Pokemon: The Series - Diamond and Pearl
by SimoneandThomasTogetherForever
Summary: When Jenna breaks up with her boyfriend she runs to the lake...she then runs into Team Galatic who is plotting something.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Sinnoh Region

_Name:_

_Region:_

_Hometown:_

_Personality: _

_Backstory:_

_Outfit:_

_Physical Description:_

_Pokemon on hand:_

_1._

_2._

_3._

_4._

_5._

_6._

_Pokemon Personalities_

_1._

_2._

_3._

_4._

_5._

_6._

_Sexuality:_

_Backstory:_


	2. Welcome to Sinnoh, Brian!

Thanks everyone for sending in their characters, this is going to be a long fic. I would like to thank I'm a Chair 5050 and Bethany for helping me write this. I would also like to thank my beta Halloween Witch for taking the time and editing this and giving me suggestions. So let's begin.

* * *

Electivire and Garchomp were in a heated battle. Max Shrineman from Pallet Town, who was the Kanto region's champion, was battling against the Sinnoh region's champion, Cynthia. Electivire was exhausted from this heated battle, with scars and bruises all over its body it was just a matter of time before Electivire would faint and lose this battle. If Max loses this battle, Cynthia will remain champion of the Sinnoh Region.

The crowd was cheering, including Max's friends, family, and most importantly his fiancé, Leaf. The Sinnoh region's elite four Agatha, Lucian, Aaron and Flint were also in the crowd watching this to see if Max would ever beat Cynthia though they knew Max would never beat Cynthia. Cynthia was way too strong to defeat.

Back at the battlefield Max was breathing heavy, he was getting deep into the battle. He's never been in a battle this intense before, his heart was beating as fast as a tauros stampede.

* * *

_Chapter 001 - Welcome to the Sinnoh Region, Brian!_

* * *

"Electivire, use thunderpunch!" Max ordered.

"Ele!" Electivire called. Electivire's right fist became surrounded by yellow electricity; it stomped on the ground and charged at Garchomp.

Cyntha removed her left hand from her hip and aimed it into the field. "Garchomp, use dragon rush," Cynthia called.

"Gar! Gar!" Garchomp cried. Garchomp sprung into the air.

Electivire stopped and the yellow electricity surrounding Electivire's dissolves. "Ele!" Electivire cried. Electivire was amazed that Garchomp could jump so high in the air.

"Gar! Gar!" Garchomp cried. Garchomp flew at the opponent and the two appendages on its head glow light blue. Then, its body became enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks and the appendages on its head glow blue as it released a dragon-shaped energy that covers its body.

"Elie!" Electivire turned around and started to run away.

"Electivire why are you running away?" Max asked.

Electivire was scared that it may fail if it got hit by this attack. Garchomp flew closer to Electivire and it slamed into it. Electivire body fell flat onto the ground.

"Electivire!" Max called out concerned about his Pokemon. Max dashed out into the arena to find out if his beloved Pokemon was alright.

* * *

Jenna Trik and her boyfriend, Blake Kevin were too busy making out on Jenna's bed to notice the battle between Cynthia and Max on tv. Jenna was a light skinned girl with black eyes and excessive long coal colored hair. She was wearing a pink Hollister jacket and denim pants with pink boots that went all the way up to her kneecaps. On the other hand Jenna's boyfriend Blake Kevin was lying on the bed with Jenna on top of him.

Blake was a very muscular, cacusian guy with spikey jet black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white tank top and blue jean shorts with white nikes. Jenna and Blake have dating for about two years, the two of them first met when Jenna was in a cooking class in Hearthome City.

Jenna and Blake continue kissing, their lips pressed up against each other.

Blake pulls back. "I love you Missy," Blake admitted.

"What?" Jenna asked; she was stunned and shocked.

"I meant Jenna..."

"No, you clearly just said another girl's name," Jenna said.

Blake's face turns crimson, blushing from embarrassment. Jenna got up off from a top of Blake and grabbed her purse that was hanging on the close rack.

Jenna was a fourteen year old girl from Twinleaf Town. Her mother is the mayor of Twinleaf town and her name is Jasmin Star. Jenna's father was none other then Professor Derek Rowan who is the number one Pokemon Professor of the Sinnoh Region. Derek and Jasmin got a divorce when Jenna was only four years old and it never really affected Jenna's life like you would think. When she was young she noticed how unhappy Jasmin and Derek were in there marriage but yet she hadn't really been affected. Jenna's lovely partner Ziggy the zigzaggoon had always kept her company. Ziggy, who was sitting on Jenna's shelf jumped off the shelf and followed Jenna.

"Zig! Zig!" Ziggy cried, moving its little feet along to follow its trainer. As Jenna walked down the steps she finally arrived in the living room. As she continued to walk she kept her head up high not paying attention to anyone or anything.

"Hello dear." Jasmin said from the kitchen. Jasmin was a 5'5 african american with pink hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a long white dress with orange house shoes and white socks.

"Shut the freak up I'm leaving so don't talk to me," Jenna said.

"Zig! Zig!" Ziggy cried. Ziggy jumped off the ground and onto Jenna's right shoulder. Jenna grabbed the round brown door handle and opened up the door. The bright sun was shinning over the small town of Twinleaf. It was really hot outside about 105 degrees, but, of course it was the summer time so this was normal. Jenna knew most of the pokemon would be at the small town pool and her friends would probably be at Lake Verity.

As Jenna began walking throughout the small town she noticed her two friends, Lyra and Michelle were riding on their bikes so she pulled up to them. Lyra was wearing a gray jacket over a black t-shirt with a staraptor on it, blue jean shirts, and black high tops. Lyra was 5'5 and had long black hair, tough brown eyes, and pale peach skin. Michelle wore a dark blue and white sneakers, Dark blue jeans, white tee shirt, with a dark red belt, and dark purple backpack. Michelle was extremely tall at about 6'7. At least within her family she is. She is toned with lightly tanned skin. Her light brown hair falls to the middle of her back, and she had dark green eyes with freckles on her nose. Michelle and Lyra were two of Jenna's close friends.

"So what are you up to?" Michelle asked.

"Nothing," Jenna said, with quite a little attitude in the tone of her voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Lyra asked.

"It's none of you're business," Jenna asked.

Jenna and Zigzaggoon walk away from the duo who were on there bikes.

Route 201 connected twinleaf to sandgem town. It was on that road that the people in Twinleaf got to Lake Verity from the south. Wild pokemon strayed around the route in the grass and trees.

* * *

A small white cruise ship was slowly pulling into the port in Twinleaf Town. As the ship ramps were lowered, the passengers on board began to disembark. Amongst them, was a male trainer in his late teens. This trainer was short and skinny, with dark hair and matching eyebrows. He was sporting camouflaged cargo shorts, a dark blue T-shirt, a massive pair of chunky black trainers and a camouflaged sports bag over his shoulder.

This was Brian Jones, pokemon trainer and potential champion of the future.

Born to a couple native to the Blackthorn City Gym in the Johto Region, Brian had had the privilege of being tutored in the art of battling by none other than Lance, the famed dragon master. Lance had helped to enhance his battling prowess until Brian decided to leave on his pokemon journey at the age of 14. Rapidly, he began to make a name for himself in the battling community, winning gym battle after gym battle in rapid succession. However, despite his success in the gyms, it all changed when he had arrived at the Indigo League. Despite being able to defeat the Elite Four, his team had been quickly wiped out when he took on Ethan, the reigning champion. While this had left him and his team shattered, Brian was determined to improve. Time after time, he and his team came back for more. But each time, they were swiftly annihilated, only lasting slightly longer each time.

Eventually, struggling to find the answer to defeating Ethan, he decided to take some time away from his journey to travel the world with his family and his pokemon, so as to allow themselves to properly relax, whilst seeing all the places they had never gotten the chance to see before. Brian had only expected to take a hiatus for six months, but eventually found himself coming back to the Johto Region after a year and a half away. He had simply lost track of time.

However, just before he and his team were about to head off to the Indigo League to challenge Ethan one more time, Brian had received a surprise visit from Lance, who had told him about a place called the Sinnoh Region.

"The Gym circuit there is amongst the toughest in the world," Lance had told him. "You would benefit greatly from taking it on."

Brian decided to take the advice from his mentor. Only a couple of weeks later, he had boarded a ship from Ollivine City, heading for Twinleaf Town.

As Brian looked around, he took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Look out Sinnoh Region, Brian is here," he thought to himself.

He then decided to let out his six pokemon for some fresh air, as they had been in their pokeballs for hours.

He threw the balls into the air, releasing his pokemon: Dragonite, Shelgon, Feraligatr, Scizor, Sneasel and Poliwrath.

As his team took in their new surroundings, Brian decided to call Professor Oak to tell him that he had arrived in Sinnoh.

He pulled out his pokegear and selected the number of the Professor.

"Hello?" asked the Professor.

"Hi Professor! Brian here!"

"Brian! Great to hear from you. I take it you have arrived in Twinleaf Town then?"

"We have indeed, Professor. By the way, I should have said this sooner, but thanks for updating my pokedex."

"No problem, Brian. Anyway, I guess you are eager to get down to your first gym battle here in Sinnoh?"

"I certainl-FERALIGATR! STOP TRYING TO EAT SHELGON!"

Feraligatr stopped trying to bite through the iron hard shell on Shelgon and stared down at the ground, a guilty expression on his face.

Professor Oak chuckled.

"Some things never change," he said. "Anyway, just to let you know, the nearest gym to you is in Oreburgh City, which specializes in Rock Types".

"Okay. Thanks."

"Oh, by the way, I have just received a package from Lance. He wanted to give it to you before you left, but forgot to do so, so he asked me to send it to you in Sinnoh. You should be able to pick it up when you reach the nearest Pokemon centre."

"Okay, thanks. By the way, I read that Lake Verity was nearby. Know anything about it?"

"Well, I did hear that some kind of mythical pokemon lived there, which supposedly protects both the lake and, apparently, the Sinnoh region."

Brian liked the sound of that.

"I think I will check that out right away".

"Alright then. Well, I will be looking forwards to hearing from you again. Goodbye!"

"Bye Professor!"

As he hung up, Brian thought about what could be at Lake Verity.

"Whatever this mythical Pokemon is, it sounds interesting," he said to himself. "Perhaps we might see it there."

he smiled as he looked down at his team.

"Okay guys, we are stopping by Lake Verity to begin with. We might see the mythical pokemon there."

As the group headed out of Twinleaf Town, they were looking forwards to what might have been awaiting them. But for now, they were off to Lake Verity, hoping to see the mythical pokemon that resided there.

"I can not wait," Brian said to himself eagerly.

* * *

For the past couple of minutes Jenna continued to walk and walk, she soon arrived on Route 201. As Jenna kept walking she noticed a group of three Weedle playing with each other. Zigzaggoon jumps off of her shoulder and goes over to play with the weedle.

"Weedle!" Weedle greeted.

"Zig! Zig!" Ziggy replied.

Ziggynotices that the group of weedle were eating an oran berry. Ziggyeats the oran berry.

"Weedle! Weedle!" the three weedle cried.

"Ziggy, what are you doing?" Jenna asked. The three weedle's body turns white and morph into kakuna.

"They evolved..." Jenna said.

The three kakuna glow white again and morph into beedrill.

"Bee! Bee!" the three beedrill cried.

"AH!" Jenna screamed.

"Zig! Zig!" Ziggycried.

"Muffin, use shadow ball!" A girlish voice cried. An umbreon jumps into the air and opens it mouth and creates four black and purple ball in front of its mouth and they hit the three beedrill, creating a cloud of smoke. "Bee! Bee! Bee!" The three beedrill turn around and they fly off.

"Thank you umbreon!" Jenna said, thanking the moonlight pokemon for saving her. Jenna and Ziggyturn around they see a girl who looks very scared. She had a black hat with two buttons, a dark gray dress that had short sleeves and stops above her knees (over it is a black short sleeved cardigan) midnight blue tights, a pair of black boots that hugged her legs and a strange bracelet. Her hair was short and she was a full fringe and is deep purple highlights. She was 5 foot and had emerald green eyes.

Jenna and Ziggy sweat-dropped.

"What's wrong with you?" Jenna asked.

"I HATE BUG TYPE POKEMON!" she cried out.

Ziggy and Jenna look at each other. "If you hate bug type Pokemon, why would you help me out?" Jenna asked.

"Because...you where in trouble," she revealed.

Jenna shrugged.

"My name is Alissa and this is my first day in Sinnoh," Alissa announced.

"My name is Jenna and this is my lovely partner Ziggy," Jenna announced.

Umbreon runs over to Alissa.

"Um! Um!" The umbreon announced.

"And I forgot to mention Muffin the Umbreon," Alissa said.

"Nice to meet you!" Jenna said.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Alissa said.

"If you don't mind me asking, were are you from?" Jenna asked.

"I'm from..." But before she could finish saying were she was from, the two of them heard a loud thud noise coming from Lake Verity.

"What was that?" Jenna asked as she looked at Alissa.

"How the hell should I know?" Alissa replied.

"Let's go!" Jenna replied.

Jenna, Alissa, Umbreon and Ziggy ran to the lake.

* * *

As he reached the edge of Twinleaf Town, Brian stopped quickly to check his pokedex to see if this "mythical pokemon" Professor Oak had told him about was in there.

_"I think I should check at the back," he said to himself. "All legendaries are at the back,"_

He did as he said and skipped to #479 in his pokedex. He began looking through some of the numbers below.

#480 - Uxie

#481 - Mesprit

#482 - Azelf

After quickly comparing his map and the three pokemon, he quickly deduced that one of these three was the one supposedly guarding Lake Verity. It was just a question of which one was there.

"I guess we will just have to go there and find out," he muttered to himself.

Brian turned a corner onto route 201.

However, he was taken by surprise as he accidentally banged heads with a girl walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, watch where you step!" the girl moaned as she rubbed her head in pain.

"Sorry. My bad," Brian replied. "I just got here from Blackthorn City, so I am, sort of, unsure about where to go."

"Oh. Well, that's alright then," she replied, suddenly seeming much happier, as if it had never happened. "I was like that when I first arrived here as well."

She held out her hand.

"Julia."

Brian responded by shaking her hand.

"Brian."

"Anyway, are you by any chance heading off to Lake Verity?" she asked him eagerly.

"Yes. My pokemon and I are heading there to see if we can find that legendary pokemon guarding the lake"

"Ah yes, that one. Wait, you have a pokemon team? You have no idea how jealous I am of you right now! I am getting my first pokemon soon."

"Ah, another young trainer, about to receive her first pokemon. I remember when I first got my feraligatr from Professor Elm, when it was just a mere totodile. Anyway, good luck with your first pokemon. My team and I will be heading to Lake Veri..."

Just then, the two heard a loud thudding noise, coming from the Verity Lakefront.

"What the hell was that?"

"I have not idea, but it doubt it can be good."

"I'm checking that out," Brian said to her, sprinting off towards the Lakefront.

"Hey wait! I want to check it out too!" Julia yelled, taking off after him.

The two girls made it to the lake, a group of 'new aged spacemen and woman' where there watching a man by the water.

"This is where Mesprit lives, we don't need this place, tear it down," the grunts all saluted the man who looked more powerful than the others.

"Whats going on!" Jenna asked, shouting.

The grunts and the man turn around.

"That is none of your concern," The more powerful man said, looking down on the pair like they where nothing.

"The hell it is!" Jenna yelled trying to get in his face. "This is by peoples homes and where Mesprit lives."

This just made the man chuckle.

"I know that but when I'm done the people will have a better place to live."

With that he barged past the pair and walked away, Alissa looked back at the other 'less important' people trying to work out what they where doing but couldn't put her finger on it.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" a male voice yelled. It came from where the strange man had just exited. The purple haired girl looked back to see a pair come running, it was a pair of a boy and girl that hurried to their sides.

"Hi!" Jenna said to the girl as the pair ran over and began to breathe heavily. "You just missed it."

Brian then looked past her to see that the spacemen where still up to something.

"Apparently not." He pointed to the grunts; the girls all looked to what the boy was looking at.

"Guess we have to do something," Alissa said surprisingly happy, she had a creepy, evil smirk on her face and she grabbed her two of her pokeballs.

Brian saw this action and took only one of his as did Jenna (mostly because she only has one) Julia also saw this but didn't react like the others. All with quick hands their pokemon came out, Brian's dragonite, Jenna's zigzagoon and Alissa's pikachu and umbreon.

Pikachu moved on its own quickly using thunderbolt on a grunt without being told, umbreon however was commanded to use shadow ball. Umbreon jumped into the air and opens it mouth and creates four black and purple ball in front of it's mouth and they some grunts causing them to faint.

"DRAGONITE! HYPER BEAM!" Brian yelled. Dragonite opens up it mouth and fires a yellow orange beam taking out two grunt.

"Ziggy use leer!" Jenna ordered. The other two fighters looked at her strongly, they all knew non of the grunts had sent out any pokemon. Jenna quickly yelled "I mean tail whip." Ziggy did as told and hit one of the two grunts right in the face. The last grunt looked around his fallen team, then up to the group, he had a very scared look as he looked to Julia expecting her to send out her pokemon and for it to hit him 'bam smack' in the head. It was quiet for a second before the man ran away, screaming for dear life. Jenna smiled at Julia and the two waved to each other.

"Hi," they said in unison, then both looked to Brian, but Jenna had a confused look.

"This is Brian," Julia said then the two swapped glances. "He just got here from Blackthorn City"

"And this is Alissa," Jenna said. "... I don't know where she's from... she didn't get to say"

"Oh yeah!" Alissa said giving a guilty smile. "I didn't get to say that did I? I'm from-"

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!" Yelled a voice They all looked to the trees to see a boy with a white shirt and blue jeans and had spiky hair, he had a determined look on his face and was pointing to Brian. "Battle me!" he yelled again not looking away from the other male.

Brian had a confused look on his face.

"Er...Who are you?" he asked, confused as to why this trainer had randomly challenged him out of the blue.

"My name is Zac! AND I DEMAND THAT YOU BATTLE ME!" Brian rolled his eyes, being fairly annoyed by this boy.

"Why?" he asked, after a long pause.

"Why else?" Zac replied. "Only a strong trainer is capable of controlling a dragonite and I only battle with strong trainers. So I demand that you battle me! Or are you just to scared you will lose?"

Brian started to take a dislike to Zac. It was his attitude and the constantly grumpy look on his face that he hated above all else.

"If I do battle you, will you leave me alone?" he asked but Zac just gave an evil smirk and snicker.

"Only if you win," His voice sounded fairly evil, and then a sudden smirk grew on Brian's face.

"Very well then," he replied. "Bring it!"

* * *

What did you guys think?


	3. Battle at The Lake! Honchkrow Appears!

_Thanks for the reviews everybody, here is chapter two. I would once again like to thank my beta Halloween Witch an co writers Bethany Bloop and I'machair5050_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Battle at the Lake! Honchkrow Appears!**

* * *

"My name is Zac! AND I DEMAND THAT YOU BATTLE ME!" Brian rolled his eyes, being moderately annoyed by this boy.

"Why?" he inquired, after a long pause.

"Why else?" Zac replied. "Only a strong trainer is capable of controlling a Dragonite and I only battle with strong trainers. So I demand that you battle me! Or are you just too scared you'll lose?"

Brian started to take a dislike to Zac. It was his attitude and the constant grumpy look on his face that he detested above all else.

"If I do battle you, will you leave me alone?" he asked but Zac just gave an evil smirk and sinker.

"Only if you win" His voice sounded fairly evil, and then a sudden smirk grew on Brian's face.

"Very well then" he replied. "Bring it!"

"But...you barely know him." Jenna said.

"Zig!" Zigzagoon agreed.

'"No, but I know him by the way he acts, looks and talks." Brain said.

Julie rolls her eyes at how corny that sounds.

"These things indicate to me that Zac is one of those trainers who cares only for power and will go out of his way to obtain it, caring little for anything else. Not even the wellbeing of his Pokemon ".

"Why should I worry when I have such great power at my disposal?"

"Why? Because your Pokémon are the ones fighting, not you. Your Pokemon are the ones paying the price for any mistakes at your hand".

Zac groaned .

"Look, don't even bother with your preaching of ethnics. Either way, I will become the Sinnoh League Champion and I will wipe the floor with you here and now"

Brian just smirked. "I would like to see you try"

Brian took one of his pokeballs off his belt and began spinning it on his finger.

"Now, here is how we are going to do things. You want to battle? You are going to get a battle, but it will be by my rules. It will be a 3-on-3 battle. Neither side is allowed to substitute. Clear?"

Jenna, Julia and Alissa could sense that Brian actually did mean business from the serious tone in his voice.

"Clear"

"Alright then"

Brian stopped spinning the ball on his finger and threw it into the air.

"Go! Shelgon!"

Zac smirked as he pulled a Pokeballs off his belt.

"Go! Torterra!"

Brian stepped back in awe at the continent Pokemon . He had seen big Pokemon on his travels, but Torterra was huge!

"Torterra! Use Crunch!" Zac ordered. Torterra then charged towards Shelgon, it's two front teeth glow white and insert them into Shelgon's skin. Brian immediately decided not to mess around and retaliate quickly. "Okay Shelgon, use Dragon Breath!"

Shelgon jumps into the air and begins spinning tossing Torterra on the ground. Torterra opens its mouth and releases a thick, green beam of air and it hits Torterra.

Zac begins to laugh hysterically.

"Torterra! Use Giga Drain!"

Green balls of light then came off Shelgon and drifted towards Torterra, where the continent Pokemon proceeded to consume them.

Much to their surprise, this was enough to knock Shelgon out.

Zac chuckled dryly.

"Well, my Torterra appears to have taken down your Shelgon without much difficulty. Almost like you are a mere rookie trainer".

Brian's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I am more than a mere rookie" he growled, taking out his unconscious Shelgon and taking another Pokeballs off his belt.

"Go! Poliwrath!"

Zac smirked, as he thought that his Torterra would destroy the Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath! Ice Beam!"

Poliwrath shoots a beam of ice out of its chest and it hits Torterra causing Torterra to be frozen in ice.

"Now use Dynamic Punch!" Brian ordered. Poliwrath's right arm becomes surrounded in a light blue aroura and punches Torterra, shattering the ice and dealing even more damage to the Torterra. Torterra falls on the ground and its eyes become swirly, causing Torterra to be unable to battle.

"Well done Torterra." Zac mumbled. "But I haven't lost yet!" Zac grabs Torterra's Pokeball from his waist and Torterra's body becomes surrounded in a red aurora. Zac grabs another Pokeball and taps the center causing it to go to its original size.

"Go! Infernape!" Zac shouted. Zac throws the Pokeball into the air releasing Infernape in a white light.

Brian just simply shrugged as he knew how to handle this.

"Poliwrath! Use Surf!

Then, suddenly, a giant wall of water came surging out of the lake and directly at Infernape, dealing a huge amount of damage, Infernape was finding it difficult to fight, the water was giving him a big disadvantage, Brian was about to call out a command but didn't get to because Zac beat him to it.

"Infernape use Mach Punch!" Infernape's right arm becomes surrounded in a white aurora, Infernape jumps high into the air and punches Poliwrath. Poliwrath flies back to the ground.

"Come on buddy! Use Water Gun!" Brian yelled, the water type managed to get up and sent the fire type with the eruption of water, making it faint.

"Damn" Zac mumbled brining the Pokemon back and sending out his last one. "GO HONCHKROW USE SUCKER PUNCH!" Honchcrow came out and quickly hit Poliwrath, Poliwrath sending him into the same tree.

"USE BUBBLE BEAM!" Brian yelled.

"Poliwrath!" Poliwrath cried. Poliwrath releases bubbles from its swirls. Honchcrow quickly flapped its wings, causing the bubbles to dissolve.

"WING ATTACK!" Honchkrow's wings glow white quickly attacked the water type sending it flying, Brian was quick to bring out the water types Pokeballs and his last one, bringing the last one back and sending the next one out was also quick.

"Feraligatr GO!" He yelled "use bite!"

"Sucker Punch!" Zac yelled at the same time, the two Pokemon collided on the ground and dust flew up. A few seconds later it cleared to show Honchcrow's head in Feraligatr's mouth and Feraligatr been punched in the belly by Honchcrow.

Both the boys looked deathly at each other as the Pokemon separated, the same commands were called again and the same thing group all looked at each other, Brian didn't mind that it was an attraction but was also a bit annoyed that he didn't win, he looked over to Zac with the annoyed look.

"Ok I didn't win, nor did you; will you leave me alone now?" Zac rolled his eyes.

"Fine BUT NEXT TIME WE MEET I WILL BE THE VICTOR!" He shouted before turning and jumping back into the trees.

"What a jerk" Brian muttered, the girls all gave a nod in agreement. "I guess I should go to the Pokemon center" he then began to walk away from the lake.

"HEY! Why don't we all go?" Julia suggested, she didn't really want the boy to go at the time but also didn't want to leave the others.

"That sounds good! I don't know if Ziggy got hurt or not from that group or the Beedrill" Jenna said, the three girls then ran up to Brian and they all continued walking to the center.

"Why don't we just stay together while in Sinnoh?" Alissa suggested, not really wanting to be alone in a region she knew nothing about, this made Jenna and Julia's eyes light up with joy.

"That's an excellent idea" they both said then looked to Brian with big puppy eyes.

"You will come too won't you?" Jenna begged, the boy smiled warmly at them.

"Yeah ok, but it doesn't stop us from battling each other" they all laughed as they continued to walk.

"Okay then" Brian said. "Anyway, I think we had better be off. Any idea where the nearest Pokemon center is?"

Jenna turns her head to the right and she notices a brown bag lying there on the ground. Jenna walks over to the bag and picks it up; on the bag it reads "Property of Rowan"

"We should return this to the Professor when we see him" Brian said to the others.

* * *

Thankfully, the road to Sandgem Town was not particularly long, so the group soon found themselves walking into the local Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon. They went to Jenna's dad laboratory and gave him his bag. There they met Jenna's little brother Gavin. Gavin was a '3'4 nine year old boy who was wearing a platted black and white shirt with brown cargo shorts and white tennis shoes. Gavin suffered from ADHD and for all his life, he's never really had any friends.

Rowan came in holding three pokeballs, the group all looked at him as he opened it and let out a Chimchar, a Piplup and a Turtwig.

"Now it's time to pick your starter and yes I **do** know some of you already have Pokemon - high leveled ones at that bu-"

"I WAN'T PIPLUP!" Alissa cut off the man, running over to the penguin and hugging it like she was a 5 year old girl, the Piplup however was taken aback by this movement and pecked her in the face, forcing her to let go of it, it then ran out of the building. Alissa was left standing there with a black eye but she acted as if it was in no way painful and quickly ran after the starter.

"... Should we help her?" The old man asked, but Julia just shook her head.

"I think she can handle it" she then looked to the remaining two Pokemon. "May I have Turtwig?" she asked, the Turtwig head gave a look of fear, it had never left the lab and didn't really want to, so without thinking it sprang up and ran the same way its water type friend went, Julia looked to where it ran off. "Well... maybe she could use a little help" and then ran off herself but she really had little intention of helping her purple haired friend right now, she was more focused on finding her new starter.

* * *

Julie had followed the grass type out of the lab, it ran in the direction of the grass and had not seen where its water type friend had run off to, Julia confirmed that the other was somewhere else for she could not see the green eyed girl anywhere. Julia's eyes scanned the grass before her in hopes of seeing the grass type, which was easy to find for it had a dark brown shell and was hiding in the grass, she smirked when her eyes court onto the dark color.

"Found you" she whispered and began to sneak up on it, quickly jumping. "GAH!" she held the Pokemon up, her own eyes swirling. "I forgot you have a shell" her vision then cleared up and she looked to see the Turtwig was struggling. "DID I HURT YOU? If I did, I didn't mean it" the girl didn't know what to do so without thinking she hugged it. "I really didn't mean to discomfort you" The Turtwig soon calmed down, it had begun to take a liking to the girl but was still a bit scared of leaving the lab.

"Ter! Turtwig" it said joyfully, Julia looked at it with a smile and put it on the ground.

"Why don't we play a game?" She said, the Pokemon began to jump up and down again and the pair began to run around.

Alissa wasn't doing as well however, Pipulp had waddled its way back to the lake they were at before and now was taunting the girl by running in and out of the water, Alissa did catch on to what was happening by this point and was just standing there with her arms crossed, but by this point in time was getting sick of the action.

"For the love of Corsola" She moaned, the Piplup stopped in the water, faced away from her and tauntingly slapped its own butt. "You're trying to annoy me ain't 'cha?" the water type looked back to her, an evil look on its face as it knew its plan was working, it then gave an action to say 'if you want it, come get it'. The girl had almost had it with this Pokemon and was about to turn and just leave it there, the Piplup's face turned to that of a sad one as it waddled over to the girl... which is what she had wanted.

Alissa quickly swirled around and grabbed the small thing and held it up.

"Got 'cha" She remarked, the Piplup looked past the girl to see that her back was facing the water and gave another evil look, quickly using Bubble Beam on her, forcing her to stumble back and into the water.

The pair sat up still in the cold water, Piplup looking at Alissa with a happy look and Alissa is looking back at it with a bored and annoyed looked.

"Fine... You win" She said blankly.

* * *

Rowan walked out of the lab followed by Brian and Jenna.

"Where do you think they ran off to?" Jenna asked, Brian just shrugged.

"I guess they went to go chase after the Pokemon." Rowan said.

Jenna looks at Ziggy who was lying down in her purse. "Hey, Ziggy. Do you mind going to look for Alissa and Julia for me?" Jenna asked.

"Zig!" Zigzagoon cried.

Zigzagoon jumps out of her purse and dashes off.

"Do you think Ziggy will find it?" Brian asked.

"I know Ziggy will find it." Jenna replied.

"ZIGG!" they all looked to the pasture to see Ziggy running back followed by Julie and a drenched Alissa.

"What happened to you?" Jenna asked, but got a guilty grin in return.

"It's a long story"

Alissa wraps her arms around Zigzaggoon and picks it up, begging to embrace it.

"Thanks Ziiggy!" Alissa thanked.

Yellow sparks surround Zigzagoon and it shocks Brian, Rowan, Alissa, Julie and Jenna, they all scream and the five of them fall onto the ground.

* * *

After getting up, going back in the lab and having some who was sitting at the lunch table in the cafeteria turns around and sees a picture of Mega Articuno.

"Professor Rowan... who is this Pokemon?" Brian asked.

"Ah.. that's Mega Articuno." Rowan announced.

"Mega? I know of Aritcuno but Mega?"

"Yes, you see some Pokemon have the ablity to evolve again, but they can go back to their orignal form, all we really know is that to activate the Mega form you need a ring and a stone, but we don't know how it really work some say the bond between trainer and Pokemon must be as strong as it can be but we don't really know"

"Where can you get the ring" Jenna asked.

"They have only been settled in the Kalos region so far, we do know of a few Pokemon that can learn such as Charizard and Garchomp"

"Well isn't that cool" Julie said in amazement

"Alissa.. Brian can you grab a Mega Evolution for me?" Gavin asked.

"Yeah... Alissa, Brian can you grab one for me too?" Jenna asked.

"Uh no..." Brian shrugged.

"I WANT A MEGA EVOLUTION!" Jenna whined.

"I WANT, I WANT, I WANT!" Jenna whined.

"You can't just catch one, like I said you need the Mega ring and stone for that Pokemon " Rowan stated

"But daddy, I want a Mega Evolution!" Jenna said begging her daddy.

"Alissa can I keep you're Umbreon?" Jenna asked.

"Why?" the purple haired girl asked, the sudden change of subject was quite unknown to her.

"So I can Mega Evolve it. Daddy said that all Pokemon Mega Evolve."

"Umbreon can't and even if he could you'd need a ring"

"Then get out there and get me one bitch." Jenna said. Alissa showed a bit of concern to the sudden change of tone.

"You can grab your own Pokemon you know"

"I can't catch a Pokemon... my shoes and hair will get all muddy.. and I just got my nails done." Jenna revealed, not wanting to do anything. Alissa crossed her arms and looked away.

"Ain't my problem" She bluntly replied.

Jenna's black eyes begin to swell up. "But you're my friend!" Jenna said.

"Yeah, and your legs aren't broken"

"But I want one..." Jenna said.

"I'll go get you one." The girls both looked to Brian.

Brian crossed his arms over his chest. "Even if you can grab one yourself I'll still do it for you, what one do you want?"

"You'd still need the stone and ring" Alissa mumbled, Rowan then looked to her.

"And you would let her borrow it, wouldn't you?"

"I want every cute Pokemon in this room." Jenna said.

Jenna looks at Ziggy. "Right Zigzagoon?" Jenna asked.

"Zig! Zig!: Zigzagoon agreed.

Gavin grabs Alissa's backpack and runs off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Alissa yelled about to go after him."My sister said she wants you're Pokemon ..and she gets what she wants." Gavin said.

Gavin begins to run but trips over his shoelace causing him to fall

"Aren't you going to do something about your kids?" Brian asked.

"They're just playing around." Rowan answered.

"Yeah with my Pokemon " Alissa then turned to the way the boy went. "Hold on Muffin!" she yelled as they began to run after him. Alissa grabs Gavin by the back of his shirt and grabbed her backpack back, quickly checked that everything was still in it then let the boy go. She then walked back to where she was sitting and put her backpack on the ground.

"Oh do you think you kids could answer something for me?" Rowan said as he reached into his pocket. "I understand that you might be going around Sinnoh to battle the gyms, tournaments and compete in the contest, while your doing that do take a Pokedex each and try to fill it in, you can test it out on the Pokemon you have now and get their data in" Each of them took a 'Dex and started to fiddle with it. "Come back to me when it's filled and do note that the data will only be inputted if you catch the Pokemon, but just spotting them will serve for now"

"So what do you plan on doing? Julie?" Alissa asked.

"Pokemon contest." Julie revealed.

"Pokemon contests, me to!" Alissa announced. "But I really want to be a Pokemon Breeder" Julia gave her a confused look.

"Really? I want to be a top coordinator myself" they then both looked to Brian. "What about you?" He threw a winning smirk

"I want to win the Sinnoh League and become a Pokemon master." Brain revealed.

Alissa then looked to Jenna. "And you?" Jenna gave a sad smile.

"Well... uh?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**Q1: Do you think Jenna should get the Chimchar?**

**Q2: What do you think of the Zac rivalry?**

**Q3: What are you're new years plan?**

**Q4: What do you think Jenna's goal is?**


	4. Blake vs Brian! Jenna's Heartbreak!

Another new chapter up. Thanks for my co-writers I'machair5050 and BethanyBloop .

* * *

_Episode 3 – Blake vs. Brian! Jenna's Heartbreak!_

* * *

"So what do you plan on doing? Julie?" Alissa asked.

"Pokémon contest." Julie revealed.

"Pokémon contests, me too!" Alissa announced. "But I really want to be a Pokémon Breeder" Julia gave her a confused look.

"Really? I want to be a top coordinator myself" they then both looked to Brian. "What about you?" He threw a winning smirk

"I want to win the Sinnoh League and become a Pokémon master." Brain revealed.

Alissa then looked to Jenna. "And you?" Jenna gave a sad smile.

"Well... uh?" Jenna stuttered. She was lost for words... unlike everyone else in the Pokémon world, Jenna didn't have a goal. She had always thought of Pokémon as accessories and has never really thought of doing anything with them.

"So um..." Jenna stuttered trying to change the subject.

Hey how about we travel together." Brian suggested.

Jenna, Julie and Alissa looked at each other.

"I don't mind." Alissa said.

"I would love to, Brian and Alissa can catch cute Pokémon for me." Jenna said. Jenna looks into her purse and sees Zigzagoon lying in her purse.

"Right Zigzagoon?" Jenna asked, checking with her Pokémon.

"Ziggy!"

"What about you Julie?" Brian asked.

Julie chuckles nervously. "I would love to travel with you guys but I'm a really fast walker." Julie said.

"But Alissa, let's make a promise." Julie said.

"What sort of promise?" Alissa asked.

"Let's promise to earn five ribbons and meet each other in the grand festival." Julie said.

Alissa balls up her fist. "Deal." she replied.

"We'll I'm off, there's a Pokémon contest in Jubilife City and I really want to enter it." Julie said. Julie walks away leaving the laboratory.

"Maybe we should get going to too?" Alissa asked.

"Hold on." Jenna said. Jenna reaches into her purse and pulls out a yellow and blue pad. Jenna opens up the pad and you can view a map of Sinnoh. Jenna begins touching the map and Brian and Alissa look at it.

"If we take the path from Roue 202 we'll arrive in Jubalife City in 4 days." Jenna explained.

"Zig!" Zigzagoon cried.

"Okay, maybe we should go." Brian said.

"Alright dad, were on our way."" Jenna said.

"Have a safe trip!" Rowan said. "Also don't forget to brush your teeth and tell me about your journey."

"I will dad." Jenna said.

"Can.. I go? Can I go? Can I go?" Gavin asked.

"Hell no." Jenna said.

Jenna, Brian and Alissa waved goodbye and left the laboratory heading for Route 202.

"So, let me get this straight" Alissa said to Brian as the group left Sandgem Town. "You trained with Lance. The Lance. The Legendary dragon Master... until you went on your Pokémon journey?"

"Correct" Replied Brian. "Since my parents were both members of the Blackthorn Gym, and who happened to know Clair well, Clair was able to ask Lance to train me in the art of battling until I left".

"So then, what about your Pokémon?"

"Well, I got Feraligatr as my first Pokémon when it has been just a Totodile, I caught Shelgon on holiday in the Hoenn Region when it was a Bagon, I caught Sneasel in the Ice Path when I was heading to challenge Clair, I caught Poliwrath when I was fishing in Ilex Forest. Scizor, I got from one trainer when he traded his Scyther for my Slowpoke. As for Dragonite, I got him as an egg from Lance.

Brian sighed happily as he looked up at the clouds.

"You know, I remember my first day like it was almost yesterday.

* * *

18 months ago

_It was a cold winter morning in the Johto Region. Despite a cold nip in the air, the sun shone brightly, as a flock of Pidgey flew overhead. At the base of a hill was the sleepy settlement of New Bark Town. It was all eerily quiet._

_Then, the silence was abruptly broken by a loud roaring noise from high above Route 46. This was then followed by two big black shapes flying over the top of the hill and down towards New Bark._

_The figures in question were two Dragonites, both of which had a person on the cover. On the first one, sat Brian Jones, heading to pick up his first Pokémon from Professor Elm. On the rear of the second Dragonite sat his mentor, Lance, guiding him there. Very soon, the two touched down right outside the Pokémon lab._

_As the duo entered, Professor Elm was waiting for them._

_"Ah, you must be Brian!" Exclaimed the professor. "Great to see you could make it today"._

_He stepped aside to reveal a container. Inside the container were three pokeballs, each with their own symbol on them. A leaf, a flame and a water droplet. Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile._

_Brian spent the next few minutes thinking long and hard about his choice. He had decided against choosing Chikorita and had become stuck between Cyndaquil or Totodile._

_Eventually, however, he made his decision._

_He got hold of the Pokeball with the water droplet on it._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I sure am"._

_Brian threw the ball into the air._

_"Come on out, Totodile!"_

_As the Big Jaw Pokémon appeared, it began quacking happily, rushing up to Brian and leaping into his waiting arms._

_"Wow. It appears Totodile has already taken a liking to you, Brian" Lance told him._

_"Yeah. Thanks Professor"_

_"No problem Brian. Oh, and before you go, I have something extra for you"._

_He brought out a Pokedex and handed it to Brian._

_"I know a budding young trainer like you will find a pokedex very useful"._

_"Will do. Thanks"._

_Finally it was time for Brian to leave for his journey._

_He and Lance stopped outside the lab to share their farewell._

_"Well, good luck on your journey, my friend" Lance said to him. "Keep your head held high, take care of your pokemon and never give up. I will be expecting to see you at the Indigo League soon"._

_"Will do. Thank you for everything, Lance" Brian replied._

_"No problem"._

_The two then shook hands as Lance clambered onto the back one of the Dragonite._

_"Farewell"._

_"See ya!"_

_With that, Lance and Dragonite then took off into the distance._

_Brian then looked down at Totodile._

_"Alright then buddy, let the adventure begin"._

_The two then left New Bark Town and headed along Route 29._

* * *

Jenna slapped Brian, awaken him from his flashback. "Nobody cares about your flashback. We can do it later." Jenna said. "Right Ziggy?" Jenna asked. "Zig! Zig!" Zigzagoon agreed.

Jenna gave a look of realization and she quickly looked to Alissa.

"I forgot you didn't get to say where your from!" She said to the young woman.

"Oh yeah" Alissa said looking up, she then looked at the others and smiled "I'm from-"

"PIKA!" She was cut off yet again by the bow tied Pikachu jumping out of its Pokeball.

"Damn it Pikiachu" she said and took it Pokeball in her hand, about to bring it back in, but stopped as it began to act like Piplup did when it ran away, the electric type then ran away itself. "Why do Pokémon hate me?" the purple haired girl questioned before running after it.

"Why indeed" Brian jokingly said before running after the pair, Jenna giggled and ran after them.

The pair didn't have to go very far as they found their little friend being jumped on by her Pikachu a little up the path, when she saw them she looked at them and smiled.

"HI!" she said joyfully, Brian gave a wave and Jenna looked at her, wanting to know where she is from.

"Now please continue what you were saying" The black haired girl said, Alissa looked up for a second, trying to remember what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah" she said remembering what she was saying before she Pikachu ran away. "I want to be a Pokémon Breeder because of all the cute baby Pokémon" She then picked up her Pikachu who by this point was standing next to her and hugged it thinking of the time when he was a Pichu and had a couple of spectacles. Brian rolled his eyes expecting something like that, Jenna looked like she was going to cry with anger for the fact that the young woman had forgotten what she was saying... or was avoiding it.

"I just want to know where you're from." she mumbled, Brian looked at her in the corner of his eye, he also wanted to know but was astonished to discover just how determined his friend was.

As they continued to walk they saw Jenna's boyfriend Blake, next to Blake was a Lucario.

"Who is that Pokémon?" Alissa asked. Alissa pulls out her Pokedex and the Pokedex scans:

"Lucario, It has the ability to sense the Auras of all things. It understands human language"

"He got himself a new Pokemon?" Jenna asked herself, drawing the attention of the other two.

"You know him?" Brian asked, Jenna then looked up and gave the boy an evil smile.

"He was my boyfriend" she replied, Blake's attention was now on the small group.

"Well hey there Jenna, see you've gained new friends... or a boyfriend" He jokingly said as he started laughing at how red her face became.

"He's NOT my boyfriend" she said, yelling at her ex

"No don't worry Princess, he isn't the sort of guy you would date is he? Nah too wimpy" Jenna looked into her bag to see a pissed Ziggy and she smirked.

"Get him" she said, Ziggy then jumped from the purse and its body becomes surrounded by yellow sparks shocking Blake, but didn't reach the boy, looking back Ziggy saw that the Lucario had grabbed him by the tail, stopping him from striking the boy. Ziggy then used Thunderbolt on the Aura Pokémon. Brian grabs a Pokeball from his waist, turns it to its original size and sends out Feraigatar.

"Feraligatr use Aqua Tail" Feraligatr sticks out its tail and a small water stream spirals around its tail, slamming its tail into Lucario's face. Jenna looked behind her and saw Brian with that winning smirk.

"If you guys are going to battle over me, fight like a real man, don't use Pokémon like little kids." Jenna said. "Right Ziggy?" Jenna asked. "Zig! Zig!" Zigzagoon agreed.

"Who would wanna fight over you?" Brian asked.

"Uh...this is the Jenna Trik show, you're just a reccuring character." Jenna said.

"Now fight, I can always write you out of this fanfic if I don't get my way." Jenna said, folding her arms.

"Wow..." Alissa said in the background.

"Shut up Alissa, no one asked you." Jenna said. "Right Ziggy?" Jenna asked. "Zig! Zig!" Zigzagoon agreed.

Alissa whispers into Brian's ear. "No wonder he cheated on her." Brian nods his head yes.

"I heard that, now Alissa shut up and Brian go battle Blake." Jenna ordered. "Right Ziggy?" Jenna asked. "Zig! Zig!" Zigzagoon agreed.

"Jenna, maybe you should calm down." Blake said.

Jenna's black eyes begin to tear up. "I WANT TO SEE YOU TWO FIGHT! NOW! NOW! NOW!"

Jenna begins to cry, tears pouring off her cheek.

"Okay, we'll fight." Brian pleated.

"Yeah..." Blake agreed.

"I'll refferee." Alissa said.

"No you're not Alissa, you're going to sit there and be quiet." Jenna said. Jenna ordered. "Right Ziggy?" Jenna asked. "Zig! Zig!" Zigzagoon agreed. Alissa rolled her eyes, tempted to let Pikachu out and let him beat the crap out of her, but she let it pass... this time.

Brian walks over to Blake and whispers into his ear. "I completely support the fact that you cheated on her." Brian said.

Blake shrugs slightly. "This is why."

"I heard that...you know what I can have any guy that I want...you know what forget the battle let's leave." Jenna grabs Alissa's and Brians arms and she drags them away. Blake sweat-dropped.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

Q1: What do you think of Jenna?

Q2: Did Blake have the right to cheat on Jenna?

Q3: What do you think will happen next?

Q4: What did you think of the Brian Flashback?


	5. Alissa's First Trainer Battle!

Thanks for the reviews, here another chapter This was written by my cowriters BeathnyBloop and I'maChair5050

* * *

_Chapter 004 – Alissa's First Trainer Battle_

* * *

Jenna continued to hold onto her friend's arm for the past two hours as they continued to walk along the dirt path road on Route 202. The sun was shinning and the Starly's were flying above the trio.

"Can you let go now?" Alissa asked. "My arm really hurts!"

Jenna let's go of there arms.

"Thank you" Alissa and Brian mumbled as the boy began to extend his arms.

"You guys are such cowards, right Zigzagoon?" Jenna asked, mocking her friends. "Zig! Zig!" Zigzagoon agreed.

"It's a bit pointless asking Zigzagoon" Brian pointed out "He will agree with everything you say anyway".

"Right Zigzagoon" Alissa mockingly said.

Zigzagoon jumped out of the purse. Yellow sparks surround Zigzagoon's body and shocks Alissa and Brian, causing them to go down on the ground.

"I-it had to be said" Brian stuttered from the shock and slowly began to stand up. Alissa was about to get up herself when a flash of light came from her bag and Pikachu came out, he saw Ziggy and gave an evil face, sparks a parade in his cheeks and he was about to shake him but was cut off from being taken back into his Pokeball.

"Not today buddy" Alissa said, her voice sounded a bit sad and bored, she then stood up and put the ball back in her purse.

A Staraptor was in the sky the spinning around. Jenna looked up in the air noticing it. Jenna looked down again and saw Lyra.

"It's Lyra." Jenna said, amazed to see her friend.

Lyra took her focus off of her Pokemon and turned her head and noticed Jenna "It's Jenna." Lyra said.

Jenna runs off, and stops when she stands infront of her friend.

"It's more crazy" Brian mimicked jokingly.

"I know right." Alissa said.

Brian and Alissa run up to them too.

"Alissa, Brian, this is my friend Lyra." Jenna announced. They both threw a little wave and a smile.

Lyra whispers into Brian's ear. "Are you cheating on Blake with this Brian guy?" Lyra asked.

Jenna blushed and sweatdropped as she scratched the back of her head.

"No." Jenna said. "Umm... what was Staraptor doing?" Jenna asked. They all looked up to the flying type and began to watch, Lyra looked back to Jenna.

"I'm training for the Jubilife contest." Lyra revealed. Alissa eyes lightened up.

"Really!?" She asked jumping up and down very energetically.

"Yep..." Lyra said as she sweatdropped.

"Are you into Pokemon contest?" Lyra asked. The short girl calmed down a bit and nodded.

"Yeah but I don't know if I'm gonna enter or not" She said sounding like she was trying to avoid it. "Besides I only have three Pokemon, two of which don't really listen to me"

"Good thing you're not entering because you seem weak." Lyra said.

"She is weak." Jena said, Alissa looked up at the pair a bit of sadness in her eyes, just a few hours ago Jenna was saying they were friends and now she was acting like this to her.

'Quit crying... it makes you look ugly, but of course you're already ugly." Jenna said. Alissa just didn't listen, she began crying and ran up the road, not even looking back.

"Look what you two did." Brian said, he decided to run after Alissa.

"Wimpy or what?" Lyra said.

"I know right." Jenna said.

* * *

Alissa ran into a nearby forest, Jenna and Lyra made her remember all the other kids who bullied her when she was younger and that just made her cry more, as she ran deeper and deeper into the woodlands Pikachu came back out, he stood there watching her run not knowing what had happened nor why she wasn't annoyed with him, without thinking Pikachu ran in the opposite direction.

Pikachu kept running, he didn't really like dark places, that's why he doesn't like being inside his Pokeball, so he moved to the exit of the forest, doing his best not to lose his bow tie.

"PIKACHU!?" Pikachu looked up to see Brian a bit ahead of him. Brian ran over to him and lifted him up. "Are you the right Pikachu?" He said looking at him up and down then he saw the bow tie. "Lucky you have that" he mumbled "Where's Alissa?"

"Pi pika pika, pikachu pi!" Brain looked at him strangly.

"You do know I have can't understand a word your saying right" Pikachu just looked at him blankly then used Thunder on him. Somehow a bit of dust flew up but soon cleared. "Yeah..." Brian said, his hair now pointy from the shock. "I guess we both know that you should simply show me" they then both nodded to each other and Brian put the Pokemon down, they then both ran deeper into the forest.

* * *

A few minutes had passed and there was no sign of the girl. As the sun began to go down, Pikachu was getting worried but not for the girl, more because of his fear of the dark.

"Pikachu are we going the right way?" Brian questioned, only for Pikachu to look up and give a guilty smile. "Woah, woah, woah" Brian said as he stopped, Pikachu stopped a little ahead and bowed his head. "You have no idea where you're going do you?" Pikachu looked back up, the same guilty smile was on his face.

"Yeah, I thought so" Pikachus ears twitched, he looked around trying to determine what he was hearing.

"Pika" he said looking left and began running.

"HAY! Wait for me!" Brian yelled running after him.

Pikachu stopped running when he saw Alissa crying, sitting on a rock.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked. Alissa didn't listen to him, nor look at him she was just trying to go back to that little world in her head where everything was perfect, the same world she would always try to go to when there was trouble.

Brian walked over next to Alissa and sat down next to her. The cold wind began to blow.

"Alissa?" He asked her softly. She still didn't look at him nor say a word.

Brian sighed.

"Look. I know that what Jenna and Lyra said to you was wrong. I understand how you feel right now. " Brian said.

The cold wind continued to blow. Alissa gave in and looked at the boy in the corner of her eye, her crying had calmed down a bit but the tears were still falling down her cheek.

"Need a hug?" he asked her, innocently. She slowly nodded still not saying a word.

Brian wrapped his arms around Alissa, giving her a hug, she didn't hug him back, but just sat there and slowly stopped crying.

Brian looked down at Alissa and she soon looked back up to him, they were now looking into each other eyes and slowly they both leaned in getting ready to give each other a kiss, but Alissa was a little hesitant.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried. Pikachu shocks Brian with a Thunderbolt. Alissa smiled and gave a giggle, then began to laugh.

"Oh yeah. Real funny, Pikachu" Brian replied, sarcastically. The wind soon began to pick up, Alissa saw Pikachu shiver a bit and then she put him back in his Pokeball and placed it back in her purse.

"You look really pretty." Brian said making Alissa blush.

"You do to... with the spiky hair" Alissa replied with a small giggle, Brian rolled his eyes, thinking of how Pikachu always gives him a shock.

"How about I help you train, so you can defeat Lyra in a Pokemon battle," Brian said. She looked at him for a few seconds.

"Can we do it tomorrow? It's getting kinda late and I'm getting tired... also Pikachu will kill you if we stay out here too long" She replied the blush fading a bit.

"Hey, before we go..." Brian said, standing up. "Could you finally tell me where your from" Alissa looked at him with a guilty grin.

"Yeah!" she said "I'm from..." She looked around a bit and also closed her bag. "I'm from-" Thunder began to howl and the rain began to pour down from the sky. "If it ain't one thing it's another" Alissa and Brian both laughed then set off, out the forest.

* * *

After Brian and Alissa had a good night's sleep, the next morning Brian and Alissa decided to train with Umbreon, Pikachu, Scizor and Dragonite.

"You ready?" Brian asked.

Alissa sighed and nodded hesitantly. "Yeah... I guess" She looked down at Pikachu, hoping that he would behave as she told this time.

"Dragonite, use Thunder." Brian ordered.

"Drag!" Dragonite cried.

Dragonite stores up electricity, surrounding its body. Dragonite then releases the energy.

"Umbreon, dodge it." Alissa ordered.

"Umbre!" Umbreon cried.

Umbreon jumped in the air, as the electric attack hit the ground.

"That was a nice dodge." Brian said, complimenting the girl causing Alissa to blush.

"Thanks." Alissa replied.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried.

"I think we've done enough training for today." Brian said.

"Drag! Drag!" Dragonite cried.

"Sic! Sic!" Siczor cried.

'Thanks for helping me." Alissa thanked.

"No problem, you're a friend and I'm just helping a friend out in need but you're a friend and I'm just helping a friend out in need." Brian shrugged.

"There you two are!" Jenna said walking over to them, with Lyra and Dan the Staraptor "I've been looking everywhere for you"

"Jenna!" Brian said.

"Lyra, I would like to have a battle with you." Alissa said.

"You have a battle with me." Lyra laughs at how ridiculous that sounded. Alissa gave her a look of death, sadness was slowly built up into anger, she had only met the girl yesterday and already disliked her, she knew lots of people like her and Jenna from when she was younger and everyone she met, she had at least one outburst.

"Sorry about this" she mumbled "But I can't put up with your crap anymore" in a blare of movement Alissa's hand balled and she punched the young lady in the face, Jenna looked at her in utter amazement, Brian just gave her that winning smirk. Alissa's arm came down and she shock her head and looked at the other girl in pure amazement and fear.

"... Oh... my... Miltank" she said, then gave a guilty look "I didn't mean to... well I did but... I'm sorry" She threw a worried look.

"Let's do this." Lyra said.

"RIVALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLE!" Brian screeched, madly flailing his arms.

* * *

**_ALISSA VS. LYRA!_**

Alissa looked at Brian as if he had gone crazy, gave a guilty smile and rubbed the back of his head.

Lyra looked Alissa. "Fine... but I know I'll win... and you'll prove nothing... THIS IS PAY BACK"

Lyra grabbed a Pokeball from her waist and taps the center. "Go Ty!" Tyra threw the Pokeball up in the air and Weavile was released.

"Weavile" Weavile cried.

Jenna took out her Pokedex and the Pokedex scanned it;

_"Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon - Evolution made it even more devious. It communicates by clawing signs in boulders."_

Jenna puts her Pokedex back into her pocket.

Alissa smiled and looked to Muffin as Pikachu jumped on her shoulder.

"Um! Umbreon" Muffin said as he jumped nto the battle ground.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" Alissa ordered. Umbreon opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball of energy in front of it.

"Ty, use scratch." Lyra ordered.

"Weve!" Weavile ordered.

Weavile jumped into the air as its claws glowed white. Weavile uses its speed to fling towards the shadow ball, scratching it up into tiny little pieces.

"Oh no!" Brian said, as he was worried about the girl

"That was a good move." Jenna, Lyra gave a smirk.

"Like I said midget, you aren't going to win!"

"So what if I don't" Alissa yelled, Lyra's eyes widened. "Just one battle ain't gonna make me any weaker than I am"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b... but winning is everything!" Alissa smirked at her gave a small nod to Umbreon who began to use Confuse ray interest.

"Winning ain't everything" Lyra looked at the girl as if she was an idiot.

"Oh!" she said "Ugly **and** stupid" she then looked to Weavile. "Use Scratch!" He did as told but began to scratch himself and not Muffin.

"What the hell" She mumbled. "COME ON! use it again" This time he did run over to Muffin but missed hitting him by just an inch, makeing Muffin snikered.

"Muffin use bite" Umbreon looked left, opened his mouth, put it over Weaviles head and bit him.

"WE!" Weavile cried out and Muffin began to use his head like a chew toy. Lyra stared blankly at her Pokemon, finding this to be pathetic

"Ty...use scratch..." she said still looking out blankly. "This really is perfect" she mumbled, Weavile was still in Muffins mouth, weakly pawed its captor not really making any form of a difference.

"Ok Muffin, let 'EM go" Muffin did as ordered and watched as the ice type fell to the ground. "Good boy! Now use Tackle!" Muffin stepped back a bit as Weavile got back on his feet and shook his head getting rid of the confusion but didn't have time to move as he was sent flying by Muffins tackle.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but... you suck!" Lyra said in shock.

"No" Alissa replied with a low laugh. "You just underestimated me". Umbreon snickered again.

"This isn't over shorty!" Lyra growled, bringing Weavile back

Pikachu's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and shocks Lyra and Staraptor. Lyra and Staraptor are sent blasting off in the sky.

Umbreon runs over to Alissa, jumped up at her making her fall over and licked her cheek.

"Well damn!" Brian said to her. "You and your Umbreon were great out there! Especially for your first proper trainer battle!" Alissa's cheeks became a bit red again.

"Th-an-k y-you" she said as the Umbreon continued to lick her cheeck.

"Damn it 'Lissa" Jenna said looking away. "Could you please take control of Muffin, It's creepy that you just let him lap up your face like that"

Pikachu gave her a look that said 'That's it I've had it with your crap', sparks began to form on his cheeks as he charged his energy.

"AHHHHHHHH" Jenna screamed as Pikachu used Thunderbolt for her, Brian laughed.

"Isn't nice, is it?" He jokingly stated.

"Shut up" Jenna spat out at him.

* * *

The three of them had continued down the road mostly without saying a word, Brian and Alissa really didn't want to talk to Jenna because of how she acted, Alissa was getting sleepy and doesn't really like to talk when she need sleep, Brian just didn't want to start a fight even if the possiblity of that happening was low at the time it was.

Just then, Brian stopped and smacked himself on the head.

"Damn it!" He said out loud.

"What is it?" Alissa asked him.

"I forgot to pick up my package back in Sandgem Town".

He just shrugged and smile.

"Meh. I can pick it up in Jubilife City, anyway".

"Hooray for that" Jenna muttered to herself, sourly.

Brian glared angrily at her, as if to say "Don't even start with me!"

That certainly shut her up.

"If it isn't my sister." Argenta said.

"Argenta? What are you doing here?" Alissa asked.

**_TO BE __CONTINUED_.**

* * *

Q1: Alissa and Brian or Jenna and Brian

Q2: What do you think of Jenna's character now?

Q3: Why is Argenta from the Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frointer here?

Q4: Should we do a drinking game of how many times somebody gets shock in this fic?


	6. Umbreon Says Goodbye - Path to Darkness!

This chapter was brought to you by BeathnyBloop and was edited by Flaming Sliver.

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - Umbreon Says Goodbye? The Path to Darkness!**_

* * *

"Why the hell are you getting all the attention?!" Jenna yelled at Alissa who just threw a smirk.

"Good stuff happens to good people." she replied with a little giggle, then looked back to Argenta. "What do you want?"

"Well for one I want my hat back, Scizor's head keeps getting colder," Argenta said. "But less importantly, can't an older sister come and embarrass her younger sister?" she then looked up at Brian and Jenna. "Who are they?" she asked, Alissa looked back to them.

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce any of you did I?" Alissa said, giving that same old guilty smile. " I think you may know Brian, the other one is Jenna. Jenna, Brian, this is Argenta, my elder sister"

"WHAT!" Brian said in astonishment, then looked at the two like they were on fire. "Your sisters?" The girls slowly nodded.

"But my little sister here brings the family down a bit, you know natural brown hair, fear of bugs, hated by some Pokemon, same old same old" to prove a point, the older girl pulled Alissa's hat off her head showing the brownish roots of her hair.

"Well done, you've done your part" Alissa said blankly, then stretched her arms up and gave a yawn. "Now tell me what you really want"

"I came here to see how strong you've gotten, you know being that the last time I saw you Muffin was eating a shoe and Pichu was using you as target practice"

"OMG you had a Pichu! They are soooooooo cute!" Jenna said trying to sound nice. "Where'd you get it from? Do you still have it? Get me one now!" Alissa gave yet another guilty look.

"I wish I could, but I've never caught a Pokemon before, both Umbreon and Pikachu were eggs when I got them."

"What? You were able to befriend that rodent?" Argenta said only to get a nod. "Well why don't we battle and find out just how strong 'Little Lissie' is?" Brian gave a chuckle to the nickname, Jenna almost began crying with all the laughing she was doing and Alissa just blushed with embarrassment.

"Fine, but can I sleep first?" Alissa said yawning again.

"Nope, you do it now, or come home"

Brian gave a bit of a worried look.

"Is a double battle the best? She only won her first trainer battle before and wouldn't have to look out for two Pokemon be a bit of a struggle for someone who is new to battling?" Argenta just waved him off.

"Oh she'll be okay, she only has two Pokemon, Pikachu, I'm guessing still does what he likes" Alissa looked at her blankly.

"I have a Piplup you know" she blurted out.

"Yeah but I bet he hasn't been out of his Pokeball" Alissa just huffed. "Okay, let's fight" she began to walk back, leaving a fairly big amount of room between her and her sister, got two Pokeballs and sent out Scizor and Scolipede and she gave a smirk as her sister squeaked.

"You really are weak." Jenna mumbled, getting slapped over the back of the head by Brian. The two then glared deathly at each other. Shaking her head and mumbling something to herself, Alissa sent out Umbreon and Pikachu, both of which were happy to see Alissa's sister. Argenta gave a nod to Scizor, unlike Alissa and Pikachu, he did listen to her but he was faster on his own, plus her main focus of this battle was Umbreon.

"Scolipede use Poison Tail on Umbreon" she commanded, doing as told, he ran over to the dark type about to sting him when he quickly jumped in the air and over the tail.

"Shadow Ball now!" Umbreon landed again, opened his mouth and created four purple and black balls, quickly shooting them at the over-sized bug, sending him back a bit. In the corner of her eye Alissa saw a few flashes of light, meaning Pikachu was using electric based attacks, putting her focus back on the dark type she yelled out 'Tackle', which only just escaped.

"Quick Scolipede, sit on him!" Alissa looked at her sister, not understanding what in Miltank's name she said that for both of them knew that the size of the bug type would possibly crush the dark types bones and it just looked so stupid. Muffin looked up in awe as the bug's upper body came crashing down on him, a small gap between the suitcase and the ground was made as not to kill the dark type, but Muffin was still unable to move, Alissa also had a tinge of fear in her eyes as she began lightly shaking.

"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled in pain as he was eventually taken out by Metal Claw, Alissa quickly got his Pokeball out, bringing the electric type back in.

"Okay, Scizor comes over here and use X-Scissor on Umbreon, try not to hurt Scolipede." he did as told and zoomed over, using the attack on the dark type face, but just missing the other. "Tell you what Liss" Argenta said giving a winning smirk. "How about I bring back Scolipede to make this fair?" Alissa didn't say anything, her focus was on her Pokemon, who really needed help, she then slowly nodded. Argenta smiled took out one of her Pokeballs and took Scolipede back, Muffin slowly got back on his paws, shook his head then gave a determined look.

"Um! Umbre!" Umbreon said and tackled the bug type. Alissa gave a frustrated huff.

"Not you too." She mumbled as she just watched the dark type attack, Argenta looked to her sister and gave a small laugh.

"Now Muffin is turning on you" this made her sister giggle as she rolled her eyes. The two girls watched their Pokemon fight it out almost every attack hit and the ones that didn't hardly missed.

"Woah," Brian said, amazed at how much Umbreon had improved from when he first saw him.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right." Jenna said.

"Scizor! X-Scissor!" her Pokemon did as told used the attack and won the battle, Alissa ran over to Muffin, sat next to him and stroked his head as he whimpered in pain, a faint shadow cast itself over the bar.

"You have gotten better" Argenta said taking the heat off the top of the girls head and began to pat her head. "You did good kiddo" She then reached into her pocket and took a spray can out, she also took Pikachu's Pokeball out of Alissa's bag letting him out. Using the spray can, she sprayed Pikachu with the liquid inside, she then turned down and sprayed Umbreon with it. "Ok look at me Liss" she said, Alissa slowly looked up at her and picked up the bottle.

"But I don't need it" she mumbled, but her sister still used it on her eye.

"Did you really forget about that black eye?" Alissa gave a guilty look then looked to Brian and Jenna who both had the same facial expression.

"Now Lissa" Argenta began, putting Pikachu's Pokeball back in her sisters bag. "Not to make you sad like most people do when they tell you this, but Umbreon is weak and you're not really doing anything to help him... so why don't I take him off your hands and train him up?" Alissa suddenly pulled Muffin into her lap, hugging him like he was going to go.

"No" She said, a bit of anger in her eyes. Argenta looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You're telling me you don't want stronger Pokemon?" her sister shook her head.

"Some people may like their Pokemon to be strong... without even doing any work..." She said looking down at the dark type. "I don't... I don't want Umbreon to become stronger without my help"

"Same old Little Liss" Argenta said, then looked to Brain. "Nice to see you again, ever want a battle just say." the boy nodded to her, Argenta then turned to Scizor and put her old hat- Alissa's hat - on his head. "Well I'll be off now" Alissa then looked up to her, she had forgotten about her hat and even if she knew where it was, she wouldn't want it back.

"You were going already?" She wondered.

"Yeah, got to go" Argenta then quickly looked back, giving a guilty smile as she struck something from her pocket. "Take this" She said throwing a Pokeball to her sister. "Until we meet again" she said.

The trio had walked on a bit, most of the time Jenna was looking at Alissa like she was crazy.

"Oh come on Shorty!" She spat out. "What did she give you?" Brian also looked to Alissa.

"Yeah, come on, open it! I want to know too." Brian added

Alissa mumbled something to herself.

"Please!" Jenna begged.

"Just show us! You're going to have to open it soon anyway." Brain added, but Alissa just shook her head.

"But why not?!" Jenna asked and Alissa just mumbled a reply. Jenna gave a look that said 'That's it!' and she grabbed one of the handles of Alissa's backpack, pulled her back and pulled out the Pokeball. Pressing the button Jenna gave a winning look at the flash of light came soon followed by a Pokemons voice.

"Woah you got an Absol" Brian said joyfully. It was a male Absol and had a collar around its neck that had a strange stone on. The Absol looked around a bit, then sniffed.

"OMG he's SOOOO CUTE!" Jenna squealed, sounding really girly. "Why do you always get the cute Pokemon?...well not Ziggy anyway he's way cuter than all of your Pokemon but still." Jenna continued to blabber on about cute Pokemon, closing her eyes as she did try to think of more, Brian was taking out his Pokedex and getting Absols data in it.

"Absol- The Disaster Pokemon: It senses coming disasters and appears before people only to warn them of impending danger"

"Cool." Brian mumbled as he began to look at all the data that came with it. A high pitched squeak got Brian and Jenna's attention back to Absol. They saw it glaring darkly at Alissa while growling at her. The sound the girl made scared Ziggy and as a way of protecting himself, he used Thunder which hits Brian.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Q1: What are you''re new year resolutions?

Q2: Are you guys tired of Alissa episodes?

Q3: What are you're new year resolutions?

Q4: How do you guys feel about Unova Pokemon being in this fic?

Q5: Do you like the pace of the fic?


	7. Smergle vs Dunsparce

_**Chapter 5 - Dunsparce vs. Smergle! A Broken Bond Between Friends!**_

* * *

The three continued walking alongside the dirt path road to Jubilife City.

"If this was a fanfiction people would want us to hurry up and arrive in Jubilife City." Jenna said.

"Well, if it was a fanfiction, people should learn to wait, in' real life there would be huge gaps between cities and towns." Brian said.

Brian all of a sudden stops walking.

"I got an idea, how about we train?" Brian asked.

Jenna's light skinned face turns red. "How about we talk about me." Jenna suggested.

Brian sweatdroped and shrugged his scrawny little shoulders.

"Jenna, it isn't always about you." Alissa said.

"Yes it is, right Zigzagoon." Jenna said. Jenna looks at her partner Pokemon who was in her purse sleeping.

"Ziggy must be hungry." Jenna assumed.

Alissa and Brian look at each other, sweatdropping.

"That makes no sense." Alissa said.

"Of course is does." Jenna said.

"No it's doesn't." Brian replied.

Jenna wanted to go off on them, but she resists the urge, so instead of cussing them out or even yelling at them, she thought of a plan B. "How about I cook you guys breakfast."

Brian and Alissa look at each other. "Breakfist!"

"Yes, I'm an excellent cook." Jenna

"I bet she's going to try and poison us" Alissa mumbled to Brian.

"No I'm not." Jenna said, trying to fend for herself.

"Okay..." Brian said a bit nervous.

One hour later, Jenna slaved over a hot stove and over cooking breakfast for her friends and food for the Pokemon. Jenna cooked pancakes, sagues, eggs, waffles and orange juice. While she fixed the Pokemon normal food. Brian grabbed a table out of his purse and they quietly sat down at the table eating their food, while they let their Pokemon out of their Pokeballs to play and eat.

"This is quite good." Brian said.

Alissa looked at the food she hadn't eaten. "... Is there meat in this?"

"Only in the sausages." Jenna said. Alissa mumbled to herself and finished eating only leaveing the sausages.

"You're a big fat Grumpig." Jenna commented.

"How can you eat all that?" Jenna asked. Alissa mumbled her reply, still not eating the meat.

"You're never going to get a boyfriend eating all that food." Jenna said.

Jenna begins laughing.

"And when you grow up, you're going to have use a scooter to get where you have to go." Jenna said.

"Not like I even ate that much" Alissa mumbled.

"Oh and what you're wearing, it's so ugly." Jenna said

Jenna begins to laugh.

"Jenna, I've had enough of you." Brian said, sticking up for the girl.

"And what are you going to do? Nothing." Jenna said.

Jenna gets up slaps both Alissa and Brian across the face.

"I'm the leader of this group and you do what I say!" Jenna ordered

"My cousin Max Shrieman, who is the champion of the Johto/Kanto region has told me time after time to be a leader."

"Yeah but you can only be a leader if you have people willing to follow you" Brian said

"I can make up stuff about the two of you if you don't do what I say." Jenna said.

"You always mean to me anyway" Alissa said. "And I still don't do what you say"

Jenna grabs her cup of orange juice and pours it on Alissa's hair. Alissa just looked up to her blankly.

"That was a little uncalled for" She mumbled.

"Was this uncalled for." Jenna said. Jenna grabs Brian by the shirt and kisses him. She then pulls back. Alissa looked away, not wanting to look at them.

"Now let's clean up." Jenna said. Jenna, Brian and Alissa got up out their chairs.

"Yes ma'am" Alissa and Brian both said.

"But first I think I may need to clean my mouth out" Brian joked'

Jenna grabs a rock from the ground and throws it at Brian. Brian suddenly falls onto the ground.

"My bad that was an accident." Jenna said, as she began laughing.

"Not funny" The boy mumbled, as he slowly tried to get back up.

As Jenna got turned around and walks over to Alissa's ears. "I know you have a thing for each other..." Alissa looked down having a bit of a blush on her face.

"Now you too clean all this up, me and Ziggy are going to go get some water down by the lake." Jenna ordered.

Zigzagoon was still eating its food, quietly chomping on its food.

"I SAID COME WITH ME ZIGZAGOON!" Jenna ordered.

"Zig!" Zigzagoon cried.

Zigzagoon quickly eats up its food and runs towards it's trainer.

"Why are we traveling with her?" Alissa asked.

"She's a good cook." Brian replied.

* * *

As Jenna left the campsite, she continued walking throughout the forest.

"Ziggy, people doesn't get me. I know I'm usually mean to everyone but my boyfriend just broke up with me. I need the attention you know?" Jenna said.

"Zig!" Zigzagoon cried.

As Jenna continued walking she saw a Dunsparce on the ground all beaten up with bruises all over its body.

"Oh my god." Jenna said.

"Zig!" Zigzagoon cried.

Jenna and Zigzagoon quickly ran up to the injured Pokemon.

"You're really hurt." Jenna said.

Jenna dug into her purse and pulled out a Potion and a revive. Jenna sprayed the potion on the injured Pokemon.

Jenna opens up the reive and pours the powder into her hand. She rubs the powder all over the Dunsparce.

Zigzagoon looks at Jenna as she helped the injured Pokemon. Jenna maybe mean at times but she truly loves caring for people and Pokemon.

The Dunspace slowly opened its eyes up.

"Zigzagoon, I saved the day." Jenna said.

"Zig!" Zigzagoon said as it was jumped up and down happy that the trainer helped another Pokemon.

"Dun!" Dunsparce cried.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jenna asked.

"Dun! Dun!" Dunsparce cried.. Dunsparce gets up and begins to flap its tiny little wings, as flies into the air.

'''You're back to normal." Jenna said.

Dunsparce nods its head yes while it flies around in a circle.

"You're happy again." Jenna said.

"Dun!" Dunsparce happily said.

"Zag!" Zigzagoon cried. Zigzagoon jumped into the air.

"I love seeing Pokemon happy!" Jenna said.

"Goon!" Zigzagoon said.

"Dun! Dun!" Dunsparce cried.

The bushes begin to make a rustling noise. Jenna, Dunsparce and Ziggy turned their heads to the right and saw the bush moving around.

"I'm scared." Jenna said.

A Smergle jumps out the bushes holding its tail and lands on the ground.

"Smer! Smer! Smergle!" Jenna said.

"Gag!" Zigzagoon said in shock.

"It's a Smergle!" Jenna said.

"Smer! Smer!" Smergle cried.

"Dunspace!" Dunsparce cried, Dunsparce happy behavior quickly changed into anger when he saw Smergle.

"Do you know this Smergle?" Jenna asked.

Dunsparce nods its head yes.

Jenna looked left and right to see if anyone was around Jenna then closes her eyes. In her mind she saw Smergle pushing Dunsparce for out of a tree and eating a berry. "So you Dunsparce use to be friends." Jenna said in her mind. Jenna opens her eyes back up.

Dunsparce and Smergle were looking at each other with a deathly glint in both their eyes. Jenna gave a worried look having a feeling that a battle would break out, she hated battles, she didn't want to get dirty but she also didn't know who would make the first move or what it would be.

"If you're going to battle do it away from me" She said, yet again thinking more of herself than what the two Pokemon could do to each other, but she gave in she knew she had to battle and there was no other choice.

"Dunsparce, let's do this!" Jenna said with confidence.

"Zig!" Zigzagoon cried. Zigzagoon jumped up and down happy that her trainer's attitude changed.

Jenna closes her eyes to read Dunsparces and Smergles head to see what moves do they know.

"Dunsparce, use Rollout." Jenna ordered.

"Dun! Dun!" Dunsparce cried.

Dunsparce curls into a ball and rolls with incredible speed on the ground.

"Smergle!" Smergle cried. Smuggle uses its tail, sketching the attack. Smuggle also crawls up into a ball and spend with incredible speed.

The two Pokemon hit each other causing a great ball of dust.

"Is this what it feels like to have a Pokemon battle? The blood rushing to your head, your heart pumping? Is this why people like Pokemon battle?" Jenna thought.

"Now, Dunsparce use Ice Beam!" Jenna ordered.

Dunsparce unrolls itself. "Dun!" Dunsparce cried. Dunsparce opens up its mouth and fires a light blue beam of ice, as it flies into the air it hits Smergle, who was still rolled up in the ball, causing Smergle to get frozen in a ball of ice.

"Finish it off with Thunderbolt." Jenna ordered.

"Dun! Dun!" Dunsparce cried.

The Dunsparce's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and aims at Smergle. Smuggle is hit with the electricity and is sent flying off into the sky.

"Dun! Dun!" Dunsparce cheered with joy.

"Zag!" Zigzagoon cried.

Dunsparce flies into the air with its little wings, but flapping them elegantly. Dunsparce flew even higher and began flying around in a circle.

"Thanks Dunsparce, but we have to go now"

"Dun! Dun!" Dunsparce said.

"Come on Ziggy." Jenna said.

"Zag!" Zigzagoon cried.

As Jenna began walking she saw Alissa and Brian walking.

"Where have you been?" Alissa asked.

"Minding my own business." Jenna replied.

Jenna pushes the both of them causing them to fall, she then looks up into the sky. "I had a Pokemon battle today and I had fun. I didn't get dirty or hurt... I want to catch more Pokemon... and I think I know what my goal is." Jenna thought to herself.

* * *

Q1 –Should Jenna have caught Smergle?

Q2 – Were there any grammar mistakes?

Q3 – What do you think her goal is?

Q4 – Any suggestions?


	8. Pokemon Contest! Pichu Appears!

**This chapter was brought to you by BeathnyBloop.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Pokemon Contest! Pichu Appears!**

* * *

The trio had finally arrived in Jubilife City, so the trio walked by the contest hall and all looked up at it.

"I bet Julie and Lyra are there" Jenna said, wanting to see her friends. "I do hope one of them wins!"

"Not Lyra." Alissa mumbled to herself, only to get slapped over the back of the head by Jenna.

"Don't say stuff like that stupid!" She commanded.

"You should talk." Brian said rolling his eyes he then looked to Alissa. "You should enter you know." Brian suggested. Alissa looked down once more.

"I really don't want to." Alissa said. Brian gave her a look that said that he knew what was wrong.

"I don't think Lyra can say stuff like that to you while on stage, she might get disqualified." Brian said.

"I know." Alissa mumbled.

"Oh like Lyra would get disqualified, she's too good!" Jenna said, crossing her arms

"Why thank you!" Lyra said.

They all looked back to see said girl with a smile, which faded when she saw Alissa. "Well if it isn't shorty! You better not, even if you'd be out at the end of round one."

Alissa looked down. "DAWWW! Is the baby going to cry again." Lyra mocked.

"Lay off her Lyra." Brian said, but he only received a glare from both Jenna and Lyra.

"Brian." Jenna said. "We've been through this, you can't tell me nor my friends what to do, why? Because this is my story and shorty over there should be getting less attention and all the attention she is getting should be mine" Jena said, shrugging her shoulders.

She then looked to Lyra. "I say we go shopping to prep you for beating all the idiots!" The two girls skipped off to the shops. The doors to the contest hall opened catching the attention of the pair, they looked to the door to see Juile run out followed by a boy wearing black jeans, white shirt, black jacket, and black & red shoes. He had brown spiky hair and was little muscular but not much.

"Hey Julie!" Brian yelled as he waved to her, Julie and the boy ran over to them.

"Hay" Julie said getting a small wave from Alissa. "Hi Alissa" she then stepped to the side. "This is Jon, we met a little after I left you guys and we've been travelling together... where's Jenna?"

"With her equally big headed friend Lyra" Brian said

"Oh ok" Julie said then looked to Alissa. "Me and Jon just signed up for the contest and I exspect to see you there too!" she said with a smile.

"You will" Alissa said as she began to twiddle with her fingers. "But we aint gonna be compeating with each other" Julie gave her a sad luck.

"But we said we would!" Alissa then mumbled a response.

"Don't take it personally, she's had to put up with a lot lately" Brian said. "Lyra and Jenna won't stop picking on her, her sister's given her a Pokemon that wants to murder her and above all there the Pikachu problem"

"Pikachu problem?" Jon asked, Julie then looked to him.

"She has a Pikachu who doesn't listen to a word she says and-" Julie was cut off by Pikachu jumping out of his Pokeball. "Yeah...that."

"Pikachu" Alissa mumbled annoyed, took out his Pokeball and took him back in.

"Well if you made a promise you should keep it" Jon said, Alissa continued to fiddle with her fingers, not looking up.

"I know" She murmured. "But... erm..."

"Pika!" Pikachu said popping out again and jumped on the girls bag, it took out another Pokeball and opened it, Absol appeared out of nowhere, already looking at the girl with a deathly look, Alissa's eyes widened in awe.

"SORRY GOTTA GO!" she cried, dropping her suitcase and ran away, Pikachu holding onto her arm for dear life. The remaining three looked back to Absol, he was sitting on his cigarette, a cute look on his face as he wagged his tail.

"Is she scared of everything?" Jon asked, Brian closed his eyes and snorted.

"No, not everything... Just most things".

* * *

"LADYES AND GENTALMEN!" Marian announced. "Welcome to The Jubilife Contest! We have many competitors today but before we get into that meet the judges! Mr Contesta, Mr Sukizo and Nurse Joy!" The crowd roared with enjoyment as the three judges nodded.

"Great to be here" Contesta said.

"Remarkable" Sukizo added.

"When is it not?" Joy added with a little giggle, making the crowed cheer again.

"Now" Marian began. "I know most of you know how this works but for any newcomers I'll just say how it works. In the first round, Coordinators have their Pokémon performing their moves in order to showcase their beauty and talent. The appeals are awarded points by the judges. The Coordinators with the highest scores proceed to the next round. Only six Coordinators will make it onto the second round The second cycle is the Battle Round, in which two Coordinators compete in a Pokémon battle while continuing to show off their Pokémon's beauty and skill. Each battle lasts five minutes and the object of the struggle is to decrease the opponent's points. Coordinators lose points when their Pokémon are hit by an attack, when their Pokémon's attack fails, or when the opponent's Pokémon performs a particularly beautiful move or when the opponent's Pokémon uses their Pokémon's attack to its own advantage. A battle can also end when one of the Pokémon is unable to battle. In this case, the Coordinator with the remaining Pokémon is declared the winner." The crowd cheered again, sitting in the back where Jenna and Brian, the boy had picked up Alissa's bag when she ran off but didn't run after her this time, she didn't really act like she wanted to talk and if she did she had Pikachu with her.

"Today we have 20 Coordinators! And the first one to indicate what she can do is LYRA!" Marian said and walked off. Lyra walked in, she had a silk, ivory dress that stopped at her knees, it didn't have sleeves but did have a silver bow where the straps would have been, her hair was held back with a silver ribbon and she had a pair of silver and ivory sandles on.

"YEAH LYRA!" Jenna yelled, almost deafening Brian. Lyra he led a Pokeball in the air and after a second pressed the button.

The ball opened and stars flew out along with Staraptor, who flew up and used Whirlwind blowing all the stars into the ground. Staraptor then used Endeavor, a few blue petals flew up with the birds wings, he then used Whirlwind again which forced them to swirl around. The stunt ended with Agility.

The crowd exploded with amazement as it, Marian looked to the judges with a smile.

"What do you think about that?"

"Truly amazing" Contesta said.

"Remarkable" Sukizo added.

"Staraptor blew me away with that air performance" Joy said with a smile.

"Thank you Lyra" Marian said, Lyra smiled sweetly at the judges as Staraptor landed on her shoulder.

"THAT WAS AMAZING LYRA!" Jenna yelled Jenna yelled from where she was now standing, Brain gave her a blank look as he rubbed his ear.

"You do know she can't hear you" He said only to get shocked by Ziggy.

* * *

Alissa was laying in a bed of flowers with Pikachu, for the first time in a long time she felt relaxed just looking up at the sky, like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Pi!" She looked left at Pikachu who was fast asleep.

"Wha?" she questioned to herself.

"Pi! Pi!" She sat up and looked around. "PI!" A Pichu then came out of nowhere making the girl jump, it sniffed her for a second then looked at her left arm seeing the shiny, black bracelet on it. "Pi, pi, pi!" it said then shocked the girl, forced the bracelet off her arm and ran away with it in its mouth.

"NO!" Alissa yelled as she stood up and was about to go after him but tripped over Pikachu waking him up.

"PIKA!" He yelled and used Thundershock on the young woman who just snorted.

"Pichu's got my Mega Ring! Get off ya fluffy tushie and help me get it back" she said as she got up and ran after him, Pikachu stayed there for a second, letting that information snick in. He remembered just how important that 'ring' really was and then ran after her.

* * *

"NEXT WE HAVE JON!" Marian yelled making the crowd go crazy for the newbie.

Jon ran onto the stage quickly throwing a Pokeball sending out Glaceon and a couple of bubbles Jon took a packet of Jelly Babys and threw them into the bubbles. Jon had a green suit on with a red bow tie and a fez, he smiled to the ice type as she froze the bubbles, producing a rainbow effect in them. She then used Blizzard in the air shattering the ice bubbles and making it snow.

"Extraordinary" Marian yelled as it snowed.

"Truly amazing" Contesta said.

"Remarkable" Sukizo added.

"I do think it's a shame that we can't enjoy all the Jelly Babys" Joy said "But using Glaceons ice abilities with the bubbles wow lovely"

Jon smiled to himself and looked to his ice type who smiled back to him, they then both went back stage.

Brian was watching with a 'What the heck' look on his face.

"How is that possible?" he mumbled "The sweets would have fallen out of the bubbles and the ice would have smashed on the ground the second they froze" He mumbled.

"Huh?" Jenna said looking up from her nails. "Did something happen?"

* * *

"PICHU!" Alissa yelled tripping over yet another trap the baby set for her, this time landing face first into a puddle of mud. Pikachu came running but didn't stop to check if the girl was ok, he just jumped over her and kept functioning.

The girl mumbled something to herself as she got up, spat some mud out her mouth and began to work again but the first step she took made her case again this time landing on her rear.

"Why me" she said forcing herself up again this time slowly walking out of the pool. When she finally got out she looked at herself and rubbed a bit of the mud off her face.

"Icky" she muttered to herself. "Lucky I've got more clothes in my bag" She then shook her head and started moving again but only a dew seconds later fell into yet another trap, this time splashing into a hidden pool of water.

"Why do Pokemon hate me" she questioned, getting out of the water. "At least the muds gone" she mumbled before she ran off again.

* * *

"AND THE LAST PERSON FOR ROUND ONE WE HAVE JULIE!" Marian yelled, this time Brian joined in with the cheering.

Julie ran out, they had matching hats that resembled the one Alissa did have but in pink, Julie was getting into a bright pink blazer with a matching knee high skirt, a white shirt and shower shoes. She used the light of the Pokeball like a magic trick by holding the egg out of sight as she opened it, Riolu appeared in a flash of light accompanied by a few hearts. This made the crowd explode with cheers as they had not been expecting it. Riolu continued to use Force Palm on the hearts but moved as if he was a dancer with grace. Each time a heart was hit it bust into smaller hearts and stars, he then proceeded to use Counter on the last heart, hitting it up. The heart flew up high in the air before exploding. In another flash of light Riolu was gone.

"Truly amazing" Contesta said.

"Remarkable" Sukizo added.

"That was magical Julie" Joy said. "How you used the light of the Pokeball to your advantage, and it was so pretty!" Julie bowed then flashed off.

"Was that proformance real?" Marian said. "Or was it a fantasy? Find out when we return"

Jenna began to look around the room.

"What happened to Shorty?" She asked as Brain got out of his chair, he looked at her with a 'really?' look.

"It took you this long to realize she was gone?" Brian said. Jenna nodded. "Wow, and you call us stupid"

* * *

Alissa had been able to catch up with the devil that was a Pichu. Her and Pikachu ran close behind the baby Pokemon.

"Come on Pikachu! We almost got 'it." Alissa said, Pikachu gave a nod and began aiming Thunder bolts at the smaller Pokemon, he knew quite well it wouldn't really affect him but it might slow him down.

"What's that?" Alissa said and stopped running, Pikachu was slow to react and ended up stopping in a dark cave, but he quickly turned and went back out. Alissa slowly walked to the cave, mumbled something to herself as she was about to walk in, but squeaked and stepped back as a flock of Zoobat flew out of the cave.

"Ok... maybe this isn't gonna be as easy as planned".

* * *

"Where are we going?" Brian asked as he was being dragged by Jenna, he was very happy that Alissa had Pikachu with her because if he had been stuck with both Jenna and Pikachu... Well lets just say that it wouldn't be the best.

"We are going to congratulate Lyra on making it to the second round!" Jenna said, this made Brian roll his eyes, he knew by now that the only thing this girl really cared about being herself and her 'good' friends.

"LYRA!" Jenna yelled when her friend came into sight. "You look SO GOOD" Lyra smiled.

"As do you! But when do we don't look good?" The two girls both giggled. "But erm... Brian, you're cramping her style" The boy just gave a huff.

"Yeah whatever, can I go now?" The boy complained, Jenna just lets go of his arm.

"Fine you ugly troll go! Go find Shorty for all I care" Jenna then gave a evil smirk. "Who knows, she might be missing you right now" Jenna said. Brian ignored her just walked away from the girls and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Brian!" Brian looked right to see Julie and Jon run out of the building.

"HAY! You two were great!" He said as they ran up to him, they both then thanked him. "By the way" Brian said looking at Jon. "The fez and bow tie remind me of something, I can't quite put my finger on what" Jon just laughed.

"Fantastic" he said. Juile giggled, knowing what he was doing, she then looked back at Brian seeing he still had Alissa's bag.

"She hasn't come back yet?" She question.

"No, she's been gone a while, I had expected her to come back by now" Brian mumbled, as he put a tighter grip on the bag. "But I know she'll come back" Julie then had an idea, she opened the pink backpack and began looking through it.

"What are you doing!" Brian yelled, shocked. Julie then took out a Pokeball and opened it.

"Muffin?" Brian questioned, Julie nodded.

"Last time I checked Umbreon and Alissa had the strongest bond of all her Pokemon, if anyone can find her, it's him!" Brian nodded understanding.

"Oh yeah!" Jon said. "I bet this little guy can get her back in no time" Umberon smiled, understanding what they were saying and ran off.

* * *

"I have an idea!" Alissa said, making Pikachu jump, he then looked up to her. "I might just have..." Alissa began, digging into one of her pouches. "AH HA!" She yelled pulling out a small Pokeball, she then pushed the button to make it normal sized.

"Hope this works" She mumbled then threw it into the cave, a flash of light was made and the ball closed, from the outside of the cave she could see the red light. A few minutes after the light goes off.

"YES!" The girl cheered as both she and Pikachu jumped in the air.

"Now we just gotta bring the ball back... Oh" Alissa looked down and Pikachu just shook his head.

"Pika, pi"

* * *

"WELCOME BACK TO THE JUBILIFE CONTEST!" The everyone cheered. "We are now up to the battle round! And we will find out who the six lucky trainers get to battle, if you would look up at the screen!" Photo's of the six Coordinators came on the screen. "Julie!, Brad!, Conner!, Lyra!, Molly! And Jon!" Brad is a ginger boy with blue eyes and a Miltank's lick hairstyle, Conner had a blue baseball cap on, it made his dark brown hair look messy and finally Molly has long curly hair that had shades of black and brown in, her skin was a dark shade.

"The battles will now be randomly selected... Round one is Lyra VS Julie! Then Molly VS Conner and then Jon VS Brad! The winners of each battle will determine who moves on to the next round!"

"How long is this going to take?" Brian asked, Jenna took out her phone.

"Well each round last 5 minutes... You do the math" The boy just huffed and dropped down in his chair.

* * *

"Pi! Pika pikachu pi!" Alissa was looking at Pikachu and nodding.

"Yeah... Yeah ok...I have no idea what you're trying to tell me" Pikachu looked at her blankly.

"UMBREON!" The two looked up to see Muffin running through the flowers, Pikachu and Alissa then looked back to each other wide eyed.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Pikachu nodded then ran up to Muffin they communicated to each other for a second then the dark tip nodded and ran into the cave.

A few minutes passed but Umbreon did soon come out the Pokeball balanced on his nose and the Mega Ring in his mouth.

"YAY!" Alissa ran over to the dark type and hugged him, she then took the ring back and placed it back on her left arm, she then took the Pokeball and they all smiled to each other.

"Now... How do we get back?"

* * *

"Welcome back to the Jubilife Contest, everyone. We're here in the middle of the battle between Lyra and Jon." Marina announced.

Lyra had more points than Jon as Jon's only had a little left. Jon's Dragonair had bruises, scratches and scars all over its body. Dragonair's condition was so bad that it was breathing heavy.

'"Staraptor, finish it off with Wing Attack." Lyra ordered.

"Star!" Staraptor cried.

Staraptor wings glowed white and began to spin around in a loop. With only 30 seconds on the clock left the battle was nearly over.

Staraptor slaps Dragonite in the face twice with both its wings. Jon's points went down.

"AND LYRA WINS!" Marian yelled. The crowd applauded.

Three minutes later Marian gave her a box with the ribbon in it.

* * *

Brain and Jenna walked out of the building.

"Finally!" Brian said then mumbled something about wanting to do some real battling. Jenna looked back at him with a tiny smirk.

"Why don't you battle me?" Jenna asked.

The boy then snorted and started laughing.

"You fight!" He then calmed down a bit. "Good joke Jenna" Brian said.

She glared at him and looked at the pink backpack he was carrying.

"You know, carrying that bag makes you seem gay" She smirked as he stopped walking, he was quite shocked.

"Shut up" He snapped.

"HAY GUYS!" They both looked up to see Alissa running up to them, drenched and holding a Pokeball, behind her was Muffin and Pikachu.

"Oh you have my bag" Alissa said when she saw the pink backpack.

"Yeah and you have a Pokeball" Jenna blurted out. "How is that possible when they were all here with Big Head" Alissa gave a guilty grin.

"Well I always throw an extra one in my pocket...'you know... Just in case" She then smiled.

"Speaking of which... I caught a Pokemon"

"Really! What you get?, What you get? COME ON SHORTY TELL ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Jenna yelled but ended up carrying the ball out of their other hand and opening it for her. In a flash of light Pichu appeared.

"OH MY GOD!" Jenna yelled as she hugged the small Pokemon. "PLEAS, PLEAS, PLEAS LET ME HAVE HIM!" Alissa smirked.

"I know I'll regret this... But yeah take him" Alissa said. Jenna then ran ahead spinning the baby Pokemon in the air.

"You... Let her have him... After all the stuff she said to you?" Brian asked, looking at her as if she was crazy. Alissa just gave an evil look as she scratched her nose.

"Let's just say Karma's gonna get her" Alissa mumbled darkly. "That Pichu is the devil"

_To Be Continued_

* * *

Q1: What did you think of the chapter?

Q2: Mad or Happy Lyra won?

Q3: What did you think of the Pichu?

Q4: Jenna has a new Pokemon? What do you think will happen with Jennas Pichu?

Q5: Where there alot of mistaes?


	9. Upcoming Events

"_These upcoming events are crazy." Jenna announced._

Brian puts his hands on Jenna's shoulder. Jenna looks back at him. Alissa also put her hand on his shoulder and she looks back as well.

Brian, Alissa and Jenna jump into the air.

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR.

* * *

Brian and Roark are in the Orbergh City gym. Brian has out his Poliwrath and Roark has out his Onix.

"You're no match for my Onix!" Roark said, as he was quite confident.

"Now, Poliwrath, use Water Gun." Brian ordered.

Poliwrath jumps high into the air and release a stream of water from its swirls.

Roark nods his head yes. "And unless you come up with something new, every move you make is very predictable." Roark said. "Now, Geodude, evolve." Roark commanded.

"Geodude!" Geodude cried. Geodudes body glows white and it begins to morph into Graveler.

* * *

Aras has his hand on his hip and in front of him is his Roselia.

"Roselia!" Roselia cried.

Roselia jumps high into the air.

* * *

Alissa is sitting down on a rock watching Brian and Jenna battle. She turns her head and sees a Meowstic who has stolen food from her backpack.

"Huh?" Alissa said.

Meowstic, Pichu, Pikachu and Zigzagoon are on the ground jumping up and down.

* * *

Aria sees a Banette in the sky Mega Evolving.

Banette screams

* * *

Professor Oak puts Shaymin on a table.

Jenna pets Shaymin but Shaymin bites Jenna's arm.

* * *

The group and Cheryl see a group a Butterfree flying in the sky.

* * *

"NOW FOR THE REAL BADASS EVENTS"

* * *

Dragonite is in the sky.

"Mega Evolve Dragonite!" Lance said.

Dragonite claws grow larger and horns grow out of its back.

* * *

Rotom is in the Old Chateau.

"I'm going to get revenge on all those humans for what they did to me." Rotom said.

Rotom enters the bodies of Zac, Lilly, Julie, Jon and Lyra possessing them.

"If you don't leave this Chateau then I'm going to have to force you to leave." Rotom said.

Rotom releases dark spirits and they enter the bodies of Jenna, Brian, Alissa, Jon, Julie, Lyra, Michelle, Zac, Aras, Aria, Lilly, Dakota, Ellie, Looker and Candy.

"I can't believe a Pokemon would do this to a human…" Lilly said.

Rotom begins laughing the windows in the house begin to crack.

Jenna, Brian, Alissa, Jon, Julie, Lyra, Michelle, Zac, Aras, Aria, Lilly, Dakota, Ellie, Looker and Candy all duck down outside.

"Why would a Pokemon do this?" Looker asked

* * *

Everyone is at the Pokemon Tournament in Halloweenwitch Town.

Candice and Volkner are both in the battlefield.

"Let's have a friendly battle." Volkner said.

"Let's have a friendly battle." Candice agreed.

"**Abomasnow**, use Ice Beam." Candice ordered.

Ambomasnow jumps into the air and opens its mouth releasing a ball of ice.

"Now, Luxray use Iron Tail." Volkner ordered.

Luxray jumps into the air and does a somersault a it's tail glows white.

"Oh no." Volkner said, worried about his Pokemon.

Gardenia and Jenna are sitting on a bench In a park.

"Sister, I want to battle you." Gardenia said.

"Okay!" Jenna replied.

What are your thoughts?

* * *

Q1: Will Brian defeat Roark?

Q2:Who is this Aras guy?

Q3: Why Is Meowstic stealing food?

Q4l What is Aria's connection to the Banette and why Is it screaming?

Q5: What do you think of Professor Oak being in Sinnoh?

Q6:What Is the Girl with the Chansey doing in Eterna Forest? Is Team Galatic up to something with Butterfree?

Q7:Why is Lance and Dragonite doing in Sinnoh?

Q8: What is going on with Rotom and why are all the Main Characters and Rivals there?

Q9: Who will win Volkner or Candice?

Q10: Which Upcoming event seems interesting?


	10. Find the Clowns and Get the Cupons!

_Written by I'machair5050 and BeathnyBloop_

* * *

_Chapter 9 - Find the Clowns and Get the Coupons!_

* * *

After the Pokemon contest was over the trio decide to go to the Pokemon Center to heal up their Pokemon. As they did so, Brian went up to the counter.

"Hello. Apparently, I have a package waiting for me".

"What is your name?"

"Brian Jones." He replied, showing the nurse his trainer card.

"Ah yes. We have indeed received a package for you". The nurse replied, disappearing under the counter and reappearing with a small package.

"Sweet. Thanks!" Brian replied.

He eagerly began to unwrap it, wondering what was inside.

Eventually, he peeled back the wrapping to reveal a brand new Sinnoh League badge case.

"Oh very nice." he said to himself.

However, as he opened it up, something small and white dropped out.

Curious, Brian picked it up.

It was a Razor Claw. On it was attached a note. It said:

Dear Brian,

_I hope you receive this package in good health and spirits. Sorry I was unable to give this to you when you first left for Sinnoh, I completely forgot about it. But anyway, I you are reading this, then it signifies that you managed to get the package I sent. Anyway, good luck on the rest of your journey._

Lance.

"Guess I had better let Lance know I received the package."

Brian pulled out his Pokegear and selected the number of Lance.

He was greeted by the sound of rushing air.

"HELLO?" Lance asked, trying to make himself heard over the sound.

"Hi Lance, Brian here."

"OH HI BRIAN! HOW ARE THINGS?"

"Fine thanks. Just calling to say thanks for sending me my package".

"THAT'S OKAY! HEY, WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?"

"Well, right now, I'm calling you from the Jubilife City Pokemon Center."

"WELL, I CAN JUST ABOUT SEE MOUNT CORONET ON THE HORIZON, SO HOW ABOUT I MEET UP WITH YOU IN A MOMENT?" Lance yelled.

"Sure. I like the sound of that."

"OKAY! SEE YOU IN A FEW MINUTES!"

Brian closes the top of his Pokegear.

"So what was that about?" Alissa asked.

"Well, Lance will be stopping by in a minute." Brian revealed.

"Wait, Lance? Your mentor?" Alissa asked.

"The very same?" Alissa asked in shock.

"Is he cute?" Jenna asked, getting a weird look from Brian.

"How the hell should I know." He said. "And I don't think he'd go out with you anyway."

"Well why not?" Jenna asked.

"Because he's way older than you" Brian revealed.

"Well... yeah but we are way older than Alissa, yet we still travel with her." Jenna said. Alissa looked at her blankly.

"I'm 15" She said, Brian and Jenna both looked at her like she was crazy.

"... How? How the hell?" Jenna said. "No way you got to be what? 12?" Jenna continued, she was still in shock. Alissa shook her head.

"No... I'm 15" Alissa pointed out. "And even if I was 12, dating and travelling together are two different things."

* * *

"Anyway..." Brian began. "Lance will be here soon."

About half an hour had passed before the doors opened, Brian looked to the door to see Lance walk in, but he went straight to Joy and gave her his pokeballs. Lance then looked to Brian and smiled.

"Hello again Brian." He said walking over to him.

"Hi Lance." Brian said then he stepped to the side. "This is Jenna and Alissa my new friends, we travel together." Brian said with a smile, Alissa gave a small wave and mumbled a hello, Jenna smiled warmly at him.

"Hello Lance." She said trying to sound sweet, Lance smiled back to the girls and waved.

"Hello lady's" He said.

Jenna grabs Lance's right arm and kneels down on her left knee.

"I know we just met, but I feel like destiny has struck us." Jenna said in a flirtaous tone.

"We can leave the Sinnoh Region and go get married in another region like Kalos, I hear there's a good deal of romance going on there." Jenna said.

Alissa's PIkachu pops out of its Pokeball.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, shrugging his little arms.

Pikachu grabs Jenna's left ear. Jenna then fell to the floor.

"Well..." Lance began. "It's a nice offer Jenna but I can't take it." He then whispered to Brian. "Is she crazy?" Brian nodded.

"Yeah" he said. "I still wonder why I put up with her"

"HAY!" Jenna yelled before getting shocked by Pikachu. Lance then looked to Alissa.

"What about her?" He asked pointing to Alissa.

"She can be a bit quiet at times" Brian replied. "But she's very kind" Alissa knew they were talking about her, but she had her focus on Pikachu at this point in time.

"Well I got something to tell you." Lance said getting everyones attention. "How would you all like to join me in the Traner School for a day!?" They all looked at him blankly.

"I'll go!" Jenna said. "But just to give you time to learn your true feeling for me!" She finished only to be shocked by Pikachu yet again. "GET CONTROLL OF THAT MONSTER!" Jenna yelled to Alissa, who just mumbled.

"Well how about it Brian?" Lance asked. "I already know your strong, but if you come we can talk and you can tell me what you've done so far in Sinnoh" Brian nodded with a smile.

"I'd like that." He admitted, they both then looked back to Alissa. "Come on Liss, it might help you out with that...em...problem your having." Brian said referring to Absol, Alissa looked up, looked at them for a second then slowly nodded.

"Then it's settled" Lance said with a chuckle. "But how about I get you kids some lunch first?" Jenna then sprang up with joy.

"Oh, I knew you'd come around!" She said full of joy. "Our first date! Just you, me and the food!" She was about to go on about how romantic it would be but was stopped by Pikachu's Thunderbolt yet again.

"Hay it must be my lucky day" Brian mumbled. "Pikachu hasn't shocked me... Now that I think about it I wasn't shocked at the con-" He was cut off by Pikachu shocking him, followed by Zigzagoon doing the same thing. Alissa giggled and Lance just gave an expression of worry and depression.

"I see you must run things around here then" He joked.

* * *

After lunch the group headed over to the school, while there Brian was telling Lance of his journey so far, Alissa had been bored to sleep and Jenna wouldn't stop looking at Lance. The door to the building opened and a boy walked in, wearing a gold short-sleeve dress shirt under a red and gold striped cloak from his neck to his waist, white dress pants, and red shoes. He had blond hair with lighter skin almost more whiter hen now. He was about 4'9 but still looked taller than Alissa but not by much. (She had lost a bit of weight when her sister took her hat)

He looked left and right before walking in, but then spotted Lance and walked over to him.

"Are you Lance? **The** Lance Master Dragon-type Trainer? From the Kanto Elite Four?" He questioned. Lance smiled sheepishly.

"Yes I am, are you a fan? I do wish I could talk to you but I'm a bit fussy with my apprentice right now. Maybe if I'm done I'll take my time to get to know you" Lance said sounding friendly to the boy.

"My name is Aras and I wish for you to leave this stupid boy and spend your time with me today" Aras said.

"Sorry Aras, I can't do that, not now anyway, you can join us if you like, Brian here has been simply telling me about his Sinnoh adventure with Miss Alissa and Miss Jenna" Lance said, still sounding friendly.

"Oh you're such a gentleman" Jenna said sounding like she was in heaven. "But honey pleas, you can call me Lady Lance's Girfriend Who Is So Beautiful." Pikachu popped out again and shocked Jenna again, the sudden light was more than enough to wake Alissa.

"Wha?" She questioned as she shook her head and slowly fell asleep again. Aras looked at the two young women.

"Well how strange" He said then looked back to Lance who smiled and looked to Brain who was glaring at Aras.

"Anyways as I was saying before being rudely interrupted, thank you Aras and Jenna" Brian got down and started to tell them about what happened on the way to the town.

"Wait, wait, wait" Aras stopped the boy. "It took you what? Four days to get here? Most people can clear that path in five minutes!"

"Well we had a lot of things that kept stopping us, one of which is right behind me" Brian replied annoyed. "Now as I was saying..." He then proceeded to talk about all the things that happened on the path, leaving out the thing with him and Alissa.

"An Absol?" Aras interrupted again. "They are known to be like angels, why would one act like that?"

"I don't know" Brian frowned. "He just does now will you let me finish? Right then we got to the town and the contest was on and my God was it boring..."

"Well it sounds like you've had quite an eventful trip" Lance said when Brian finished.

"Well you could have been half way through the 4th gym by now" Aras said unimpressed. "Most people would have!" Brian gave the boy a look of death.

"Well unlike other people I had more people to look out for" Brian said, a vein popping on his head.

"Well other people who do have to look out for people would still be at the 2nd gym by now! Yet you're still here, no gym's beat" Aras said sounding like a know-it-all.

"Well I've been doing other stuff, you got a problem with that!" Brian almost yelled as he pulled out of his chair, a bit of anger building up. Aras smirked.

"I bet that there is a different reason why you have done hardly anything, like your being distracted by something"

"Boy's please calm down" Lance said getting a bit worried, he didn't really want a fight to break out in the school.

"I tell you boy!" Brian said slamming his hand on the desk. "Nothing is distracting me in any way!" Aras' smirk grew bigger.

"Oh really, then where would you normally be at this point in a journey?" Aras knew he was getting to the boy and liked it, Brian spent a second thinking.

"About... the 4th or 5th gym" He admitted.

"Yeah and tell me! What is different here than anywhere else? What are you doing differently?" Aras continued to provoke the boy. Brian then closed his eyes, thinking for a second.

"This isn't going to end well" Lance muttered, he already knew the answer to the question. Brians eyes shot open, his hand quickly grabbed the boy by the neck but Aras just laughed.

"Alissa and Jenna are not doing anything to affect me!" Brian snapped.

"HM... Yes maybe not together, but what about individually?" Aras questioned, Brians eyes then widened and he let the boy go.

Jenna who was watching this shook Alissa awake.

"Wake up lazy" She whispered to her. "This is getting good" Alissa shook her head, her eyes started to close but stopped half way.

"Well which one is it?" Aras asked. "The short sleepy one? Or the taller love sick one?" Brian looked at the two girls then shook his head looking back to Aras.

"Even if what you're saying is true" He began. "What makes you think I'd tell you?"

Aras the chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm not a big fan of the pair" Aras admitted looking at Lance. "But I do like sir Lance." Jenna's eyes widened.

"You're gay?" She questioned.

"Boys, Girls calm down!" Lance yelled trying to control the fight. He drew out a Pokeball and sent out Dragonite who had a collar like Absol's that also possessed a stone.

"Where have I seen that before?" Jenna questioned the looked to Lance who was pulling his sleeve up, he had a Mega Ring on his arm.

"I know you will know what a Mega Ring is" Lance said. "Being that Alissa has one" He then pressed the button on it, the stone on Dragonite's collar began to glow. "Mega Evolve Dragonite!" Lance said. Dragonite's body began to react with the stone.

Dragonite's body glowed white, Dragonite's claws grew larger and horns grow out of its back, it turned skinner loosing a lot of the weight its normal weight.

"Cool" Brian exclaimed looking at the dragon up and down. "So this is Mega Evolution?" He asked.

"Yes haven't you seen it before?" Lance asked.

"I've seen a photo but that's it" Brian said a bit sadly.

"So you mean your little friend hasn't read it yet?" Lance asked, drawing a confused look from Brain, Lance then shook his head. "Well you've seen it now" He then pulled out a Pokeball and took Dragonite back.

"But back to what we were talking about" Aras began looking at Brian. "I couldn't help but notice a kink in your report, the gap between the part a little onto the road and Miss Alissa's first trainer battle, which should have taken place on a battle ground like you said. I don't think nothing happened between them, but it just sounds so strange that nothing did happen, come on Brian enlighten me" Aras smirked, knowing he got him. Brian gave me a worried look.

"Em..." He began.

"Oh my God guys!" Jenna yelled looking at her phone. "Did you know if you find a clown in this town you win stuff! Isn't that cool! I suppose we do it partner up I CALL LANCE!" She yelled and winked to Brian then took Lance's arm.

"Oh no sister Lance is mine!" Aras yelled taking Lance's other arm.

"Aras, Jenna please" Lance begged. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"NO!" They both screamed and proceeded to fight over him. Alissa then looked to Brain and smiled.

"I bet we can get a head start." She said softly. Brain nodded and the two ran out the building.

* * *

About five minutes had passed Jenna, Lance and Aras had just been kicked out the school, both Jenna and Aras were a mess from fighting over the older boy..

"Hay!" Jenna began. "Alissa and Brian got a head start!" Lance gave a guilty, yet happy look.

"I did try to tell you" He said, then looked around. "Who knows how much of the town they have covered by now"

"Well it's just a small town" Aras pointed out. "But no-one said the clown was outside" The three then looked at each other. "But if we all go to each building together, we'll never find him"

"So...we should split up" Jenna said sadly, Aras gave a sad look but Lance looked as happy as young boy getting a Pokemon for the first time.

"I'll take the The Pokétch Company." The man said running off.

"Fine I'll check all the shops... Maybe do some side questing while I'm at it" Jenna said, looked up for a second thinking of what she just said. "Wow that sounded geeky" She said then ran off.

"Like she could side quest." Aras mumbled then ran off himself.

Brian was running through the town, Alissa a bit behind him finding it hard to keep up, she then stopped and looked down.

"Brian?" She said, he looked back to her, he didn't know she was so far behind. "A-am I slowing you d-down?" She asked, Brian ran over to her, shaking his head.

"No your not and don't even think like that" Brian said, Alissa looked up to him.

"B-but what if I am?" She wondered. "You and Jenna could have been in the next town by now if it wasn't for me" Brian puts his arms around her and hugged the young woman.

"Alissa... Don't worry, I like this journey, we may not have gone far but its more fun this way, taking it slow, I haven't reached the first gym yet but it doesn't mean I'm not happy" He then push Alissa back a bit, put his hands on her shoulders and bent down to be eye level with her. "Don't worry" He smiled, causing her smile. "Now how about we get back to the game?" Alissa smiled and nodded.

"Ok but can you slow down a bit?" Alissa asked, Brian then had an idea.

"I have a better idea" He said. "How about a Spoinky-back ride?" He questioned, Alissa then lighten up, like a little girl would when getting an ice-cream.

* * *

After a few minutes of looking around, Lance, Jenna and Aras met up outside the School.

"Oh Lance it's lovely to see you again, do you mind taking some bags off my hands?" Jenna asked, Lance smiled and took a few of the bags.

"Oh no, no, no, my man isn't going to be your bag man, Lance sweety let me take them" Aras said walking over to the man and taking the bags, he then threw them on the ground.

"You brat!" Jenna yelled and began to pick up her things with the help of Ziggy and Pichu. "He is isn't he! Right Pichu, Ziggy!"

"Pichu!" Pichu said it then used Thunderbolt on Aras.

"Zig!" Ziggy said doing the same. Lance rolled his eyes at the prisoner.

"And you call Pikachu a monster" He mumbled with a chuckle. Jenna and Aras then glared darkly at each other, a black aura came from them both as they did.

"I think we should go find Brian and Miss Alissa" Lance said, taking both their hands and began to walk.

"Oh who needs them! We can live together on our own!" Jenna said as she began to skip along. "You'll be the hard working man and I'd be the one person you'd spend it all on! WE CAN HAVE BABYS!" Jenna cried sounding more determined than before, almost begging. "We can have as many as you want! They'll all be darkish skinned with beautiful reddish hair! It's something you can't do with that Idiot!" Lance gave her a worried look.

"Jenna I-" Lance began but was cut off by Aras.

"We don't need baby to keep us happy!" He blurted out. "Our love will forever be strong enough to not be tied down by such a thing." Aras and Jenna began to outdo each other in how happy they're and Lance's life would be together until both were shocked by Thundershock. Lance was taken aback by this and looked back to see a Pikachu with a bow tie.

"Pikachu?" He questioned. "With a bow tie?... Have I seen you before?"

"LANCE!" Lance looked up to see Brian is running up to him, Alissa was on his back holding Coupons in the air.

"BRIAN!" Lance yelled to him happy to see someone who wasn't fangirling/boying over him. "And Miss Alissa! You found the clown!" He pointed out as Brian stopped and put Alissa down.

"Yes we did!" Brain said joyfully. "Alissa saw him in the Pokemon Center"

"Well done Alissa" Lance said, Alissa was looking at the coupons, she was given five of them and didn't know what to do with them, nor what they are for.

"May I see them?" Lance asked. Alissa looked up to him, slowly giving him the tickets. Lance spent a second looking at them.

"I see" He said. "They are for Poketch" He said, handing them back to Alissa.

"What's a Poketch?" Brian asked.

"Yes Poketch" Lance said. "It's like a mix of an iPhone and a Watch. You can get them in a pinkie-red color and blue."

"The Pokétch's functionality comes from the applications, or Pokétch apps, that are installed in it, making it extensible. The Pokétch Company, as well as independent developers, periodically create new apps. The user scrolls through a Pokétch's app by tapping a button on the side of its screen." Aras said, finally getting over the shock. "Known app's that trainers have gotten are as followed: Digital Watch, Calculator, Memo Pad, Pedometer, Pokémon List, Friendship Checker, Dowsing Machine, Berry Searcher, Day-Care Checker, Pokémon History, Counter, Analog Watch, Marking Map, Link Searcher, Coin Toss, Move Tester, Calendar, Dot Artist, Roulette, Trainer Counter, Kitchen Timer, Color Change, Matchup Checker, Stopwatch and Alarm clock. Granted not all are made by the company making it hard to get them all"

Aras then walked over to Alissa and snatched one of the tickets.

"Lance I know we've had such a lovely time together" Aras began, being overly dramatic. "But I must leave you my love! I'm sorry we will meet again!" He then ran off.

"Wha?" Alissa questioned.

"THANK GOD HE'S GONE!" Brian and Jenna yelled together, Jenna then but all her bags in Brian's arms and set her own arms around Lances.

"We can now be together my love!" She said. "We can stay together forever! I say we go to Kalos right now! And then get marr-"

"Well thank you Alissa" Lance said taking a coupon.

"GET YOUR OWN MAN!" Jenna yelled, snatching her own ticket from the girl. Jenna then went on to say how perfect she and Lance's life would be.

"Thank you Alissa" Brian said when she gave him his coupon.

"Oh Lance" Jenna continued. "I bet my dad would love to see you! Why don't we go and see him now!"

"Sorry Jenna" Brian said. "But we got to get our Poketch's and get out of here" Jenna then looked at him as she was about to cry.

"But we can't!" She yelled.

"HM... Why don't I come to get my pockets with you?" Lance said, Jenna smiled and the group ran off.

* * *

"LANCE NEVER FORGET ME!" Jenna yelled as they walked down the path to Route 202. "WAIT FOR ME!" Lance smiled.

"I know I'll never forget such a strange girl" Lance said with a chuckle.

"Bye Lance" Brain yelled. "I'll talk to you soon!"

"Can't wait! Good luck with your first gym!" Lance said, he then took something out of his pocket throwing it to Brian who was able to catch it.

"Thanks Lance" Brian said looking at the stone he just got.

"It's good to put that on Scizor's collar" Alissa mumbled when she saw the stone.

"But he doesn't have one" Brain pointed out, Alissa reached into her bag and took out a small collar, like the one Absol and Dragonite had but without the stone, it was also smaller, she then took the stone of Brian and placed it in the slot.

"Bye Alissa! Next time we meet I want you to talk to me!" Lance yelled, Alissa turned back, smiled and waved. Brian then looked back to the stone.

"What stone is it?" He asked.

"Well get Scizor out, put it on him and find out" Jenna said, Brian did exactly that but nothing happened.

"I'm going to regret this" Alissa mumbled, as she pushed the button on her Mega Ring, Scizor began to react with the stone, in a flash of purple light he became Mega Scizor.

"Cool!" Brian said, he then put the bug type back in his Pokeball.

"Yes, yes it was, well done Shorty!" They all looked up to see Zac is running down the path.

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Q1: Brian's got a new rival…his name is Aras, what do you think?

Q1.2: Aras and Lance or Jenna and Lance

Q2: When do you think they'll finally arrive in Orbergh City?

Q3: Where there a lot of mistakes?

Q4: What does Zac want?


	11. Fierce Hot Rival Battle! Brian vs Zac!

_Chapter 9 - Fierce Hot Rival Battle! Zac vs. Brian_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked why. Brian was really shocked to see Zac, but wasn't surprised that he would jump off a conversation in a rude and obnoxious manner.

"I'm on my way to Eterna City." Zac revealed. Zac reaches into his pocket and pulls out a blue Sinnoh badge case. He opens it up and discovers that he has received the Coal Badge from Roark, the Oreburgh City Gym Leader who specializes in Rock Types. Brian looked at the boy with a smug look.

"You've been there already?" Brian asked, and Zac nodded.

"Yes! I see travelling with that pair is slowing you down" Zac said only for Jenna to smack him over the head. Zac defeated Roark with just one Pokemon, his Torterra and it only took five minutes.

"That _pair_ is not slowing anybody down... Well I'm not anyway" Jenna said, making Alissa look down.

"Of course not you sweetheart." Zac said. Zac winks his left eye and blows a kiss to Jenna.

Jenna blushed.

"Cut the crap" Brian said.

"Why are you with her?" Zac asked, tried to get comformaton. Zac found Jenna kinda cute and he may want to take her out on a date.

"No!" Brian replied fast.

"All right then...So I can take her out on a date?" Zac asked.

"Um...You're not my type." Jenna said defending herself.

Zac balls up his fist, he was angry and furious that she didn't want to go out with him.

"What do you mean I'm not your type? I'm Zac..Zac Power Ranger My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Powerpuff Girls Regular Show Adventure Time, I'm everybody type." Zac yelled.

"Yeah...You're the type whose breath smells like onions." Jenna said.

"And that last name..." Jenna said, in shocked by the really long last name.

"What's wrong with that my last name?" Zac asked.

"It's stupid, right Zigzagoon, Pichu?" Jenna said, looking into her purse.

"Pichu!" Pichu cried.

"Zig!" Zigzagoon cried.

Zac looked over to Alissa, who nodded her head.

"Why is she so quiet?" Zac asked.

"Because your face broke her voicebox." Brian said.

"Oh really, well your mom's so stupid she made an appointment with Dr. Pepper." Zac said.

"Oh really, I bet when you look at a Magneton they split apart and devolve because they see your ugly face." Brian said.

"You're so unfunny even Shedinja laughed." Zac said.

"Oh, but really when you're Metapod used Harden it failed." Brian said.

Zac begins to breathe heavy, quite annoyed by Brian.

"I challenge you to a three on three Pokemon battle!" Zac said.

"Alright!" Brian graciously agreed.

Zac grabs a Pokeball from his waist and taps the middle center returning it to its original size. "Honchkrow, If you fail, you're dead to me!"

Brian also grabs a Pokeball from his waist, sending it to its original size. "Dragonite, showtime!" Brian said.

Honchkrow and Dragonite both came out of the Pokeballs in a white flash. The two of them were flying in the air, flapping their wings very viciously.

"Cool!" Alissa reaches into her pocket and pulled out her Pokedex to scan Honchrow.

"Bitch put that Pokdex away, we haven't got time for that'" Jenna said.

Alissa put her pokedex back into her pocket.

"Honchkrow, use Wing Attack!" Zac ordered.

"Honch!" Honchkrow cried. Honchkrow's flapped its wings and flew closer to Dragonite, getting ready to use its attack.

"Dragonite, use Thunderbolt!" Brian ordered.

"Dragonite!" Dragonite mumbled. Dragonite charges up electricity from its antennae and shoots one at Honchkrow, but Honchkrow quickly dodges it with it's amazing aerial speed by shifting to the right.

"Drag! Dag!" Dragonite cried, disappointed that it missed the attack.

"It missed." Jenna said.

Dragonite shot out another jolt of electricity from its antennae but Honchkrow dodges again with its speed by changing over to the left.

"You're Honchkrow got faster." Brian pointed out, he was puzzled by the speed that Zac's Honchkrow gained.

"No my Honchkrow got slower." Zac said.

"Honch! Honch!" Honcho said as it flapped its wings in the air.

"This is the best battle I've ever seen." Jenna said.

"Now Honchkrow, use Double Team." Zac ordered.

"Honch!" Honchkrow cried out. Hounchkrow's body glows white and creates four copies of itself.

"Hounch!" Hounch said. The four Hounchkrow spread out and cornered Brian's Dragonite.

"Hounchrow, use Sky Attack!" Zac ordered.

The four Honchkrow stores up energy and their bodies become surrounded in a white light. Brian was so amazed by how powerful Zac's Honchkrow was he was paralyzed, he didn't want to move.

"Drag! Drag!" Dragonite looked at Brian who was standing there.

Honchkrow puts it's wings out in front of its head and dives down. The four Honchkrow slam into Dragonite's back causing Dragonite to too fall into the grass field hard. Three of the four Honchkrow vanish and Honchkrow flies up into the air.

"Dragonite!" Brian cried out for his Pokemon, he was quite worried and scared.

"Brian." Alissa said very quietly.

Dragonite struggles to get back up, with scars all over its body, Dragonite has received a great deal of damage from the attacks.

"Honchkrow, finish it off with Dark Pulse." Zac ordered.

"Honch!" Honchkrow cried. Honchkrow opens up its beak and fires a beam of black and purple circles and it hits Dragonite.

Honchkrow closes its beak and laughs in the air. Dragonite's eyes turned turned swirly.

"Oh no." Brian said.

''He's weak." Jenna said.

"Don't talk to Brian like that." Alissa said, standing up for her crush.

"You saw that he is weak." Jenna said.

"No you're weak, you just sit there judging other people when all you do is just sit there like a lazy bum." Alissa said.

"Little girl you bets, sit back down because, I know you weren't trying to get fresh with me.' Jenna said.

"No Jenna, I'm sick and tired of the way you act." Alissa said.

Jenna pulls off her weave, revealing her real short black hair.

"We can fight right here right now." Jenna said.

"We can have a Pokemon battle." Alissa said.

Jenna puts her weave back on.

"You know what, I aint got time for you." Jenna said.

"Like how you never have time to brush your teeth." Alissa commented.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Jenna said.

Brian grabbed Dragonite's Pokeball. "You have done a great job Dragonite, now return." Brian said. Dragonite returned back to its Pokeball.

"Wow...You're Dragonite is quite weak." Zac commented.

"Well, your face is weak." Brian said.

"You can't defeat my Honchkrow even if you tried." Zac said.

"Who should I use? Sneasel... No Sneseal won't be able to catch up with that speed. I got an idea, Scizor." Brian thought to himself.

Brian grabbed Scizor's Pokeball and tapped the middle button to bring it back to its original size. "Scizor, showtime." Brian said. Brian threw the Pokeball into the air and Scizor was released.

''Scizor!" Scizor cried. Zac took a look at Scizor's neck.

"What is that?" Zac asked.

"It's a mega stone." Brian said.

"A what?" Zac asked.

"A mega stone." Brian replied.

"What does it do?" Zac asked.

"This is what it do, now Scizor, Mega Evolve!" Brian ordered.

"Scizor!" Scizor cried.

Scizor just sat there in the air as the thin wings on its back kept making a buzzing sound in the air. Zac pointed at Brian, and him and his Honchkrow laughed, causing both of them to tear up. Zac unashamedly wiped away a tear.

"Why didn't it do anything?" Alissa asked why.

Jenna crossed her arms. "Because, you already mega evolved Scizor today and he doesn't have a mega ring." Jenna explained.

"You can only evolve a mega Pokemon once a day?" Alissa asked with a confused look on her nods her head yes.

"So it's all your fault." Jenna said.

Alissa looked down on the ground, ashamed that she did that ruined everything.

"My dad reaserches evolution so I know everything." Jenna said.

"Oh well, who needs mega evolution." Brian said.

"Sci!" Scizor cried.

"Honchkrow, use Roost." Zac ordered.

"Honch!" Honchkrow cried. Honchkrow closes its eyes and becomes surrounded in a blue aroura, restoring its health.

"Scizor, use Bulk Up!" Brian ordered.

Scizor's body becomes surrounded in a red light, Scizor closes its eyes and begins storing up energy.

"Sky Attack" Zac yelled.

"Honch." Honchkrow ordered. Honchkrow stores up energy and its body become surrounded in a white light. Honchkrow flies up fast with amazing speed and agility and tackles Scizor, causing Scizor to fly to slam onto the ground.

"Honch!" Honchkrow cried as it flew higher into the sky.

"Scizor, are you okay?" Brian asked.

Scizor's eyes become swirly revealing that it was unable to battle.

"I knew it." Jenna said.

"Knew what?" Alissa asked.

"Zac went out to go catch another Honchkrow with the ability super luck." Jenna revealed.

"What is super luck?" Alissa asked again.

"Super luck is an ability that heightens the critical hit ratio of a Pokemon." Jenna explained.

"How do you know that?" Alissa asked.

"I have a gift." Jenna said.

"Pokemon number two down, one more to go." Zac said.

"It's not over yet." Brian grabbed Scizor's Pokeball and recalled it back to its Pokeball, he then grabbed another Pokeball. "Sneasel, showtime." Brian called. The Pokeball turned to its original size and Brian threw it up in the air, Sneasal was released.

"Sneasel!" Sneasel cried.

"Sneasel, you're my only shot." Brian said.

"Sneas." Sneasel cried.

"Honchkrow, stay in the air." Zac ordered.

"Hoch!" Honchkrow cried.

'"Sneasel, use Scratch." Brian ordered.

"Snee" Sneasel cried. Sneasel's right claw glows white. Sneasel dashes throughout the grass field, moving at a track racers speed. Sneasel jumps high into the air.

"Now, use Heat Wave." Zac ordered.

Honchkrow opens its beak and creates a ball of orange fire in its mouth. Honchkrow releases a wind of flames at Sneasel from the ball.

"Sneasel!" Sneasel cried as it was being burned very badly and fell to the ground.

Brian ran out onto the grass field. "Sneasel." Brian said, caring for his Pokemon. Sneasel eyes where swirlly.

"You did a great job." Brian said.

Jenna and Alissa run next to Brian, passing Zac. Brian recalls Sneasel back to its Pokeball.

"That was the best battle I've ever had." Brian said.

Zac turns around and begins to walk away with Honchkrow flying above him.

"I thought it was awesome." Alissa said.

Alissa kisses Brian on the cheek.

* * *

Q1: What did you think of the battle?

Q2: Who should have won?

Q3: What was Honchkrow moveset?

Q4: Was Honchkrow overpowered?


	12. What's a Meowstic Doing in Sinnoh?

Chapter 10: "What's a Meowstic doing in Sinnoh?"

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! This chapter was written by Bethanybloop.

_ Cotton Candy Luver Chopper – Pokemon in this fic can learn more than five moves_

* * *

"Come on Brian! You battled Alissa! Why not me!" Jenna begged again. She's been doing it for a while now. Brian huffed.

"I've told you like ten times! I was helping her trainer, it wasn't a real battle" Brian said, getting annoyed. "Besides, my Pokemon are way stronger than yours, they might kill them" Zigzagoon and Pichu then popped their heads out of Jenna's bag looking at Brian annoyed.

Yellow sparks came from both of them, and then they used Thunderbolt on Brian.

"Well you're going to fight your first gym soon" Jenna pointed out. "Maybe I could help you train" Brian then stopped.

"Fine but you better shut up for the rest of the day! Or at the most five minutes" Brian said annoyed.

"YAY!" Jenna cheered, pushing Alissa onto a rock in which she wasn't paying attention. Brian gave her a puzzled look.

"You also have to be nice to Lissa for the remainder of the day" Brian snapped, quite annoyed with the way Jenna treated her. Jenna looked at him with a look of concern.

"F-fine...But only if you win" Jenna blurted out, remembering how hard it would be to not offend the poor girl.

"Two on two battles." Brian said. "Alissa you can be the ref" Alissa looked up to him from her Poketch, now sitting on the stone, her backpack on her left. She looked very confused.

"Me and Jenna are going to battle" Brian said slowly, to check she was paying attention this time. "And you just say when a Pokemon is unable to battle, and who wins at the end" Alissa slowly nodded looking back to her Poketch.

"Why her!" Jenna questioned. "She'll only say that you won anyway"

"Yeah, because I will!" Brian said. He took two Pokeball's from his bag then put said bag by Alissa, Jenna kept a hole of her bag and just took Ziggy out of it. Brian and Jenna took a few steps out, leaving room for the Pokemon to battle and also checked that the purple haired girl was in the middle.

"Go Dragonite!" Brian yelled.

"Ziggy! Go!" Jenna said, as Dragonite came out, he fell to the ground laughing, Ziggy gave him a deadly look and used Thunderbolt, and Dragonite saw this and rolled out the way meaning the electric hit Brian.

"Brian is unable to battle" Alissa mumbled not paying attention.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny" Brian joked then looked to Jenna who was laughing.

"Yes, yes it was" She said looking to Ziggy.

"Use Thunderbolt, but this time hit the dragon" She commanded. Yellow sparks came from Zigzagoon's body and then a flash of light hit Dragonite.

Brian looked to Jenna, then to his Pokemon.

"Dragonite Tackle him!" Dragonite flew up fairly high, and then zoomed at Ziggy, soon hitting him and sending him flying.

"ZIG!" Zigzagoon cried as he flew over Jenna's head.

"ZIGGY!" She cried out.

"Zig! Zig!" Ziggy then hits a tree and fell to the ground. Jenna then looked to Brian.

"How could you!" She yelled to Brian who just gave a cheeky look.

"Hey you're the one who wanted to battle!" He said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, popping out, taking the role Alissa was meant to be doing.

"ALISSA PAY ATENTION!" Jenna yelled to her but Alissa just waved her off and continued playing with her Poketch.

"Just leave her, you're going to have to when you send Pichu out anyway" Brian said.

"Yeah but that can wait" Jenna said as she walked over to Alissa, grabbing her arm and taking the Poketch off her throwing it into a bush. Alissa looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"That was a little uncalled for" She mumbled, only to be slapped in the face by Jenna.

"Well stop messing with it then!" Jenna said then walked back to where she was standing.

"Pichu go!" She yelled as the baby Pokemon jumped out of her purse.

"Pichu!" Pichu said then started running around Dragontie. The Dragon type just gave a blank look then landed on his butt, sitting on Pichu.

Alissa who was now forced to watch looked left to where she Poketch was sent and saw a white and blue Pokemon in her bag.

"Huh?" She questioned as the Pokemon came out of the bag, holding a few of Alissa's sweets and cookies.

"Hay!" She said as it ran through the battle ground, Alissa ran after it, ignoring the fight.

"Alissa! Get out the way! You could get hurt!" Brain yelled, but just after he did Pichu used Thunderbolt which hit the girl.

"That Meowstic has my food!" Alissa yelled about to get up. Jenna and Brian looked at her strangely, both bringing their Pokemon back.

"What's a Meowstic?" Jenna questioned, Alissa looked to Pikachu who pulled a strange red thing and ran over, passing it to Alissa.

"And what's that?" Jenna questioned when Alissa opened it.

"It's my old Pokedex" Alissa mumbled.

"But it looks new!" Brian pointed out as Alissa was looking through the data on it.

"That's because it's a Kalos Pokedex" Alissa replied.

"You've been to Kalos?" Jenna questioned.

"Yeah, 'cos I'm from-" She was cut off by finding what she was looking for. "AH HA!" She said.

_"Meowstic- The Constraint Pokémon: When in danger, it raises its ears and releases enough psychic power to grind a 10-ton truck to dust."_

"Wait! So what's a Meowstic doing in Sinnoh?" Brian asked.

"Maybe it's someone's Pokemon" Jenna suggested. "But I hope not! I want it" She added.

"We have more important things to worry about" Brian said as he went and picked his bag up.

"Yeah!" Alissa butted in a bit angry. "That Meowstic took all my sweets and cookies!" Brian sweat dropped.

"We can get you more when we get to the next town" He said calmly, also picking up Alissa's bag before walking back.

"Yeah and it's not like you need them, you're already f-...You will get off-..." Jenna began finding it hard not to insult the girl so she glared at Brian who just gave her a blank look and pointed to the bush where Alissa's Poketch was. Jenna huffed, she knew Brian was forcing her to be nice, but she didn't think being 'nice' involved doing stuff.

"Oh come on Brian!" She complained. "I'll do ANYTHING! Let you two have that date you should have had a long time ago! I'll be nice to you! I'll even give you Ziggy! Just don't make me be nice" Brian took a second to think about the offer but shook his head and pointed to the bush. Jenna huffed and walked over to it.

"You should have let me book you that date" She mumbled as she began to dig through the 'mini tree'.

"Where did Pikachu go?" Alissa mumbled as Brian walked over to her.

"Didn't you put him back in his Pokeball?" He asked. Alissa shook her head. Brian then looked to where Zigzagoon had landed to see he wasn't there.

"Huh?" He questioned, and then looked to Jenna who had just pulled out Alissa's Poketch. "Hey Jenna, did you put Ziggy back in your bag?" He questioned.

"No I didn't nor Pichu" Jenna replied and walked over giving the Poketch back to Alissa. "Why?"

"Because both them and Pikachu are gone" Brian pointed out, Alissa looked around a bit confused.

"Should we go look for them?" She mumbled and grabs a Pokeball from out her bag.

"I say we send our Pokemon after them, that way we won't lose each other" Brian said, doing what Alissa did. They both opened the Pokeballs and in a flash of light Umbreon and Scizor came out.

* * *

"Still no Piplup or Absol?" Jenna asked Alissa just shook her head as the two Pokemon ran off.

_(Do note that anything the Pokemon say will be in English why? Because I'm evil)_

"I think she went this way!" Pikachu said as he, Pichu and Ziggy ran.

"Why am I doing this again?" Pichu asked trying to keep up.

"If we get it back then Shorty might give us some of her sweets!" Ziggy cheered.

"If that's the case why don't we just eat them when we find them?" Pichu said, only to be shocked by Pikachu.

"They're Alissa's!" He said sounding angry.

"I think that bow tie is cutting the blood stream to his head" Ziggy mumbled to Pichu who snickered but the two got shocked again by Pikachu.

They soon came to a clearing by a small pond full of fish Pokemon.

"Hey, what is a horde of Espurr doing here" Pikachu questioned when he saw them, Pichu and Ziggy just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What's an Espurr?" Pichu questioned looking at them.

"It's a Pokemon what do you think it is" Pikachu said giving him a blank look.

"The Espurr are the leaders of this place" A voices said from behind them, the trio looked up to see the Meowstic from before.

"IT'S YOU!" Pikachu said looking at her.

"GIVE US THE SWEETS BACK!" Ziggy yelled.

"No" Meowstic said, as she used her psychic to bring Pikachu closer to her. "Do you know how hard it is to get food when you pack leaves you just because you evolved before the leader?" She questioned then she took a hold of the bow tie, pulled it then let go. "No you don't! Because you have a trainer! Someone who forces you to battle and feel pain AND THEY THINK ITS A GAME!" Pikachu rubbed his neck.

"It ain't always like that you know" He said. "Not all trainers force us to do stuff we don't want!" Meowstic then dropped him.

"Well" Meowstic began. "I saw your little friends being forced to fight Pokemon twice their size; did she even look at Zigzagoon when he was forced into a tree? Now she just went to that girl" Ziggy and Pichu looked down. Pikachu then glared at Meowstic.

"Well that's because their trainer is a stuck up twat" He yelled but then was shocked by Zigzagoon and Pichu.

"Even so, if she cared for them she would have stopped fighting" Meowstic pointed out. Anger was now building up in Pikachu and a dark aura appeared around him, he was sick of this girl already, not all trainers forced their Pokemon to do stuff and he was finding it hard to prove it.

"YOU DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING!" He snapped, yellow sparks came from his cheeks and he used Thundershock on the female Kalos Pokemon, not only burning the cookies and sweets but making her fall from the tree. "Oh...Crap" He blurted out.

"OH you're in trouble!" Ziggy mocked then rolling over from laughing.

* * *

"Do you know where they are?" Scizor asked cutting down a few branches as he and Muffin walked through the forest.

"Why are you asking me?" Muffin mumbled sniffing around.

"Well you are a dog...Cat...Thing" Scizor pointed out. "You can smell poop from a mile away" Umbreon snorted.

"Yeah and you're a bug" He said quietly. "You live on it"

"Look out! We gotta badass over here" A voice said, the pair looked up to see a Lucario, but not just any, it was Blake's Lucario- but do they know that? No, they have no idea who Blake is.

"Sorry I couldn't help it" Lucario said walking over to them and gave them a questionable look. "Your both guys...Yet you're here together...You don't have like a 'thing' going to do you?" Umbreon and Scizor stuck their tongues.

"Don't even think that way" Scizor said.

"Well ok" Lucario said. "Why are you out here together then?"

"Because out trainers told us to find some runaway Pokemon" Umbreon mumbled.

"You think you can help us? If you spot a Pikachu with a bow tie, it might make it easy to spot the Zigzagoon and Pichu" Scizor said, Lucario smiled and nodded. Umbreon then looked up.

"I have Ziggy's sent" He said then ran ahead, Scizor and Lucario ran after him.

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap, crap" Pikachu repeated over and over again, running around. Zigzagoon and Pichu were sitting there eating the burnt sweets with blank looks on their faces.

"Anyone got a Revive? A Pokemon Center? A DOHNUT! ANYTHING!" Pikachu had no idea what to do, Meowstic had fainted and Pikachu had no idea as to what to do, normally Alissa or Argenta would do something at this point in time, but nowhere here at this point in time.

"Pikachu use the force!" Pichu said.

"No call the Doctor! He'll know what to do" Ziggy joked.

"DON'T HELPING!" Pikachu yelled to the pair. Ziggy got up and tackled Pikachu to the ground, standing on his belly.

"GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF MAN!" Ziggy yelled slapping Pikachus face. "Did you forget that you DO HAVE HANDS! Pick the girl up and take her to a damn center!" Pikachu shook his head and kicked Ziggy off him.

"We could help" Looking left the boys saw a shiny Espurr, behind her was a group of normal Espurr. "But you have to do something for us"

"Yeah and what if we don't!" Ziggy said looking to Pichu. "Right Pichu?"

"YEAH!" Pichu said

"Then Meowstic will die and it will be all because of you, Pikachu. You would have to live with the guilt" The pink Espurr said, Pikachu got up, his eye twitched a bit.

"W-what do I have to do?" He questioned.

"Bring me three Oran Berries" She said.

"Well that doesn't sound hard" Pikachu said then ran off, leaving Pichu and Ziggy.

* * *

Muffin suddenly stopped running making Scizor and Lucario fall over him.

"What the hell?" Scizor questioned looking at the dark type who was sniffing the air.

"Pikachu's moving, he's coming closer I can tell" Muffin mumbled

"What about Ziggy's scent? What happened to that?" Lucario asked.

"Pikachu's too close, his scent is taking over" Muffin said looking left and ran.

"DAMN IT!" Came a voice came from where he just went. Lucario and Scizor got up about to run after him but stopped when he came back, Pikachu in his mouth.

"Yay we got one" Scizor said joyfully.

"NO TIME FOR A PARTY WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!" Pikachu yelled when Umbreon put him down. "We need three Oran Berrys"

"Why?" The bigger Pokemon asked.

"Because I almost killed a Meowstic and a group of Espurr said they would help her if I got them three Oran Berrys" Pikachu said, running off again. The three Pokemon just watched him run off.

"How in any way is that logical?" Lucario asked.

"Because It's one of Alissa's Pokemon" Scizor joked only to be bitten by Muffin. "Ok...I had that coming" The bug type said.

"Ok, how about me and you go help him while Umbreon finds the other two?" Lucario said, the two nodded and all ran in different directions.

* * *

"How long has it been?" Jenna moaned sitting on the rock Alissa was on before.

"They've only been gone about a half hour" Brian pointed out; he was leaning on a tree, eating an apple he had.

"What if they don't come back" Alissa mumbled a bit sad, she was playing with her Poketch again, sitting on the ground. "What if we never see them again?"

"Don't think that way, they'll come back" Brian said but he didn't really believing himself.

"This is all your fault Alissa" Jenna blurted out, kicking the girl in the back of her head. "If you hadn't had all that junk food in your bag, Meowstic wouldn't have taken it, Pikachu, Ziggy and Pichu would have never ran off and you and Brian wouldn't have sent your Pokemon to get them"

Alissa looked down, putting her arms down and stopped playing the game. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"It's not your fault Alissa" Brian said glaring at Jenna.

"But it is" Alissa mumbled. "It's all my fault" The tears then fell down her face as she quietly cried to herself.

"Now look what you've done" Brian said, walking over to the girls and slapping Jenna over the back of the head.

"Yeah I didn't lie did I?" Jenna said smugly.

"No but I told you to don't bully Alissa" Brian yelled, Jenna sighed.

"Yeah I forgot" She mumbled.

* * *

"There you are!" Pichu and Ziggy looked back to see Muffin running up to them.

"Hay!" Pichu said. "Pikachu almost killed some poke" Muffin stopped and looked at them like they were on fire.

"Pikachu wouldn't do that" He mumbled

"Well the Pikachu you knew is now dead and gone" Ziggy said

"He's just somebody that you used to know" Pichu said. Umbreon gave them a blank look.

"Everything is not what it Seems" He said, Pichu and Ziggy looked at each other like a young boy on his first Christmas.

"Oh my god he does it too!" They yelled full of joy, Umbreon looked at them confused.

"Don't worry" Ziggy smirked. "We're just glad you came."

"WE GOT THEM!" Everyone looked to the trees to Pikachu, Lucario and Scizor run each with a Oran berry.

"Well done" The Espurr's all said, they then grouped around the Meowstic. A few minutes passed before they all departed. Meowstic got up and looked around.

"Where did they come from?" She questioned looking to Umbreon, Scizor and Lucario.

"It's a long story" Pichu said. Umbreon began to sniff the air again.

"I think something wrong with our trainers" He mumbled running back.

"Wait for me!" Ziggy yelled getting up.

"We want real food!" Pichhu added running after.

"It's been fun" Scizor said to Lucario. "But I gotta go" he said also running off.

Pikachu looked to Meowstic.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled to her.

"It's ok" She said, Pikachu smiled and ran off. The Espurr Princess looks to her former follower.

"You do know he freaked out when he found out what he did, and then did something big to restore you" She said.

"hm..." Meowstic then ran off.

* * *

(The Pokemon will no longer speak English unless I do another chapter like this)

The trio had walked off, they didn't know if their Pokemon would come back. The idea of it just made them sad.

"Alissa this is all your fault" Jenna said every five seconds, Alissa who was a bit behind Jenna and Brian was still crying.

"Jenna give it a rest" Brian said. "Just shut your gob and stop talking"

"UM UMBREON!" Alissa looked up amazed.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"No you crazy bitch, it's in your head" Jenna snapped only to be slapped over the head by Brian.

"UMBREON!" Alissa looked back, Umbreon was running down the path.

"Muffin?" She questioned, only to be jumped and pushed over. Jenna and Brian looked back just in time to see their Pokemon come running.

"ZIGGY! PICHU!" Jenna yelled as her two Pokemon ran into her arms.

Scizor flew over to Brian and the two hugged.

"But...Where's Pikachu?" Jenna asked looking up to see him come running, a strange white and midnight Pokemon behind him.

"PIKA! PI!" Pikachu yelled jumping on Alissa.

"But who's that Pokemon?" Brian asked, seeing the white Pokemon.

"Meow!" It said running over and jumping on Pikachu, making the two roll off the girl.

"It's a female Meowstic" Alissa said, looking at her and Pikachu, the two were talking but it sounded like they were just saying their names.

"I think Pikachu made a new friend" Brian said, Meowstic then walked over to Alissa, giving her puppy eyes.

"You want to come with me?" Alissa questioned only to be licked by the Pokemon, Pikachu also came after giving her the same look. "Well ok...If you really want me to" Alissa mumbled, taking out a Pokeball and putting it on the ground. Meowstic walked up to it and pressed the button, in a flash of light she was gone and the ball was shaking but soon stopped.

"Do you ever wonder what Pokemon say to each other?" Jenna asked.

"Obviously." Alissa said.

Zigzagoon and Pichu look at each other and laugh.

* * *

As the trio continued walking on the dirt path road to _Oreburgh_ City, they saw a 6'6 girl with brown eyes fall to the ground. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie, black leggings and black boots. On top of her head was a red hat with a white Pokeball symbol on it. She had flowing long chocolate brown hair, dark brown eyes.

"Huh!" Brian and Alissa said.

Brian, Alissa and Jenna ran up to the girl.

The girl struggles to get back up "My name is Lilly..." She said.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Q1: What do you guys think of the personalities of the Pokemon?

Q2: Which main characters Pokemon is you're favorite?

Q3: Should we do more chapters like this?

Q4: If you're on winter break are you ready to go back to school?

Q5: Who is that Lilly girl?

Q6: Dahlia from the Kanto/Johto Battle Frointer will make her debut soon, what roles do you think Darch & Lady Caitlin, Thorton and Palmer will have?


	13. Lilly, X and Y

Written by Beathnybloop and thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 11 – Lilly, X and Y**

The girl struggles to get back up "My name is Lilly..." She said. The trio looked up at her amazed at how tall she is.

"Hi!" Jenna said smiling. "I'm Jenna! This is Weakling and his girlfriend Stupid" Jenna said. Brian slapped her over the back of the brain.

"Ignore her, she's big headed" Brian said. "My real name is Brian and she is Alissa... But she isn't my girlfriend" Brian said. Alissa waved to Lilly.

"Well I was almost right" Jenna said. "They are pretty much a couple" Jenna commented Brian then slapped her again.

"I don't understand what the big deal is" Lilly said. "You two would make a cute couple" Lilly suggested. Alissa looked down blushing a bit and Brian crossed his arms.

"Do you want a punch?" He questioned, Lilly put her hands up protectively.

"Why were you on the ground?" Alissa asked looking up.

"Oh" Lilly said. "I'm trying to catch an Onix! He beat me up and took out all my Pokemon" She said.

"Who do you have on your team?" Brain asked

"I have a Typhlosion, a Snorlax, a Azumaril, Pidegeotto, a Golem and Charmeleon" Lilly said.

"Well nice meeting you" Jenna said pushing past Brian and Alissa. "But we must be off, Brian here is going to try and impress Alissa by beating the first gym and we are already behind as pointed out three chapters ago" She said walking off.

"Chapter?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, Jenna thinks we are in a fanfic based around her, I think she'll call this Chapter 11, I for one just call it ADHD" Brian said making Alissa giggle.

"I don't lie" Jenna said not looking back to them. "And I know in the last chapter non of us got any screen time because it was about the Pokemon!"

"Yeah, yeah" Brian said. "Stop living in a world of your own! Nobody likes people who do that" When that last part was said Alissa began to fidget with her Poketch, she felt a bit uncomfortable knowing that it was Brian who said it.

"Do you want to help me?" Lilly asked looking to Brian.

"Hell yeah!" He said then looked to Alissa. "Come on Alissa! Could be fun." He said, she didn't look up to him just mumbled an answer like always.

"Does she always mumble?" Lilly asked.

"She didn't when I first met her" Brian said. "But I take it as a yes"

"SHE ONLY STARTED AFTER CHAPTER FOUR!" Jenna yelled back to them.

"AND YOUR A NUT JOB!" Brian yelled back. The quartet then began to walk. "So where is the Onix that attacked you?" Brain asked.

"I guess it ran off into the cave in the monition so it shouldn't be out of your way, the town you're going to be just on the other side" Lilly said looking ahead.

"Cool, we do need to reach the Pokemon Center anyway, don't we Liss?" Brian said looking back to Alissa who slowly nodded.

"Ok if you need to then you can do that first then meet me in the cave" Lilly said, Brian smiled and nodded, then began to walk ahead, Lilly looked back to Alissa. "Don't you need to go?" She asked, Alissa mumbled something before Brian came back, took her hand and hauled her away.

* * *

"Flower!" Brian yelled running into the cave where Lilly told him to meet, he was once again dragging Alissa around with him.

"Hello Brian" Lilly said. "But my name isn't Flower it's Lilly" Brian gave her a confused look as he stopped.

"Really?" Brian questioned. "I swear it was Flower" He said looking to Alissa who nodded at him, thinking the same thing.

"Well it's not" Lilly said. "Did you fins Jenna?"

"Yes, she's being her bitchy self so we just left her" Brian said, making Alissa look down.

"We also left Pikachu with her" Alissa mumbled, she knew that not only did Pikachu has a fear of dark places but a strong feeling that Jenna would flirt with some boys and asked someone... or some poke to put her in her place.

"So have you set up the Onix yet?" Brian asked.

"Yes, he's got quite deep into the cave" Lilly said.

"Wait" Alissa said looking up. "We aren't looking for any old Onix?" She asked.

"Yes, the Onix I'm looking for knows Fusion Flare!" Lilly said full of joy.

"But... only Reshiram knows that move" Brian looked to the girls like they were on fire.

"Reshiram? Fusion Flare?" He asked. Alissa looked to him, takeing out her Kalos Pokedex, then began to surch through it, soon finding what she was looking for.

"Reshiram-Vast White Pokémon: This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with fire. It helps those who want to build a world of truth."

"Yes that's right!" Lilly said. "But this Onix does know it! He beat the crap out of me with it"

**FLASHBACK**

Lilly had all her Pokemon out, to her it was easy to train them all at the same time, they had all become quite strong this was and doing it differently would just be strange. Suddenly a few people and Pokemon run past her screaming 'it's coming'.

"What do you think 'it' is?" Lilly asked Azumaril who just said her name. They all looked to where the people where comeing from to see a girl and boy trying to fight a Onix.

The girl had long flowing cherry red hair a black sport jacket with silver lining, a black skirt with silver lining, black knee high socks that also had a silver lining and a pair of silver converse. The boy had short midnight blue hair, the colors of his outfit were the same as the girls but instead of a skirt he had shorts and his socks were shorter.

Lilly started to run over to them.

"Hello" Lilly said. "May I ask what's going on?"

"Our scientist wanted us to let this Onix out of the lab" The boy said.

"So that's what we're doing" The girl added.

"This Onix has an ability that only one other Pokemon knows" The boy said again.

"Who are you?" Lilly asked.

"My code name is X" the girl said.

"Mine is Y" the boy added

"Now we can't stay, what our mission is done" The girl said, before they disappeared like ghost.

* * *

Lilly then looked up to see the Onix was creating a bit red-orange ball over its head soon aiming it at the girl and her Pokemon and sending it flying.

"All I know is it's somewhere in this cave! I say we split up and find it" Lilly said then skipped down a tunnel.

"How about you look around here? I'll go down that tunnel" Brian said to Alissa about to release her hand.

"Why here?" Alissa asked, they both knew that the Onix wasn't in this portion of the cave.

"Well... there's more light here, so if any Pokemon were to attack you, you'll see them coming" Brian said not telling her the real reason why he didn't want her down a tunnel.

"You're lying" Alissa mumbled.

"I'm not!" Brian said trying to cover up.

"If you want me to go, just say and I will" Alissa said letting go of his hand about to walk out.

"NO!, No Alissa!" Brian yelled grabbing her arm and turned her to face him. "That's the last thing I would want"

"But you still want it" Alissa pointed out. Brian huffed and puffed.

"Stop using my use of English to make a point!" He prayed. "Don't go pleas" Alissa slowly looked to him.

She opened her mouth about to say something but then closed it and slowly nodded, Brian smiled at her,

"Ok then" He said, taking her hand again. "Why don't we stick together then?" He asked, Alissa slowly smiled and nodded. Brian then began to run down a tunnel, still holding Alissa's hand.

* * *

"What did I tell you about playing so fast!" Alissa said almost tripping, Brian just laughed.

"Come on, where are you?" Lilly asked still looking for Onix, suddenly the ground started to rumble. "Found you babe" She said looking left she saw a small tunnel, a few stones falling from the top of it. She ran down it to find clear blue water with a few stones sticking up out of it.

"Woah" Lilly said. Suddenly one of the rocks began to move.

"ZIGGY! PICHU USE THUNDERBOLT!" A voice yelled, electric then hit the moving stone. Suddenly Oxin threw its head up.

"How did I not realize that?" Lilly asked, then looked back to see Jenna. "Oh well done you twat"

"Like I knew that would happen!" Jenna replied. The Onix looked annoyed at the girls.

"Onix!" Onix cried.

"I'm not afraid of you... you big rock snake Pokemon." Jenna said.

Onix roars.

Lilly, Jenna and Zizagoon run away from the Onix, going on different paths. Lilly bumps into Brian as she was campaigning. Lilly and Brian both fall.

"Didn't you have a short girl with you?" Lilly asked, Brian scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah...Alissa kinda..." He said then huffed. "I lost her"

"Oh well that's too bad" Lilly mumbled. "Jenna found her way in"

"Really?" Brian asked standing up.

* * *

Alissa bumps into Jenna and falls down.

"Whatch where you're going Shorty!" Jenna said.

"Well if I'm the short one it should be you who has 'to watch out" Alissa mumbled. Jenna gave me a blank got up and looked at Jenna. "Why are you here?" She demanded.

"This old fellow told me some fresh water that tastes like a rainbow" Jenna replied, the ground began to rumble Jenna looked back to see the Onix was back, He began creating that red-orange ball again aiming at the young women. Jenna screamed and ran past Alissa, Alissa however just looked at him in awe.

"Holy Miltank" She mumbled to scared to move. They then saw X and Y walking up to them.

"Who are you?" Jenna asked.

'"X is the heart." X chanted.

"And Y is the stars." Y chanted.

"But when you know who you are..." X chanted.

"... you don't need a car." Y chanted. Y chanted.

"To control the world with devastation." X chanted.

"To unite all bad people within our nation" Y chanted.

"X" X chanted.

"Y" Y chanted.

"Team Chaos uses jet packs at the speed of agility." X chanted.

"Go now or I will bite." Y chanted. Jenna gave a sad look.

"That was just BAD!"

"Bad or not it is all true" Y said looking away from her. X looked to Alissa.

"Darling" She said. "You do know if you don't move in 5 seconds you may die" Alissa slowly nodded, she didn't get up but she just crawled over to Jenna.

"What do you want?" Alissa asked.

"We want that Onix for our boss." Y said.

"But Lilly said you sent it here in the first place" Alissa pointed out.

"Well he wants it back now!, you got a problem with that?" X blurted out, then pointed to the girls, Onix finally sent the attack almost hitting them. The cave began to rumble, rocks began to fall and soon X. You and the Onix had disappeared behind a wall of rocks.

"CRAP!" Jenna yelled then looked to Alissa.

"Clear that path!" She commanded, Alissa got up.

"What in Miltanks name makes you think I can move that?" Alissa protested.

"Why the hell to you say Miltank?" Jenna complained.

"Because... I don't know, I've always done it" Alissa said

"Well its strange"

"You're strange" Alissa muttered only to be hit over the back of the head.

"Well your stupid and ugly" Jenna said.

"Miss you appear to have the intelligences of a mutton head" Alissa blurted out in a posh voice. Jenna looked confused as she chomped on the gum.

"English pleas" She said.

"You're an idiot" Alissa said blankly. Jenna opened her mouth but was cut up when Alissa got up. "I don't think insulting each other will get us out any quicker" She muttered and began walking away.

"HAY! Where are you going?!" Jenna yelled.

"To find Brian" Alissa said not looking back

"But... what about me?" Jenna asked.

"Do what you like" Alissa mumbled, Jenna gave a thinking look then ran after her.

"Wait for me!" She yelled.

"Oh I get it" Alissa said. "When not trapped in a cave you don't give Miltank poop about me, but when you are I'm your only form survival" She then took out a bar of chocolate and began eating it, Jenna saw this.

"Can I have one?" She asked.

"No...no you can't" Alissa replied.

"Why not?" Jenna asked.

* * *

"Because I said no" Alissa said blankly.

"What was that?" Lilly asked when the rumbling stopped.

"I don't know Flower" Brian said, as Lilly smacked him over the head. "Hey what was that for?" He asked.

"Calling me Flower, my name is Lilly" Lilly said.

"Lilies are flowers" Brian pointed out. "I think we should get out of here" Brian said getting worried.

"What about Jenna and Alissa?" Lilly asked, Brian gave a surprised look.

"God I didn't think about Alissa" He mumbled.

"What about Jenna?" Lilly asked as they started walking.

"Who gives a crap about her" Brian blurted out.

"Bit rude don't you think?" Lilly asked.

"If you knew her like me and Liss do, you wouldn't say that" He said and began walking.

Lilly followed him.

"Maybe, but she still has her own feelings you know, people only act the way they do for a reason, for all you know Jenna could have been bullied as a child and thinks that bullying other people is how the universe works" Lilly said. "And it's the same with you and Alissa"

"Even so, she should a certain way so that it could affect other people's opinion"

"Yeah well she doesn't recall! She upsets Onix before by not thinking, but she didn't know any better" Brian looked at her in the corner of his eye.

"Why are you standing up for her?" He asked.

"You can find good and bad in all people and Pokemon alike" Lilly said.

"Yeah maybe" Brian mumbled. "But unless I see that good side of Jenna, I ain't ever gonna have any reason to look out for her" Brian suddenly stopped eyes wide. "Oh God"

"What is it?" Lilly asked.

"Alissa's use of English is rubbing off on me" He mumbled then shook his head. "Come on lets get going, we got to find them" He said and began walking again.

* * *

"Jenna?" Alissa asked quietly, the pair had been walking down the path quietly, Alissa is the slower one was behind.

"Huh?" Jenna said looking back to her.

"What's it like having a boyfriend?" Alissa asked her innocently. Jenna gave her a confused look.

"Have you ever had one?" She asked, Alissa just shook her head. "Well... its hard to explain really... I guess its just what it's like and who the boy is... why do you ask?" Alissa had a light blush on her face and looked down. "Fine, you don't have to tell me, I think I know why anyway" Jenna smiled to her.

"Fine Alissa, you got a question it's my turn" Jenna said making Alissa look up. "Why didn't you just ask him out already?" Alissa's face became redder and she looked down again.

"I-I-I" Jenna giggled.

* * *

"Oh yeah, you've never had a boyfriend before" She said. "Don't worry Alissa, I bet he'll ask you out... or I'll make him" Jenna mumbled.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Alissa asked. Jenna looked at her again.

"Well... You're my friend" Jenna said.

"You say that but the second we find Brian you'll slap me over the head, call me fat, short and weak, then you'll tell me to catch you Pokemon" Alissa said, Jenna gave a sigh, knowing this was true.

"Even so, it doesn't mean I can't be nice now does it?" Jenna said with a smile.

"Oh yeah" Jenna said reaching into her bag taking out a Pokeball. "I forgot to give Pikachu back to you" Alissa smiled and took the ball back.

"Is that the way out?" Lilly asked seeing sun light.

"But we still need to find Alissa!" Brian yelled "She might need help"

"Don't worry!, if she doesn't come out with in the hour then we'll go back and find her" Lilly said.

"No, we can't just leave her" Brian snapped "We need to go back for her"

"Oh come on Bri, I need to go to a Pokemon center" Lilly protested.

"Then go" Brian snapped. "I'm going back to find her" Brian turns around and goes back into the cave. Lilly stayed there for a second thinking, then shook her head and ran out the cave. Brian ran back the way he came but went down a different path, soon hearing girly laughter. Brian smiled when he saw the two girls.

"ALISSA! JENNA!" He yelled as he ran up to them, they stopped laughing when they saw him.

"Brian!" They both said happily.

"Do you know the way out?" Jenna asked, Brian nodded. He then turned and lead the girls out, Jenna leaned over to Alissa and whispered into her ear.

"We can agree: anything that happened in the cave, STAY'S in the cave" She said, Alissa just nodded.

* * *

Q1:What do you think of Brian's new rival Lilly?

Q2: What did you think of the chapter overall

Q3: Did you know that the cave was the Oreburgh Gate?

Q4: Are X and Y a threat?

Q5: Any suggestions for the fic?


	14. Oreburgh City! Dahlia Appears!

**Chapter 12 – Oreburgh City! Dahlia Appears!**

**Written by Me, Cotton Candy Luver Chopper edited a part.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

The trio finally left Oreburgh Gate and finally arrived in Oreburgh City, after spending five days traveling, meeting up with siblings who are a part of the Battle Frontier, having rival battles and meeting new friends, and getting a ton of Pokemon they finally arrived.

The trio walked very fast, Alissa was sweating and breathing very hard, as Jenna and Brian were working at the same pace.

"Hurry up Alissa, we're finally in Oreburgh City and I'm finally going to win me my first gym badge." Brian said, as he kept playing.

"I think I'm going to pass out," Alissa said.

"Doing all this running will help you lose weight!." Jenna said, chuckling a little.

"Why is she so slow anyway?" Jenna said to Brian.

"I don't know" Alissa said sarcastically. "Maybe because I have shorter legs than you and I'm wearing a dress!"

"Do you even know where the gym is?" Alissa asked trying to get some air in her lungs. Brian hops on top of the concrete of a water fountain.

"Nope, but I'm sure I'll find it." Brian said.

A guy walks up to them. "Are you looking for the Oreburgh gym?" the guy said.

"Yes... but who are you?" Alissa asked.

"My name is Roark." the guy revealed.

Jenna grabs Roark's right arm and gets on her left knee.

"Huh?" Roark confusingly said.

"I think we should get married... With your cordovan colored hair and your cordovan colored eyes, I think we're a match made in heaven." Jenna said, flirting with the guy.

Alissa's Pikachu popped out of its Pokeball and grabbed Jenna's left ear, dragging her away, as everyone else was sweatdropping.

"Return Pikachu." Alissa said. Alissa grabs her Pokeball and Jenna gets back up.

"If you just take a right you'll arrive at the gym." Roark said, pointing his index finger to the right.

Brian and Alissa began running but stoped. "Thanks Roark and come on Jenna." Brian said.

Jenna continued to look into Roark's eyes as he sweatdropped.

"I have to go..." Roark said. Roark runs away. Terrified of Jenna.

"I'll see you again." Jenna yelled as she waved her right hand goodbye.

Jenna runs up to Alissa and Brian who were just standing there laughing at her. "What are you laughing at?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing..." Brian said.

"Good." Jenna said.

The trio finally reached the front of the Oreburgh Gym. The trio finally reached the front of the Oreburgh Gym.

"That Roark guy did say that this was the gym." Alissa said.

"Let's go in!" Brian said, with a confident look on his face. As he walked towards the doors of the gym the doors opened up and a Togekiss flew up into the sky.

"Cool, a Togekiss." Jenna said. Jenna reaches into her purse and pulled out her pink Sinnoh Pokedex, the Pokedex scanned Togekiss:

It shares many blessings with people who respect one another's rights and avoid needless strife.

Jenna closed the Pokedex and put it back into her purse.'

"Togekiss!" Togekiss cried, as it was flying around in circles in the sky.

"Togekiss were off to go see Roark." A girl said, as she walked out of the gym.

"Dahlia." Alissa said.

"Alissa." Dahlia replied.

"Hi, how's it going?" Alissa asked.

"It's going good." Dahlia replied.

Jenna whispers into Brian's right ear, "Who is this?" She demanded.

"How am I suppose to know?" Brian replied.

"Guys, this is Arcade Star Dahlia of the Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier." Alissa revealed.

"Oh...so that's how you know her." Brian said, not really as shocked as he was before he found out she was related to someone of the Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier.

"So I take it you know Alissa's sister Argtena?" Brian asked.

Dahlia laughed at Brian's comment and the three main characters looked at her confused. "Is everything okay?"Alissa asked.

"No, now everything's fine." Dahlia said, she was still laughing, snot was starting to come out of her nose.

"Eww..." Jenna said. Dahlia laughed even harder, so hard that she fell onto the ground. Togekiss who was playing around, flying in the sky, stopped to look at Daliha who was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Brian asked, sweatdropping. "I think this girl is on something." Jenna said.

Dahlia gets up off the ground and her laughing beings to die down. "Are you all right? Do we need to call the police?" Jenna asked.

"No...no, it's fine. Of course I know who Argetna is, me and Argetna go way back, where like BFFFLs." Dahlia explained.

"BFFFLs?" Jenna and Brian asked at the same time, both confused on what that meant.

"BFFFLs means Best Female Friends For Life." Alissa revealed.

"Shouldn't it just be Best Friends Forever?" Jenna asked.

"You're such a little kid." Dahlia said, shrugging her shoulders.'

"Toga!" Togekiss cried.

"So I take it this Togekiss was you're little Togepi?" Alissa asked. Alissa had memories of playing with a Togepi Dahlia had when she was a baby. "Yes, yes it is." Dahlia said.

Alissa turns around and waves at Togekiss. "Hi Togekss!" Alissa said.

"Togekiss!" Togekiss cried as it did a somersault in the air.

"That was amazing..." Jenna said. "I want to keep it." Jenna explained.

"Huh?" Brian asked in shock. "Dahlia, I want to keep Togekiss, please?" Jenna continued to beg.

"No, you can't keep Togekiss." Dahlia said.

"But... But... I want to keep Togekiss." Jenna said.

Jenna redundantly began to shed tears, "I WANT TOGEKISS, I WANT TOGEKISS, I WANT TOGEKISS, I WANT TOGEKISS, I WANT TOGEKISS, I WANT TOGEKISS!" Jenna begged.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE TOGEKISS!" Dahlia said yelling at the trainer.

'Jenna stops crying and looks at Brian and Alissa. "Brian, Alissa, I want to keep it." Jenna said.

"Jenna, the girl said no." Brian said, shrugging his shoulders.

"But I always get what I want." Jenna said.

"Right Zigzagoon, Pichu?" Jenna said, as she looked in her purse and noticed her Pokemon sitting up watching everything. "Pichu!" Pichu agreed with a happy grin.

"Zig! Zig!" Zigzagoon agreed.

"They agree with everything you say." Brian said.

"Right Zigzagoon, Pichu?" Brian said. Pichu and Zigzagoon's bodies become surrounded in a yellow electricity and it shocks Brian, he screams, the shaking stops and Brian's hair become all puffy.

Alissa chuckles a little. "That hair does make you look cute." Alissa said as she smiled cutely at Brian who blushes.

"Does little Lissy have a crush?" Dahlia asked.

Alissa blushes.

"No..." Alissa lied.

"Good, because you can do way better." Dahlia said.

"Hey... I'm right here." Brian said.

"I know." She replied.

"What makes you the expert?" Alissa asked.

"Well, my boyfriend is the gym leader here." Dahlia revealed.

"What's his name?" Alissa asked.

"His name is name is Roark." Daliha revealed. Brian and Alissa's jaws drop a little.

"Wait... does he wear a red helmet?" Jenna asked.

"Yes... I call that red helmet Brody." Dahlia said.

"You call a helmet Brody?" Jenna asked. Dahlia nods her head yes. "That's stupid." Jenna said. "You're stupid." Brian replied.

"We saw him earlier." Alissa said, trying to change the subject.

"You saw him...?" Dahlia asked. Alissa nods her head yes.

"WHERE?" Dahlia asked, wondering where here man was.

Dahlia places her hands on Alissa's shoulders and beings to shake her. "WHERE WAS MY MAN!" Dahlia said.

"He's just a boy." Brian said.

Dahlia takes her hands off of Alissa and slaps Brian across the face leaving a red stain on his cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY HE'S JUST A BOY!" Dahlia.

"Hey, you keep your hands off of him." Alissa said, standing up for her crush.

"Why don't you just sit there and be quite like you normally do." Dahlia said. "I need to look for my man. I haven't seen him for six minutes... I feel like I'm going to die." Dahlia continued, as she was feeling quite lonely with Roark.

"I NEED TO SEE MY MAN." Dahlia said, she begins breathing heavy.

"Dahlia, calm down. I believe we can find him." Brian said.

"Hey babe." A guy said.

"Roark!" Dahlia said. Dahlia runs towards Roark and pushes the trio out of her way. Roark lets out his hands and Dahlia wraps her hands around him.

"I haven't seen you in over six minutes. I almost died." Dahlia said, as she almost began to weep.

"Wow" Jenna mumbled. "Weaker than you" She said looking at Alissa. Alissa looked down to the ground, Brian put his right arm on her left shoulder.

"You're not weak, you're beautiful." He said, making Alissa blush.

"Babe, I just need to take some time for myself." Roark said.

"OH HELL NO...OH NO YOU DIDN'T... OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Dahlia yelled. Brian, Alissa, Jenna, Pichu and Zigzagoon Sweatdrop. Residents from the city, began to gather around the couple and the teenagers.

"YOU DON'T TELL YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND, THAT YOU NEED ALONE TIME. THAT IS A BIG NO, NO IN A RELASTHONSHIP. " Dahlia yelled.

"Babe, you're making a scene." Roark said, as he was sweatdroping and feeling embarrassed. "I'M CAUSING A SCENE?" Dahlia asked, yelling.

"Wow..." Jenna said.

"I hope that if we do ever date me and you won't act like this." Brian said, whispering into Alissa's ear.

"I AM THE SCENE." Dahlia said.

"This is wrong... fighting... fighting is wrong." Jenna said. "People shouldn't argue... all this yelling is wrong... Yelling and telling people what to do it's wrong." Jenna said.

"You should talk" Alissa mumbled. "I never yell at people or tell them what to do." Jenna said. Brian then faked a laugh.

"Good joke" Brian sarcastically said.

"I don't like this." Jenna said. "Let's go..." Jenna said as she started walking away. "HURRY UP AND LET'S GO!" Jenna yelled.

"I thought she said she wasn't like this." Alissa said. "I don't know... I just don't know." Brian said. Brian and Alissa walk towards Jenna.

* * *

After the big argument between those two, Brian, Jenna, and Alissa decided to attend the city's Pokémon Center to go heal up. Jenna decided to go talk to her dad on the video phone. As Jenna went to turn on the video phone, Professor Rowan appeared on the tiny little screen, in the background were some bookshelves, revealing that he was in his library.

"Hey dad!" Jenna said. "Well hello, cupcake! How's it going?" Professor Rowan asked.

"It's going well. I caught myself a Pichu!" Jenna lied. "It was a tough battle, and I managed to catch myself a Pichu!" Jenna said.

"How sweet honey, can I see it?" Professor Rowan asked, wanting to see her Pichu. "Um... I don't have it to show to you, it's with Nurse Joy." Jenna said. "I also caught an Umbreon and nicknamed it Muffin, but I gave it to that homeless girl Alissa." Jenna said. "Also, Argenta gave me a Mega Ring and an Absol. I also defeated a guy named Aras, he was a punk, I also kicked a guy named Zac to the curb. Oh! And I made Lyra cry." Jenna said and looked back to see Brian who had his arms crossed and a bored and annoyed look on his face. "Lance, the champion of Kanto and Johto is my boyfriend... And I have twenty badges. I also earned six contest ribbons, and I'm on my way now to the Grand Festival. Also, Brian, that guy I mentioned before, tried to hurt me." Jenna said.

Rowan laughed, he was thrilled that his daughter had such an excellent time on her journey. "It seems like you've been having a wonderful time on your journey Melissa." Rowan said. Jenna looks down on the ground with a sad look on her "It's... nevermind." Jena said. Jenna had almost forgotten that he father has dementia.

"Well, sweetheart for all of your accomplishments I want to give you something." Rowan said. "Really? What is it?" Jenna asked, she was quite excited to see what her father was going to give her. Rowan walks away from the screen.

"I wonder what he's going to give me." Jenna said. "Zig!" Zigzagoon said. "Pic!" Pichu cried.

Rowan appeared back on the screen and he had two Pokeballs in his hand. "What are those?" Jenna curiously asked.

"This is Bunnelby and Chimchar. I would like you to have them." Roawan explained.

"Thanks... I don't know what to say..." Jenna said, as she almost began to cry. "Don't worry about it, mom." Rowan said, confusing Jenna for his mom.

"Dad..." Jenna said.

Still in the Pokemon center, Brian and Alissa were watching Jenna as she was on the phone talking to her father, sitting down on a bench near the window sill

"I wonder what's taking Jenna so long." Alissa said, in a hurry. "I don't and I don't care, I'm ready to have my gym battle." Brian said.

"I'll battle you." A girl said.

Brian looks up and sees Michelle, one of Jenna's BFFs. "You want to battle me?" Brian asked. "Hell yeah, I'm the strongest chick in Sinnoh!" Michelle said, with a confident look on her face.

"Actually, Cynthia is the strongest girl in Sinnoh." Alissa pointed out. "NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Michelle yelled.

Jenna hung up the phone. Bunnelby and Chimchar were placed in her purse along with Zigzagoon and Pichu. Jenna turns around and sees Michelle. "MICHELLE!" Jenna shouted.

Michelle turns around and sees her friend, Jenna. "Jenna!" Michelle shouted. Jenna runs up to Michelle and they give each other air kisses.

"How have you been?": Michelle asked. "Girl, I have been training hard, my Pokemon has been in some really intense battles." Jenna said. "We've been training non stop." Jenna said.

Brian and Alissa look at each other. Jenna looks at her traveling companions. "I see you've met Brian and Alissa, these two have been following me and stalking me." Jenna said.'

"Like anyone would want to stalk you." Alissa mumbled.

"Me and Brian were just talking about having a battle." Michelle said.

"A battle?" Jenna curiously asked. Michelle nodded her head yes. "How about you battle me? Since we've been friends the longest." Jenna said.

"No, I want to battle her." Brian said as he got up out of his seat.

"She's my friend, I asked first." Jenna said.

"How about we have a Triple battle?" Alissa suggested as she got up out of her seat. "What's a triple battle?" Michelle asked. Brian and Jenna look at Michelle with a "Did you really just ask that?" look. Michelle looks Jenna, Brian and Alissa who looked back her.

"Oh so a triple battle is a battle where you use three Pokemon." Michelle said, finally realizing what is. "And you guys didn't know what it was." Michelle said.

The trio and Michelle went into the back of the Pokemon Center to use the battlefield. Michelle was on the left side and Brian, Alissa and Jenna was on the right.

"Heads up, Michelle uses water Pokemon." Jenna said, giving information on their opponent. Alissa and Brian nod their head, agreeing with Jenna. "Ziggy, I choose you." Jenna said as she looked into her purse. Zigzagoon jumped out of the purse and in front of Jenna.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A girl screamed in the Pokemon center.

"What was that?" Michelle asked. "How should we know?" Brian asked.

Brian, Alissa, Jenna, Michelle and Zigzagoon run into the Pokemon store where they see Dahlia crying, with Nurse Joy's hand on her.

"I haven't seen him in 2 minutes... I'm going to die and be alone like an old cat lady." Dahlia said, as her tears were falling off her face.

"Dahlia, calm down, everything is going to be okay," Nurse Joy said, trying to calm the lovesick girl down.

"No everything is not going to be okay, he must want to break up with me because he's been gone for four minutes." Dahlia cried, barely being able to understand her.

Michelle, Brian, Alissa, Zigzagoon and Jenna Sweatdrop.

"Dahlia's back." Brian said.

Dahlia continues to cry, she falls onto the ground and begins rolling on the carpet, crying. Alissa begins huffing and puffing, annoyed by Dahlia's behavior.

"GIRL GET YOU'RE ACT TOGETHER!" Alissa yelled. "He's just a guy." Alissa said.

"Wow..." Brian said, amazed by what Alissa was doing.

Alissa walks over towards Dahlia and grabs her arm. Alissa drags Dahlia across the carpet. "Where are we going?" Dahlia asked. "We're going to the Oreburgh Gym to go find Roark." Alissa said.

The trio, Michelle and Dahlia walked inside of the Oreburgh and they see Roark making out with another girl.

Everyone jaws drop opens.

"Oh my god." Jenna, Brian, Alissa and Michele said at the same. Roark pulls back from the girl.

"Dahlia, it's not what it looks like, she was trying to give me a piece of gum." Roark said.

"Bridgette? How could you?" Dahlia said, looking at her friend.

"You know her?" Brian asked.

"Bridgette runs the PC storage system here in the Sinnoh region." Michelle, Alissa and Jenna said at the same time, the three girls look at each other and giggle.

Dahlia was devastated, she saw her boyfriend of five years making out with another girl. In her mind memories from all their dates and kisses came back to her. Her eyes began to swell up and she ran out the gym crying.

* * *

Q1: What do you think of Jenna's two new Pokemon?

Q2: What do you think of Jenna's behavior?

Q3: What Do you think of Dahlia?

Q4: What do you think of Roark?


	15. Special Chapter: Lucas

**Special Chapter: Lucas**

Written by me.

This chapter is told from Lucas' Point of View.

* * *

I felt something sharp dig into my spine, it hurt really badly too. I opened my eyes and turned around slowly and watched my parents Starly flapping its wings, flying above me. "Starly!" The Pokemon cried as it continued to flap its wings. I stared at Starly, being stung by the fact that my parents once again sent Starly up into my room too awake me. I was appalled by this and stretched out my hands to grab Starly, but Starly quickly dodged up, flying above me sending me flying down onto the orange carpet nearby.

"Ouch!" I said. "Star! Star!" The flying type laughed. Starly was one of my mother's Pokemon who enjoys playing pranks on people. My mothers name is Johanna, Johanna my mother who is also a top coordinator. She loves Pokemon contest, her goal is for me to also become a top coordinator, but I don't like Pokemon contest as much.

Even though I've told her a million times that I dislike Pokemon contest, she still has this obsession with me entering the Pokemon contest. She's told me that everyone in my family has this passion for Pokemon contest, but me, myself and I, I can't stand Pokemon contest. I hate them, well the only interesting thing about a Pokemon contest is the part where I get to dress up for Pokemon contest. But sadly I know she will never listen, even though today is my fifteen year old birthday.

I get up from off the carpet as the blanket I was wrapped up underneath slowly flew off of me. I turned around and walked over towards the window and yawned a bit. I grabbed the hands of the window and open it up. "I wonder what that Jenna girl is up to." I asked to myself. Two years ago I saw this girl named Jenna, and all I can strictly remember of her was that she pushed me off this cliff. When she pushed me off the cliff I knew that she loved me...I can't remember exactly why she did do that, but I knew it had something to do with love. "I think today is going to be an awesome day." I said.

"Star! Starly!' Starly cried, Starly flew past Lucas and began flying, flapping its little wings as it flew around the front yard in circles. As I looked down, I saw my mom get out of the car with white grocery bags in her hand, I could tell that she went out shopping.

"Hey, mom!" I greeted, waving my right hand. My mom turned around to her right. "Hello, Lucas." My mother said.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No... no.. I'm fine." Johanna said.

"Well, I'm going to help you out anyway." I replied.

I hurried up and put on my usual clothes* and quickly rushed downstairs and out the doors to help out my mother. Even though she can be a bit of a pain, I still love my mom no matter what. I opened the door and I was now outside. It was quite warm outside with a nice breeze blowing by, and the town was very quiet. I ran a little towards my mother.

"Hey Mom, let me grab those bags for you." I said. I grabbed the two bags she had in both of her hands.

"Thanks sweetie, I couldn't find you no ice cream so I bought you chips instead." My mother answered. Even thought I really wanted ice cream, I think I can eat french fries instead, well the only type of chips I eat are barbeque potato chips. "It's fine." I lied.

I rushed inside the house and put the bags onto the kitchen table. I started looking through the bags and saw a whole bunch of fruits and vegetables. "I wonder where the chips are." I said with a bit of a rush. After skimming through the first bag I looked and the second bag and picked up a bag of potato chips.

I got the potato chips out of the plastic brown bag. "Looks like you're enjoying yourself." My mother said as she walked into the theater.

''Sorry for being disrespectful maam'" I said.

"Lucas, there's no need to worry." My mother said, reminding me. I worry about everything, everything has to be perfect, if something goes out of order I freak out.

"But when you say there's no need to worry, that's when I worry the most." I replied.

My mother blushed and chuckled a little. "I have something really important to tell you." My mother said.d. As I heard that the chips quickly fell onto the ground, my heart started beating as fast as a Spoink's spring. Was my mom finally going to tell me happy birthday? She didn't tell me happy birthday at all today.

"Professor Rowan asked me if you would like to go to his lab today, and go take a starter Pokemon." My mother announced. I looked to the ground a bit disappointed that my mother hadn't said happy birthday to me, she's my mother, she's supposed to say happy birthday to me. And with my dad out on vacation, I have no one to protect me. I really wish I knew where that Jenna girl was at.

"Cool!" I replied. I wonder what I'm going to choose, will I choose Chimchar, the Fire-type? Turtwig, the grass type? Or Piplup, the water type? I really don't know who I'm going to choose. But I have a whole bunch of time to think of it, after all it is the summer and it is my birthday, and I have got to Grumpig all out today. Oh, how I love food...

"You're going to leave now and you're going to choose Turtwig." My mother demanded, with her strict voice tone.

"But mom..." I protested.

"I said, you're going to choose Turtwig and you're going to leave now, so you can become a top coordinator." My mother ordered as she folded her arms.

"Yes, ma'am." I responded. I didn't really want to leave just yet. I mean Turtwig is a good choice, but maybe I would've liked Piplup or Turtwig, I looked down at the ground with a pitiful look on my face.

"Wipe that smile off your face, you're a boy, boy's don't cry. You want to be a wussy faggot like Wallace?" My mother said.

"Likewise, if you see that Barry, tell him the next time he speaks to you, we're getting a restraining order. That boy is on crack and I don't want him talking to you. He's a bad influence." My mother continued.

"Yes, ma'am." I agreed, respecting my mother's orders.

"Now quit talking to me and leave already." My mother said, trying to pull me out of the house. My mother grabs my left arm with her right hand and grabs me into the front room. When we arrive at the front door, she opens it and pushes me outside, causing me to fall onto the brown concrete.

"Don't come back to this house until you've come back with the ribbon cup, also don't call me, text me or be in touch with me because that is very annoying." My mother asked. My mother slams the door in my face. I get up off the ground and begin walking next door to Professor Rowan's laboratory.

"I wonder if I can see Jenna why I'm on my journey." I said to myself. As I carried on walking, which took nearly three minutes, I stood in front of Professor Rowan's laboratory, for a lab it was very minor. I took hold of the doorknob and went into the lab. As I continued walking I saw a Chimchar, Turtwig and Piplup standing on a table. I also saw Professor Rowan standing in front of the Pokemon with a happy grin on his face.

"Hello Lucas." Professor Rowan greeted.

"Hello, Professor!" I replied.

"Are you ready to begin you're Pokemon journey?" Rowan asked.

To be honest, I kinda just want to get out of that house, I'm a little bit tired of my mothers strict rules. So I was kinda excited to leave out of my house, and to get away from my mother.

"Yes! And I shall eat cake while doing so." I jokingly said.

"Cake? Where's the cake?"" Professor Rowan asked.

I chucked a bit and shrugged it off as I knew that Professor Rowan suffered from dementia. But I know I feel a little sorry for making fun of an old person with a memory loss disease.

"So who would you like to choose?" Professor Rowan asked.

"I would like to choose..." I walk over to the table in front of the Pokemon and I begin to pet Turtwig's head.

"Turtwig." I announced.

"Turtwig!" The Pokemon cried.

"Turtwig is an excellent choice." Professor Rowan said.

I watched as Professor Rowan reached into his pocket and pulled out a six Pokeballs and a blue Sinnoh Pokedex.

"Here are your Poke Balls and Pokedex." Professor Rowan said. Professor Rowan placed the items into my hands. I promptly put the items into my rucksack. "Would you also like to nickname you're Turtwig, yes or no?" Professor Rowan asked.

'I would like to name it Milktank." I said.

I love Milktanks, Milktanks make the best food, so of course I would name my Turtwig Milktank.

"Turtwig." Turtwig cried. Turtwig leaped off the table and onto my right shoulder.

"Are you ready to go Turtwig?" I asked.

'Turtwig!' My partner Pokemon agreed.

"_And I wonder if I'm going to meet that girl…Jenna Trik…" I thought to myself._

To be continued...

* * *

Q1: Would you like to see more chapters like this?

Q2: What do you think of Lucas?

Q3: Will he meet Jenna?

Q4: What do you think of Johanna?


	16. Sinnoh Girls

**Chapter 13 - Sinnoh Girls**

Written by Bethanybloop

* * *

Dahliaran out of the building, crying her eyes out as she did, Alissa ran after her, not knowing what else to do.

"Smooth move there Romeo" Brian mumbled, walking out as well. Roark looked at Jenna.

"Can you understand? I need space and if I dumped her, she would have killed me" He said, Jenna just shook her head.

"I can understand...Dahlia" She said, Roark just looked at her as if she was crazy. "A few days ago I found out my own boyfriend was cheating on me with another girl while we were kissing" Jenna began. "I was both heartbroken and pissed that I bolted out of my own house not even looking at my own mother. Just took my bags and went...Guess what! I still haven't gone back. I went away with my new f-friends, I've been gone for just under a week and I don't plan on going back any time soon" She then set out to walk to the doorway. "In my opinion that was Chapter one of my new story, you think of this as Chapter one of yours" She then walked out.

Roark was left standing there shaking his head.

"Chapter one of what?" He questioned himself.

"WOULD YOU LET GO OFF ME!" Alissa yelled, Jenna had walked into the Pokecenter, she saw Dahlia hugging Alissa as if she were a teddy bear and it made her laugh.

"But Lissa!" Dahlia said, tears coming down her face. "You know better than anyone that you need a hug when you scream"

"Tell me about it" Brian mumbled with a little laugh, he was sitting to the left of the girls.

"Dahlia!" Alissa moaned lightly. "Let me go! I ain't a teddy bear!"

"You're the closest thing I got!" Dahlia said. "Small and light, and CUDDLY!" Jenna laughed again as she walked over to them.

"Alissa, as long as you can get air your fine" Jenna said then looked to her Pokemon. "Right guys?" She said all her Pokemon agreed with her. The idea of that logic just of that made Dahlia hugs the girl more.

"PIKACHU SAVE ME!" Alissa yelled, Pikachu then popped out of his Pokeball and used Thunderbolt on Dahlia, who lets go of Alissa the second it hit, Pikachu then looked to Brian and used the move again.

"I needed that thank you Pikachu" Dahlia admitted, finally stopped crying, she then looked to Alissa, who had just picked up the electric type and put him on her head. "Sorry Lil' Lissy, I wasn't thinking" Brian and Jenna both chuckled at the nickname again.

"Lissy! Stay strong, don't fall for all the crap boys give you! They will always break your heart! And if you do ever get a man, let me give him the 'O.K' before you start being a couple" Dahlia said, sounding dramatic while looking at Alissa, she then looked at Brian in the corner of her eye."So not that guy" She said.

"HAY!" Brian yelled, Alissa giggled with a bit of a blush and Jenna laughed.

"I wasn't joking boy! You stay away from my little Princess" Dahlia said. "She's too sweet for a guy like you" Brian gave a huff and started to mutter to himself. Jenna then looked to Dahlia.

"Hay Dahlia" Jenna said."You'll be glad to know that I gave Roark a good and telling off and I have an idea that always makes me happy." Dahlia smiled to her. "Why don't me and you go SHOPPING!" Dahlia's looked at her happily.

"REALLY!" She asked, Jenna nodded Dahlia then looked to Alissa. "OH THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN! I can dress you up like a princess like I did when you were 4! And a fairy! OH YOU'LL LOOK SO CUTE AS A LITTLE PIKACHU!" Dahlia said, thinking of all the fun times she had with her BFFFL and how they would always think of Alissa as a doll. Alissa just gave an uneasy expression.

"D-Dahlia" Alissa said innocently. "Not to upset you any more, but I'm not a toy, a-and I don't like shopping" Dahlia looked at her a little sad.

"Don't lie, you loved it when you were younger" Dahlia said, sounding a little sad, Alissa shook her head.

"N-No, I really didn't, my sister just said I did" Alissa mumbled, Dahlia got out of her chair and put both of her hands on Alissa's shoulders.

"Ok...You don't have to come...But will you still let me get your stuff? And you gotta wear it for me" Dahlia said softly Alissa looked at her in the eyes.

"What's in it for me?" She asked why. Dahlia gave her a blank look.

"I'll get your sweets, chocolate and you can keep the dress" Dahlia said bluntly, Alissa gave a thinking look.

"Throw in a plushie and you gotta deal" Alissa replied, Dahlia rolled her eyes and nodded.

"You do know if she doesn't come, she's sticking with Brian don't you?" Jenna mumbled into Dahlia's ear who gave an expression of rage and looked at Brian who wasn't paying attention. A flame appeared in the older girl's eyes as she walked over to the boy, poking him in the chest.

"You better not try anything with Alissa while I'm gone" She yelled, Brian gave her a look of awe as she continued. "Don't even look at her, you just stay here with her GOT IT PUNK!" Brian suluted to her in awe.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" He said, Dahlia smiled and looked to Jenna, who nodded, the two then walked out of the building to the shops.

"...How can you put up with people like that?" Brian questioned as Alissa gave Pikachu a snack.

"Simple, just go along with what they do, be cute while doing it and try not to get on their bad side" Alissa said while smiling.

"Hard for you not to be cute" Brian mumbled with a little blush on his cheek. "What do you think she's going to make you wear?"

"Whatever she thinks will make me look- and I quote here: 'cuter than I am, even if that's near to impossible'" Alissa said quietly.

Jenna and Dahlia had been walking to the shops when they were held back by somebody crying.

"HAAAAYYYYYYY DAAAAAHLIAAAAAA!" The girls look back to see Michelle is running up to them.

"Hello again" Dahlia said as the girl ran up to them.

"Where did you go?" Jenna asked.

"OH! Well, I ran to see if the fairy was back...She wasn't" Michelle said sadly.

"Well oh well, now you're here, you can come shopping with me and Jenna" Dahlia said with a smile.

"Yeah, she's going to drive you to pick out a 'cute' dress outfit for Alissa" Jenna said trying to sound happy about it. Dahlia gave a guilty expression.

"Well, now that I don't have a bf, I need to put my focus on something to keep me happy," Dahlia said, sounding a bit guilty, but smiled when Michelle smiled at her.

"What were you thinking of?" She asked.

"I was thinking something sparkly! But it can't make her look grown up, she has to look cute" Dahlia commanded thinking of what they might find.

"OH! You should try the sky! At night, it's almost all ways full of sparkles" Michelle said, looking up, Jenna just face palmed.

"Well, we're not going to get anything done just standing here" Jenna said. "Come on lets go!" The two girls nodded and they all ran to the shops.

An hour had passed and the three girls had been in almost every shop, each one of them had about five bags full of clothing and make up, they were now in a cafe with cups of tea and cakes.

"I didn't know cafe's sold cake" Mitchell said, amazed, Jenna just gave a 'oh God help me' look as she took a sip of her drink, she then looked to Dahila who was looking through her bags.

"You ok?" She questioned, Dahlia didn't look at her and kept looking through the bags.

"I didn't get the thing I wanted" She mumbled, Jenna raised an eye.

"You mean the thing for sh-...Alissa? Why do you want to dress her up so badly?" Jenna asked.

"Well" Dahlia looked down. "I guess...I don't really know"

"She didn't even sound that happy about it, " Jenna mumbled. "I think she just did it to make you happy"

"What makes you say that?" Michelle asked.

"Think about it, " Jenna spat out. "You had to not only 'beg' but bribe her into it" Dahlia looked back up tears in her eyes.

"Lil' Lissy's growing up, isn't she?" She asked before bursting into tears.

"Well...Being that she is apparently 15, but doesn't look nor act it doesn't mean she's 'grown up' but she's not the even smaller girl you knew...From where ever she's from" Jenna pointed out, then patted the crying girl on the back. "But it doesn't mean she doesn't like the attention your giving her, I'm totally envious of her" Jenna admitted. "And if it makes you happy I will say, she doesn't flirt or say words like bitch, crap, shit eats...She for some reason says Miltank a lot, but that's it" Dahlia then looked back up a big smile on her face.

"The sweet little angel is still in her!" She cheered.

"Maybe, but she's still crushing on a boy" Jenna mumbled. "Why don't we do some more shopping?" She said with a smile. The three got up and walked to the doorway.

"OH YAY! More stuff to take!" Michelle said as they all walked out.

"Lady's" A voice said from behind, Jenna looked back with her eyes closed.

"Sorry sir, are in the way?" She asked.

"YOU!" Jenna snapped her eyes open to see Aras behind them.

"NOT YOU AGAIN!" Jenna yelled and turned to him, kicking him in the nuts, Aras bent over, covering that area with his hands, a look of annoyance on his face.

"T-that was a-a a little uncall-ed f-for" He mumbled, trying to hold back the scream.

"Jenna!" Michelle said, ashamed. "My dad always told me not to hit males there or I wouldn't be born!" Jenna gave her a blank look.

"Did he drop you on your head?" She asked.

"No" Michelle said. "My mother did that"

Jenna then looked back to the boy, who was slowly getting up.

"I'm still mad at you Jenna, for making my man uncomfortable!" He said, Jenna glared at him.

"I MADE HIM UNCOMFORTABLE" Jenna snapped at him. "YOUR THE ONE WHO WAS FANBOYING OVER HIM!"

"Maybe, but you were 'fangirling' over him yourself" Aras muttered as he brushed himself off.

"But I'm not in the mood for a fight, I just want some coffee and I was going to ask if you and your friends could move" He said. Jenna gave a dumbfounded look.

"Oh...Sorry" She muttered, moving out the way.

"OMG ITS PERFECT!" Jenna and Michelle looked to the window Dahlia was looking at. "SHE'LL LOOK SO CUTE!"

"It's been two hours!" Brian moaned, he was leaning on his arm while looking out of the window in the Pokecenter. "Does it really take this long to shop?"

Alissa looked up to him, she was sitting at a table eating some food she had gotten from Joy, Pikachu and Meowstic were running around together. "Because a stuck up, a stupid and a crazy girl have all gone shopping together" She mumbled, Brian looked to her.

"How are you able to eat so much without gaining any weight?" He asked, Alissa just gave a confused expression.

"I don't even know" She then looked back to her food. "Not like I even eat that much" She said pushing it away.

"HAY WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LOOKING AT HER!" Brian looked to the door, only to deliver a shoe that hit him in the head. Dahlia then walked over to Alissa placing two bags on the table.

"One's got the dress, the other has all the stuff you asked for" She said forcing the girl off her chair. "Now you go get changed, I have something for Jenna" Jenna gave her a questionable look as she walked in.

"For me?" She asked.

"Yes! Silly you're the only one I know called Jenna" Dali said with a giggle as she walked over to her, holding something out of her purse. "Take this!" She said, holding up a Pokeball. Jenna took it. "But don't open it until after I get to see Lil' Lissy in a dress" Jenna smiled and looked to Brian, who had sat up holding his head.

"Do you ever catch your own Pokemon?" He asked only to be hit in the head with the other shoe. Dahlia then ran to where she sent Alissa, soon coming back dragging the poor girl. She had forced Alissa to wear a sparkly red dress that stopped at her knees, the left sleeve was long, but the right one was short and on the bottom right of the dress was a rose, she still had her boots on under it. Alissa was looking down at herself a bit weary, Jenna was focused on her new Pokemon, Michelle was blabbering on about red stuff, Brian was still trying to recover from the second shoe and Dahlia was looking through a bag trying to find something.

"C-can I take it off now?" Alissa asked, but didn't receive an answer, Dahila pulled out a crown of the suitcase and placed it on the girls head then smiled with joy as Alissa blushed from embarrassment. "How about now?" She asked, but still didn't get a response, as Dahlia took her phone out and took a picture of the girl, making her blush .

"So sending this to your mum" She mumbled.

"Can I take it off now?" Alissa moaned, Jenna looked up at her.

"Not until Romeo over there sees you" She said, getting Brian's attention. He looked up and looked around then saw what she was on about and gave a small laugh. Alissa's face somehow got redded.

"CAN I TAKE THIS DARN THING OFF NOW!" She yelled, Dahlia looked up and nodded waving her off as the girl went back to where she came from.

After Alissa had changed Brian, Jenna, Alissa and Michelle left the building heading back to the gym, Pikachu and Meowstic where running after each other as they walked.

"Well, what did she give you?" Brian asked Jenna. "She said you could open it after Alissa was done" Jenna looked up and smiled, she opened the Pokeball and in a flash of light Togekiss appeared.

"Isn't that D's?" Michelle asked, Jenna smirked, looking at it.

"Not any more, " She said darkly, taking it back in its egg and laid it in her bag with her other Pokemon. They soon came to the building and walked in.

"ROARK I'M HERE FOR MY FIRST SINNOH GYM BATTLE!" Brian yelled, on the other side of the battle ground was Roark who nodded.

"Ok then, but your little friends will have to sit in the stalls. It will be a three on three battle." Roark said, the girls all nodded and sat where told.

"Let's fight!" Brian said with a deeper tone in his voice.

* * *

LUCAS' POV

Me and Turtwig was walking alongside the dirt path, a road that was known as Route 202. The flying type Pokemon in the sky was flying high on this beautiful, Saturday afternoon. As me and Turtwig continued walking we saw a bush nearby rumbling.

"Turtwig, what do you suppose that is?" I asked why.

"Turtwig."' Turtwig cried out, giving me a confusing looking.

"I'M SCARED!" I yelled out, tears began running though my face.

"I wish Jenna was here." I wished.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

Q1: What did you think of Aras new recurring gag?

Q2: Team Dahlia or Team Roark

Q3: What things do you dislike about the Pokemon anime? What things do you like?

Q4: What will happen next?

Q5: How are you enjoying this mini episode arc?


	17. Vs Roark

_Chapter 14 - Vs. Roark_

_Last time on Pokemon: The Series - Diamond and Pearl, Jenna helped Dahlia get over her break up by shopping so in return, Dahlia gave Jenna her have her Togekiss. Brian and Roark will now begin their battle._

* * *

Brian and Roark went to the battlefield as Alissa, Michelle and Jenna went to go sit on the bleachers. Brian grabbed a Pokeball from his waist and sent out his Poliwrath and Roark sent out his Onix. Brian and Roark glared at each other, not one was ready to give up easily and not one was ready to loose. "GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Alissa yelled.

ROARK VS. BRIAN

"Poliwrath, jump into the air." Brian ordered.

"Poli!" Poliwrath said. Poliwrath jumped high into the air.

"I wonder what he's planning." Michelle said.

Jenna merely shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know and I don't care." Jenna said. "Of course you would say something like that." Alissa said.

"Onix, use screech." Roark ordered."Onix!" Onix cried. Onix opens its mouth and the inside of it glows white. It then releases a light blue cylinder beam from its mouth and begin hitting Poliwrath's earwaves. Poliwrath covers its ears with its hands, it couldn't handle the loud screaming. Poliwrath landed back on the ground, still covering its ears.

"Poliwrath, try to use water gun." Brian ordered. Poliwrath slowly uncovered it's ears. "Poli!" Poliwrath cried.

"Yes, Poliwrath is back in action." Alissa said.

"Wow...You actually talk." Michelle said, shocked to hear Alissa talk.

"Brian's back in action." Alissa was genuinely happy for her friend, regardless.

Poliwrath unleashes a blast of water from it's swrills. "You're no match for my Onix!" Roark said, as he was quite confident. "Now Onix, jump into the air." Roark said.

"Onix!" Onix cried. The large snake Pokemon jumped into the air. "Now, use tackle." Roark ordered.

Onix dives down in a straight line getting ready to hit Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath, dodge it." Brian ordered.

"Poli." Poliwrath does a blackflip twice, as Onix lands onto the rock covered field.

"Onix!" Roark cried out, worried about his Pokemon.

"Now, Poliwrath, use Focus Punch." Brian ordered.

"Onix, try to get up." Roark said. Onix moves its head a little trying to get up.

"Poliwrath!" Poliwrath cried. Poliwrath's right arm glows white and Poliwrath jumps into the air and punches Onix in the face. "Onix!" Onix cried. Onix eyes turn into swirls and on the screen it shows that Onix is unable to battle and that Poliwrath won.

"Go! Go! Brian!" Alissa said, as she got up out of her seat.

"Wait...If the attack is called Focus Punch...Why didn't Poliwrath focus?" Michelle said.

"You should really think before you talk." Jenna said.

"Actually..This time. She has a point." Alissa said.

Roark grabbed a Pokeball from off his belt, and tapped the center button. "Great job Onix." He said. The Onix's body is immersed in a red light.

"Hey, do you think Pokemon party when they get sent back to their Pokeballs?" Michelle asked again. Jenna facepalms. "Just shut up." Jenna said.

Roark clipped the Pokeball back onto his belt and grabbed another one and tapped the center restoring it to its original size. "Geodude, I choose you." Roark said as he threw the Pokeball into the atmosphere. "Geodude." Geodude cried,

"Cool, I bet Geodude is a rock type." Michelle said.

Jenna and Alissa looked at each other and began to chuckle a bit. "Just shut up..." Jenna said.

"You don't tell me to shut up." Michelle said.

"So you're using Geodude huh?" Brian said, quietly to himself. "Now, Poliwrath, use Water Gun." Poliwrath unleashes a blast of liquid blue water from it's swrills.

"Geodude roll." Roark ordered. Geodude rolls like a bowling ball and the water is shut off.

"Geodude can roll?" Michelle asked why.

"It's levitating in the air...What do you think." Alissa mumbled to herself.

"I heard that shorty." Michelle snapped suddenly.

"You used Geodude's rolling ability to block off my attack, very smart." Brian said.

Roark chuckles. "I watched last years Johto League and saw your battle, so I know every trick up your sleeve." Roark said.

"You did?" Brian asked in shock.

Roark nods his head yes. "And unless you come up with something new, every move you make is very predictable." Roark said. "Now, Geodude, evolve." Roark commanded.

"Geodude!" Geodude cried. Geodude's body glows white and it begins to morph into Gravler.

"I didn't think rock type Pokemon could evolve, I just thought they stayed as rocks forever." Michelle said. Alissa and Jenna Sweatdrop.

"Poliwrath, it may have evolved, but it's still weak." Brian said, giving out helping information to his Pokemon. "Poli!" Poliwrath agreed, as it clenched its fist.

"I really want to battle! I enjoy jumping into things. Do you think if you caught me in a Pokeball I can become a Pokemon?" Michelle asked.

Alissa and Jenna look at each other again and they both shake their heads.

"Poliwrath, use Water Gun." Brian ordered. "Poli!" Poliwrath cried. Poliwrath unleashes a blast of liquid blue water from it's swrills.

"Gravler, block it with Protect." Roark ordered.

"Gravler." Gravler cried. Gravler's body becomes surrounded by a light green barrier that turns into a huge bubble, surrounding its area. The water gun attack hits the barrier and dissolves.

"Oh...So Protect...Protects your Pokemon...I thought it meant something else." Michelle said, as she winked her right eye.

Jenna just laughs!

"What's so funny?" Alissa asked again.

"You'll know when your older" Jenna said, calming down her laughter a bit.

"...I'm older than you" Alissa pointed out

"You haven't done it yet so you wouldn't know." Jenna said, as she winked her right eye.

"Now this is how gym battles should be. Recently, this guy named Aras challenged me and I defeated him three times." Roark said.

"Now, Graveler, use Earthquake." Roark ordered. "Grav!" Graveler cried. Gravler jumps high into the air and lands hard, making white shockwaves come out of the ground and hit Poliwrath. "Poliwrath!" Poliwrath cried. Poliwrath is sent flying back and falling onto the ground.

"Now, Graveler use thunder punch." Roark ordered. Graveler's right arm glows yellow and sparks of electricity surrounded the arm, Graveler charges its feet on the ground and starts running. Gravler punches Poliwrath, causing Poliwrath to fly backwards and hit the rocky field. "Poli!" Poliwrath cried. The screen shows that Poliwrath is unable to battle and that Gravaler won.

"Wait...How come Graveler is still able to battle? It touched a water type." Michelle said. Alissa and Jenna Sweatdrop.

Brian grabs a Pokeball from his pocket and taps the center to the original size. "You did an outstanding job." Brian said. "Now return." Brian said as a red light absorbed Poliwrath.

"Sneasel, showtime." Brian ordered, as he threw Sneasel's Pokeball into the atmosphere. The Pokeball opened up and Sneasel was released in a white flash.

"Sneasel!" Sneasel cried as it landed on the ground.

"A Sneasel." Michelle said, Michelle takes her backpack off her shoulders and places it on her lap. She grabs the zipper, unzips it and takes out her Pokedex, she opens it up and it scans Sneasel.

"Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokemon - It is extremely vicious and will not stop attacking until its foe is incapable of moving."

Michelle closes the Pokedex and puts it back into her backpack.

"Sneasel, let's do this." Brian said.

"Sneas." Sneasel cried.

"Earthquake." Roark yelled out, commanding his Pokemon to attack.

Gravler jumps high into the air and lands hard, making white shockwaves come out of the ground.

"Sneasel, jump into air." Brian commanded.

"Sn!" Sneasel cried as it rose into the air and onto Gravaler's back.

"Grav!" Gravaler said, confused.

"Finish it off with Ice Beam." Brian yelled. +

"hahaha, Ice Beam sounds like Ice-Cream" Michelle said.

"Use, Rollout." Roark ordered. Roark curls up into a ball and begins rolling.

"THEY SEE ME ROLLIN' THEY HATING, THEY TRYING to CATCH ME RIDIN DIRTY, TRYIN' TO CATCH ME RIDING DIRTY." Michelle sang beautifully.

"Why are you friends with her?" Alissa asked.

"Because of the way she acts." Jenna said, chuckling a bit.

Gravaler continues to roll, and suddenly unrolls. Sneasel drops on the ground and its eyes become swirly. The screen shows that Sneasel is unable to battle and that Gravaler won.

"That was a good job, now return." Brian said. Sneasel was recalled to its Pokeball.

"Brian's Sneasel is weak." Jenna said.

"Poor thing." Alissa said.

"Listen kid...Maybe you should give up." Roark said. Roark was unsure about Brian winning this battle.

"You suck...And you're about to become crushed." Roark continued with a confident look on his face.

Brain grabs another Pokeball and tosses it into the air."Feraligatr, Showtime." Brian called.

Feraligatr was released in a white flash. "Fer!" Feraligatr cried.

"Gravaler, Evolve." Roark ordered.

"Gra!" The Pokemon cried. Gravaler's body becomes surrounded in a white aroura and morphs into Golem.

"It evolved." Michelle said.

"Again." Alissa commented.

"No, it learned solar beam." Jenna said, sarcastically.

Roark reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Mega Ring and the Goleminite. "Golem, Mega Evolve." Roark ordered.

The stones glow white and Roark's Golem body becomes surrounded in a blue aroura. The blue aroura disappears and Golem's rock covered shell has disappeared.

"It mega evolved." Brian said, amazed by Roark's Golem.

"I'm talented, am I?" Roark asked, as he and his Golem laugh.

"Who cares, Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!" Brian ordered.

Feraliatr opens its mouth and releases a breeze of fresh cold water that hits Golem, but it looks like the water type attack didn't cause anything.

"It didn't do anything." Michelle said.

"That's because Mega Golem's ability is Dry Skin." Jenna revealed.

"It is?" Alissa asked.

"So wait, Roark's Golem has dry skin? Maybe we should get some lotion on Its body." Michelle said.

"Dry Skin is an ability in which water type attacks have no effect against the user." Jenna revealed to her friend.

"Oh…" Michelle said, now understanding what they were talking about.

"Golem, finish it off with Volt Tackle." Roark ordered.

"Gol!" Golem cried.

"VOLT TACKLE?" Brian, Alissa and Michelle asked in confusion all at the same time.

"I thought Volt Tackle was an attack that only the Pichu line could learn." Alissa assumed.

"Nope." Jenna said. "When Golem Mega evolves, it becomes a rock/electric type Pokemon and has the ability dry skin, it also learns various electric type attacks." Jenna informed.

"Golem!" Golem cried. Golem gets on all four knees and dashes towards Feraligatr. Its body, then gets surrounded by golden electricity and tackles Feraligatr sending it flying and hitting the ground. Golem becomes surrounded by yellow sparks of electricity, taking recoil damage.

Feraligatr eyes become swirly. "Feraligatr." Brian called out for his Pokemon. Brian runs over to his Feraliatr.

"You did an outstanding job." Brian said. Brian grabbed a Pokeball from is waist and a red light absorbs Feraligatr's body and returns to its ball.

"That was a great battle." Roark said, walking up Brian.

"No, it wasn't I lost." Brian said, with a sad look on his face.

Roark reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Coal badge.

"Brian, I would like to give you the Coal badge." Roark said. Roark places the Coal badge into Brian's hands. "But I lost." Brian said.

Roark shrugs is shoulders and laughs. "Who cares." Roark puts his right hand on Brian's left shoulder. "You did a great job today and I'm proud of you."

* * *

After the gym battle, the quartet decided to go rest at the Pokemon center. "Thanks, Nurse Joy." Brian thanked the nurse for healing up his Pokemon.

"No problem and congratulations on the big win." Nurse Joy congratulated.

"Thanks again." Brian said, blushing a bit with embarrassment.

"You should go check out the gym in Eterna City, to get there you have to back through Jubilife." Nurse Joy revealed.

"Okay, I'll do that." Brian agreed. Brian turned around and walked over to his friends who were standing in front of the Pokemon center doors.

"Well, Brian, I have to go soon." Michelle announced it.

"I'm on my to the Canalave City gym, I found out that the gym leader uses steel types." Michelle said.

Michelle walks away and exits the door.

"So guys, it looks like my next gym is in Eterna City." Brian said, as he balled up his fists.

"_Eterna City….. Oh no…. Brian can never find out that I'm the Gym Leader Gardenia." Jenna thought to herself.'_

To Be Continued…

* * *

Q1: Is Brian a strong trainer?

Q2: What did you think of Roark's team?

Q3: Was Roark overpowered?

Q4: Jenna's Gardinea what do you think of that?

Q5: What do you think of Brian's new rival Michelle?


	18. The Trade

**Chapter 15: The Trade**

**CottonCandy edited a part, thanks and thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

After Brian defeated Roark at the Oreburgh Gym, he received the Coal badge. They are now on their way to Eterna City, walking along the dirtied path road of Route 203, as they walked out of the Oreburgh Gate.

"You know what; I'm excited to get my second gym badge." Brian said with a confident look on his face.

Jenna folds her arms and looks inside her purse. "Zigzagoon, Pichu, Chimchar, Bunnelby, do you care about Brian in his gym badges?" Jenna asked.

"Zig." Zigzagoon agreed.

"Pichu." Pichu agreed

"Chimchar." Chimchar agreed.

"Bunnelby." Bunnelby agreed.

Brian shrugged his shoulders as Alissa chucked a bit. The trio and Jenna's Pokemon continued to walk alongside the road until an idea clicked in Brian's mind.

"Jenna, can I have a battle with your Togekiss?" Brian asked, as he turned around and grabbed a Pokeball from his waist.

Jenna laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Sure I'll battle you." Jenna graciously agreed.

"Okay!" Brian said. Brian tossed the Pokeball into the air and Dragonite was released in a white flash.

"Dragon!" Dragonite cried. Dragonite was high in the air as it flapped its little orange wings.

Jenna grabbed a Pokeball out of her purse and tapped the center of it to make turn it to its original size. Jenna threw it into the air and Togekiss was released into the air in a white flash. The Jubilee Pokemon was in the air doing summersaults.

"You're Togekiss is beautiful." Alissa commented, smiling lightly.

Jenna shrugged her shoulders again and turned around to Alissa giving her a smirk. "I know my Togekiss is beautiful." Jenna said.

"Maybe if you were more like me, you're Pokemon wouldn't be as ugly as your face.." Jenna said.

Alissa looked down onto the lime colored grass with a sad look on her face, hurt by Jenna's insult.

"Alissa's Pokemon are beautiful." Brian said. Alissa face turned a little red by Brian's comment.

"Whatever, no one cares about Alissa and her shy ways; let's get back to the battle." Jenna said.

Brian nodded his head, agreeing with her comment, not with the Alissa part, but with the battle part.

"Since I am the very best like no one ever was, I'll go first." Jenna said with a confident look in her eye.

"Togekiss, use Extreme Speed." Jenna ordered. "Togekiss!" Togekiss cried as it prepared to launch its attack. Togekiss stores up energy in its body and becomes surrounded in a white and clear auroa.

"Dragonite, counter it with Focus Punch." Dragonite said.

"Dragon!" Dragonite said, flexing its muscles and it's left arm becomes surrounded in a white aurora.

"Togekiss." Togekiss cried. Togekiss glides higher into the sky and dives into Brian's Dragonite hitting it and sending it flying onto the ground.

"Dragonite!" Brian cried out, concerned for his Pokemon. Dragonite's eyes turn swirly revealing that it is unable to battle.

"You suck." Jenna said, she started laughing at Brian, who had missed yet another Pokemon battle. Brian grabs Dragonite's Pokeball and the Pokemon is sent back in a red aura.

"Togekiss." Togekiss cried.

"The only reason you won is because I wasn't in top shape today." Brian said as he started flexing his muscles. Alissa looked at Brian and blushed.

"You always lose." Jenna revealed.

"That's not true." Brian said. "Right Alissa?" Brian said as he looked over at the shy girl.

"Well…." Alissa said, trying not to admit to her crush that he lost a lot of Pokemon battles.

"I've won a gym battle." Brian said, defending himself.

"He gave you the badge." Jenna pointed out.

"So, what is that supposed to mean?" Brian asked. Jenna walks up to Brian and gets closer into his face. "He gave you the badge." Jenna said. Jenna walked away from Brian.

Brian folds his arms together and turns his head to write, even though he never wanted to admit it, Jenna was really telling the truth.

"What do you know Jenna; you know nothing about Pokemon battles." Brian said, angrily.

"Hey kids, how would you like to make a Pokemon trade?" A guy said.

Brian and Jenna stopped their arguing and saw a guy with spiky jet black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white apron above a white T-shirt and blue jeans pants and brown shoes.

"A trade?" Brian asked.

"What's a trade?" Alissa asked.

Jenna folds her arms. "A trade is where Pokemon trainers exchange Pokemon" Jenna said. "You don't know anything." Jenna said as she shrugged her folded arms.

"So what is it you want to trade?" Jenna curiously asked.

"Well, first let me introduce myself. My name is Simone a.k.a. The Magikarp Salesman. I sell extremely rare Magikarp." Simone said.

"Rare Magikarp?" Jenna asked.

Brian and Alissa look at each other and they cover their mouths as they begin to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Simone asked.

"You're a guy name Simone." Brian laughed.

Jenna turns around. "Shut up, I'm ready to trade." She yelled.

The two of them stop laughing.

"If you give me a Bunnelby, I'll give you an extra golden Magikarp." Simone offered.

"I have one, and it's really weak." Jenna said. Jenna reaches into her handbag and pulls out Bunnelby. "Bun." The Bunny Pokemon said.

"Okay." Simone said. Simone took off his backpack off his shoulders and placed it on the ground, he unzips it and begins digging around in his backpack

"Karmas gonna bite her in the gluttonous maximums." Alissa mumbled.

"Don't tell her nothing'" Brian said.

Simone takes out a strange device. The device was a metal rectangle that had a red button in the center. Simone presses the middle button and it transforms into a trade machine. Brian, Alissa, Bunnelby and Jenna look at this amazed by this site.

"COOL." Brian said.

Jenna grabs Bunnelby's Pokeballl from her purse. "You're very weak and I'm never going to miss you. You suck and I hope you die someday." Jenna said as Bunnelby's body became surrounded in a red aurora and was returned back to its Pokeball.

Jenna walks up to the machine and places a Pokeball on the proper pad. Simone also grabs a Pokeball from his backpack and places it on the remaining pad.'

"Are you certain you want to do this?" Simone asked.

"Heck yeah." Jenna said

"But it's just a Magikarp." Alissa pointed out. "They are kinda useless before evolving and that means it takes forever to evolve them."

"No one asked you! Shut up and sit in the background like you always do, you useless piece of trash. You're so shy and depressed I'm shocked you haven't killed yourself. If I was you I totally would because you're going to end up single." Jenna said, snapping at the girl."Stop crying, you piece of trash." Jenna said.

"No wonder Blake cheated on her." Brian whispered into Alissa's ear.

"I see why." Alissa replied.

"Oh, shut up Brian, you need to go get a haircut, that haircut makes you very ugly. Even your outfit is ugly. Lance must be a horrible mentor because you're a very weak trainer and you're such a punk, just ask Alissa out already and you also need to take a shower because you smell like a hobo sometimes." Jenna said

Jenna pulls the lever back, and both the Pokeballs trade places, the machine make a ding noise.

"It's done!"" Jenna cheered.

Jenna grabs the Pokeball and runs off, but stops and quickly turns back around. "Come on Togekiss, Brian and Alissa!"

"Togekiss!" Togekiss said.

"Does she really need another Pokemon?" Alissa asked.

"All she does is put them in her purse and they don't even do anything." Brian said.

"I SAID HURRY UP!" Jenna yelled.

Brian and Alissa follow Jenna and the trio begin walking away.

Later in the day after the trio decided to take a quick rest near a lake. Jenna was sitting near the water of the river, staring at Magikarp's Pokeball.

Brian and Alissa were sitting on a rock, Alissa plays with her Poketch and Brian just watching her game, Alissa looked up to Jenna.

"I wonder why she hasn't released the thing out of its Pokeball to see what it looks like." Alissa said.

"Maybe because she knows it weak." Brian said.

Jenna gets up off the ground and walks over towards the duo who was sitting on the stone.

"I want to have a Pokemon battle!" Jenna demanded.

Alissa looked at Brian and he looked back at her.

"I'll battle you again." Brian said as he balled up his right arm, almost punching the little girl as he did.

"Okay, but my awesome and powerful Pokemon Magikarp is going to defeat you in a Pokemon battle." Jenna said, with a confident look in her coal black eyes. Alissa giggled.

"Yeah, 'powerful'" She joked.

Brian gets off of the rock and grabs a Pokeball from his waist. He taps the middle center with his thumb and it grows bigger. "Sneasel, Showtime." Brian called. Brian threw the Pokeball high into the air and Sneasel appeared in a white flash.

"Sneas!" Sneasel cried.

"Magikarp, go!" Jenna said, calling out the Pokemon's name and throwing the capsule into the air.

"Karp! Krarp!" Magikarp cried out as it was on the grow flopping.

Jenna sweatdrops along with Brian and Alissa.

"You're not even gold." Jenna yelled, disappointed that she was lied to.

"Karp! Karp!" Magikarp cried.

"Looks like Magikarp's going down, right Sneasel?" Brian chuckled a bit.

"Sneas!" Sneasel chuckled too.

"Sneasel, use Slash." Brian ordered.

"Sneas!" Sneasel cried. Sneasel's claws grow larger and Sneasel begins running towards Magikarp.

"Magikarp, use a very powerful move." Jenna ordered.

"Karp!" The fish Pokemon cried, still flopping on the ground.

Magikarp opens its mouth ever wider and fires a powerful blast of blue and dark energy. The beam, then shapes itself to look like a blue and black dragon and hits Sneasel. Sneasel flies back to the ground and eyes become swirly.

"Sneasel!" Sneasel cried.

"Magikarp, knows Dragon Rage?" Alissa asked, she was really shocked that a Pokemon that appeared very weak can use such an attack.

"You're really powerful Magikarp; I think we're going to make a good team." Jenna said, complementing the Magikarp.

"Karp! Karp!" Magikarp cried.

* * *

Q1: How do you feel about Brian losing twice?

Q2: What do you think of Jenna's Magikarp?

Q3: Best chapter of the fic so far?

Q4: Should Jenna have won that battle?


	19. Explosive Action and Love Triangles (1)

_**Chapter 16: Explosive Action and Love Triangles! Pikachu vs. Riachu! (Part 1)**_

_**Written by Bethanybloop**_

* * *

Jenna gave a sigh as she walked.

"Woah, we take forever on each route" She pointed out, rather vexed. "It's like every chapter we're on one"

"Well...If you're doing this 'chapter' thing" Alissa began. "And so all together we've spent approximately six or seven chapters on routes...But being that you're the only one that goes under that system, we don't really know" Jenna glared at her.

"Don't go being a smart ass to me!" Jenna spat at her. "Stupid, idiot" She then mumbled, Brian- like always -slapped Jenna over the head for offending the poor one.

"I don't know why you keep calling her stupid, when she's proven to not be stupid" Brian said making Alissa blush and Jenna glare.

"Well, she's stupid...Fat...Ugly...Short...brunette...And stupid" Jenna mumbled.

"Well, that's a bit mean, isn't it?" A voice said, the three looked up and standing there was a fairly tall ginger boy who had his eyes on Alissa. He had two bangs covering part of the left side of his cheek, the back of it stopped just above his shoulders. He suffered a black short sleeved shirt and under it a white long sleeved one, a pair of deep gray jeans and black converse. Around his neck was a pair of goggles and his left eye was blue, whereas the right was green.

"Why the hell should you care!" Jenna snarled and snapped at him.

"Because this lovely little lady is not fat or ugly, I don't think she's stupid, but I sadly don't know her well enough, and yes she is short...But it adds a flare of cuteness to her and is there a problem with brunette's? That's exactly like saying all blondes are stupid, which they are not" The ginger boy said in a British accent, Alissa not only began to blush more, but gave a look of joy as did Jenna (The joy part, not the blushing). Brian looked to the girls confused.

"What's up with you two?" He wondered a bit frightened.

"British" Alissa mumbled.

"What about it?" Brian asked, Jenna just put a finger over his lips.

"It's a girl thing...you wouldn't understand" Jenna said. The ginger boy chuckled and walked over to Alissa.

"The names Clark" He said looking down at her and took her hand. "And what might yours be?" He asked kissing her hand. Alissa was somehow able to blush more.

"A-Alissa" She mumbled making Clark smile and wink at her.

"Alissa hay? Did you know that Alissa means noble?" He asked, Alissa slowly shook her head.

"Well not that anybody seams to give a crap, but Hay! I'm Brian!" Brian blurted out, not liking how close Clark was to Alissa, nor how he was talking to her.

"Hello Brian" Clark said bitterly, letting go of Alissa's hand and looking for the boy with a blank expression. "Brian: taken from the Celtic word "bre" which means hill." Brian gave a blank face and opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get to because Jenna pushed him out the room.

"MY NAMES JENNA!" She said overly happy. "What does my name mean? Lovely? Charming?" Clark gave a huff.

"Jenna has several meanings, including 'white' and 'little bird'." He said annoyed.

"Well, I bet yours means "Taking Jenna out tonight" you know? Me" Jenna said, taking his hand in hers and getting down on one knee. Pikachu jumped out of his Pokeball, used thunderbolt on Jenna and then dragged her away. Clark then smirked as he looked back to Alissa.

"I'm sorry about her" Alissa said sweetly as she looked down. "She's hard to control"

"Don't think anything of it, " Clark said, taking her hand again, which made her look up. "You can't control her"

Brian stood in the background of the two, a look of pure anger on his face. He didn't like this Clark guy and the ginger boy just hit his blood boil. Brian looked left to see Pikachu walk up to him.

"Hey buddy" He whispered to the electric type, Pikachu looked up at him then jumped on his shoulder. "Do me a favor mate, thunderbolt that guy will ya?"

Pikachu looked around a bit then saw his trainer and the strange ginger boy, Pikachu then glared not liking how close he was to Alissa. Yellow sparks began to form in his cheeks.

Clark eye's shot to the sound of the Pokemon and he smirked, just as Pikachu sent his thunder, Clark pulled Alissa close to him, turning her away from the attack and held out a Pokeball. Brian and Pikachu watched in amazement as the ball took in all the electric.

"I'm sorry a Princess like you had to see that" Clark said, holding Alissa tighter, who by now was already amazed by so many things right now, the electric, Brian commanding Pikachu to do that...But one thing amazed her more than anything...

"LET GO OF ME!" Alissa suddenly snapped as she pushed away from Clark and fell on her backside. Brian gave a happy look as he high-fived Pikachu, Jenna only now got back to her feet and Clark looked back to Alissa, shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Angel? Are you ok?" Clark asked as he walked over to her and crouched downward. Alissa had a scared and confused look on her face as she looked between the two boys.

"Sorry Brian" Alissa mumbled, knowing he was more important to her, the ginger hair and Britishness of Clark threw her off a bit, making her forget what really mattered to her.

"Think nothing of it" Brian mumbled back to her with a caring smile on his face. Clark stood up, pulling Alissa up with him.

"Oh yeah" Jenna spat out. "Sad to say Pixie Lott and Bruno Mars they kinda have a thing for each other! But I don't have a thing for anyone so I guess you'll have to settle for the best" Jenna said walking over to Clark, pushing Alissa out the way and putting her hand around Clark. Alissa blushed a bit, giving a guilty smile, Brian didn't have as big of a blush and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry freaky" Clark said, pushing Jenna to the ground and walked over to Alissa, wrapping his arm around her. Alissa gave a bit of an uncomfortable look from the action. "But its this girl, or no girl"

"Please don't say that" Alissa protested, she didn't like the thought of this boy giving up on a romance just because he couldn't find her.

"Sorry bro" Brian said, walking over to them, pulling Alissa away from Clark. "But the fandom know by now that she's mine"

"Well technically, I don't belong to anyone being that I'm my own person" Alissa mumbled.

"ITS CALLED SHYSHIPPING!" Jenna yelled out sounding drunk, Pikachu kicked something to the side trying to act like he hadn't done anything to Jenna.

"Don't be sorry Hill" Clarke mocked. "You just don't want such a lovely girl to get out of your grasp" Clark said pulling Alissa to him again.

"Please stop" Alissa mumbled, starting to feel pain in her arms.

"Like I'd let a guy like you take her, " Brian spat out pulling Alissa at him once more.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MILTANK STOP!" Alissa yelled, the two boys looked down at her in shock and let go. Alissa began to mumble something to herself as she rubbed her arms.

"Could you just stop please...There's gotta be a better way of settling this"

"Aww, how cute she doesn't even swear" Clark said sweetly, causing the girl blush.

"I agree Liss, I bet if we just walk away and never look back, this event will have never happened" Brian said, taking Alissa's hand about to walk off but was stopped by Clark taking Alissa's over hand.

"I have a better idea" Clark smirked, looking at Alissa. Brian stopped and glared at him.

"...Which is?" He questioned blankly.

"Me and Alissa battle" Clark reviled. "And if I win, I get to take you on a date!"

Alissa and Brian threw a distressed look to each other, Brian would never admit it, but he knew Alissa was at a great disadvantage due to the lack of battle training.

"W-what about if I win?" Alissa questioned softly.

"Hm...I'll leave you alone" Clark said then gave a winning smirk. "But I will win dear" He said, lifting the girls head with his paw. "And then I'll have you to myself tonight"

"Ok the ruls are you get one Pokemon each" Brian said, Jenna was sitting in a puddle playing with Ziggy. Pikachu jumped into the field.

"I suppose...I'll ok for Pikachu then" Alissa mumbled, happy that Pikachu wanted to fight, it meant less work for her.

"Ok, my sweet, I'll go with..." Clark said, pulling out a Pokeball and opening it, out came a female Richu.

"Crap" Brian mumbled, Pikachu is male...Richu is female...Pikachu is weaker...Richu is stronger. "She doesn't stand a chance" He mumbled. Pikachu began to run around Richu, Alissa was standing there holding her hands, wishing that Pikachu would win this for her, Meowstic popped out of her Pokeball and jumped into the girl's arms, trying to help her with hugs.

"RICHU USE IRON TAIL!" Clark yelled, Richu nodded, her tail became that of iron and she just took it out behind her, Pikachu who wasn't paying attention ran right into the tail. Pikachu shook his head, then glared at the female.

"Pika!" He yelled as a ball of blue electric began to form around him. "Pi, Pika!" suddenly Pikachu was invisible, all you could see was a blue ball of electric hitting Richu over and over again.

"Wait...Pikachu knows Volt Tackle?" Brian questioned. Alissa nodded slowly. "That could have been very helpful you know" Alissa gave a guilty grin.

"Sorry, Bri..." She mumbled.

"Don't be sorry cutie pie" Clark yelled, making her blush. "You don't have to tell him everything you know"

Pikachu soon stopped with the attack and looked to Meowstic who smiled at him, he smiled back to her then looked to Richu who kissed her hand and sent a heart to the male who it hit.

"...Wait...Attract?" Alissa asked herself, Pikachus eyes turned into hearts.

"Pi...ka" Pikachu said as he used thunderbolt with hit himself.

"MEOW!" Meowstic yelled as she jumped out of Alissa's arms and tagged Pikachu then pushed him out of the ring.

"Hay! He said one Pokemon" Clark protested, Brian shook his head.

"I didn't say anything about Pokemon falling in love and tagging each other" Brian pointed out. "I'll take it into account, as long as Pikachu stays out of his Pokeball" Alissa smiled warmly at Brian who smiled back at her. "I'll take it into account, as long as Pikachu stays out of his Pokeball" Alissa smiled warmly at Brian who smiled back at her.

"Thank you" She mumbled, then looked to Meowstic. "Now let's see what you can do!" Alissa said, Meowstic nodded and used her powers to make Richu levitate. Meowstic then used Psyshock which hit the other.

"Me! Meowstic! Stic" Meowstic yelled

"RICHU? Richu chu!" Richu yelled back using Thunderbolt on the other.

"What do you suppose they're saying?" Alissa asked again.

"Stay away from my man?" Clark said.

"No you! Now die!" Brian finished.

The two Pokemon continued to fight, but none using moves, they were just rolling on the ground, biting each other and pulling each others fur.

"This is just sad" Clark said, face palming. "IRON TAIL!" He then yelled, Richu did as told, her tail becoming iron again as she slapped Meowstic across the face.

"...Meowstic...is unable to battle" Brian said sadly. "The winner...of the battle...And a...d-date is Clark" Clark began to jump in the air as Alissa took Meowstic back in. Clark did the same with Richu and Pikachu snapped out of the trance.

I lost" Alissa said bringing her Pokemon back, then fell to her knees, Brian gave a look of fear and Jenna just screamed in enjoyment.

"HELL YEAH" She yelled, still in the drunken state.

To Be Continued...

* * *

_**Q1: Clark or Brian?**_

_**Q2: How do you guys feel about these long gaps?**_

_**Q3: What do you think of the first two parter of the Series?**_

_**Q4: Do you guys want to see you're ocs lol and not these Characthers of the Chapters or Pokemon of the Chapters?**_


	20. More upcoming events

Brian puts his hands on Jenna's shoulder. Jenna looked back at him. Alissa also put her hand on his shoulder and she looks back as well. Lucas walks up to them and blushes a Jenna.

Brian, Alissa, Lucas and Jenna jump into the air.

"**Me and my friends are going to go on to have fabulous adventures here in Sinnoh." Jenna announced.**

* * *

"Mewtwo, use Aura Sphere." Jenna commanded.

"Yes, Master Jenna." Mewtwo said.

Jenna and Mewtwo's bodies glow white and they combine with each other, forming Ultimate Mewtwo.

Jenna is crying and she turns around to and sees Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, how would you like to stop being wild and come with me." Jenna offered.

* * *

**"Pokemon from Generation I will appear." Jenna announced.**

Clefable walks up to Togekiss and kisses it on the check.

* * *

"What's going on?" Jenna said as she looked in her purse.

"Bidoof!" Bidoof cried.

"Who are you?" Jenna asked.

"Bidoof!" Bidoof cried.

* * *

Rotom levitates down the stairs.

Jenna screams.

* * *

Cassandra is walking in the street and is hit by a car and she screams really loud

* * *

A group of Psyduck are blocking a road.

* * *

"And then….." ** Jenna announced.**

"Let's make a new world." Cyrus said.

* * *

Banette watches as Jenna, Alissa and Brian are walking, carrying Aria in their hands.

"Banette!" Banette laughed.

"Meowstic, use Scratch against your trainer." Aria commanded,

"Mewostic!" Mewostic cried.

Mewostic's claws glow white and runs over to Alissa. Meowstic scratches Alissa leaves a huge claw mark on her face. Blood begins gushing out of Alissa's face.

"What is wrong with you? You freak!" Brian exclaimed

"Ahaha!" Aria laughed.

The house catches on fire and disagrates, Jenna, Alissa and Brian are burned to crisp.

"I have a new rival named Aria…and she creepy." Brian said.

* * *

Brian looked to Alissa, they were both on their sides of the battle ground and both held a Pokeball in their hands. Brian had a worried look as he watched the girl shake in fear and he hated to see how scared her eyes were.

"Why did I make her do this?" He mumbled to himself, knowing she was only here because he made a deal with her, he then closed his Pokeball and threw it.

"GO SCIZOR" Brian yelled and in a flash of light the bug type appeared, which just made Alissa squeak. At once all eyes were on Alissa and she knew it, it was becoming too much for the young lady, she closed her eyes and let the tears fall down her cheek as she looked down, shaking now more than ever. A few seconds passed before the girl dropped her Pokeball and fell to the ground.

* * *

Q1: Jenna and Mewtwo? What do you think of this?

Q2: Clefable's appearing? What's going on?

Q3: Why is Bidoof in Jenna's purse?

Q4: Clefable And Togekiss?

Q5: Rotom? Why is he here?

Q6: Why is Cassandria screaming?

Q7: Psyduck? Why are they blocking the road?

Q8: Who is Cyrus?

Q9: What is going on with Aria and Banette?

Q10: Brian what is going on?

Q11: What seems the most intresting?


End file.
